How many friends have you made today!
by SarcasticBrony
Summary: Anon likes his life to be simple. He wakes up, goes to work and sometimes gets himself a good book to read while he is home. It's a routine that he likes to follow, it makes him feel like he has a bit of normality with his life in Equestria. The fact that having Celestia come crashing into his home as part of his routine should prove that his life is anything but normal.
1. Really?

Anon sits on his couch with a book he borrowed from the local library. The sound of glass breaking can be heard deep within the house. With a long tired sigh, Anon puts his book down and gets ready for the inevitable. You see, when Anon first arrived in Equestria, everything was rather hectic. The ponies were in an epic battle with a god of chaos at the time, and they thought he was one of his friends. Anon didn't care when they shot him with a rainbow, he didn't care when they apologised afterwards when it didn't disintegrate him. No, Anon just didn't really seems to care about anything that was happening.

After some time passed, Anon found a job working with a local candy maker by the name of Bonbon. It's said that the reason her business grew as large as it did is because of Anon working there. Ponies were cautious about what he made, but there was just something special about the candy Bonbon put in her store front every day.

No pony is really sure about what goes on in Anon's mind. For the past year he has stuck to a schedule. He wakes up early, heads to work. Afterwards he sometimes checks a book out at the library and then he just reads alone in his home. Many ponies never see Anon out with another pony since his arrival. He just likes to keep to himself, and most just think it's a human thing.

Why has Anon kept his distance from these ponies you ask? To be honest, he was interested in making friends for the first month of his arrival. However, a few things happened within his first few months that lead to his isolation. It was not considered a big loss to him in all honesty. He found that every so often, these ponies would somehow get themselves into trouble anyways. Whether it was some wayward colt or filly galavanting into the Everfree. Or even one of the adults getting into some kind of epic battle.

Anon just wants his piece and quiet, to be left alone. He found that being friends with these creatures would make his life more than a bit complicated, he doesn't like complicated. So Anon just sits alone in his home most of the time with a good book in hand. Some ponies would say that his life is unfulfilled, but Anon is content. That brings us back to the present though. Somepony is breaking into his house and he knows all too well who it is.

You see, even Anon couldn't have a normal life in Equestria. There is one pony that always wants him to get out and make some friends. He puts up with her, but he would be lying if he didn't admit that it's starting to get on his last nerve. With a long sigh, Anon gets up to make some tea for his guest and himself. Anon can hear the sounds of a pony rolling around upstairs. She must have had a bad landing this time.

Anon sets a pot onto the stove to boil and brings out his good tea set. While he avoided ponies for the most part, if they chose to come and visit, then he would be a good host. Not like he ever expects a pony to visit him anyways, with the exception of Pinkie perhaps. Again, Anon just doesn't want friends, but he wasn't going to be mean to any of the ponies because of that. The sound of hooves can be heard coming down the stairs.

Anon putting the finishing touches onto the two cups of tea. He takes his seat and waits for her arrival. The door opens widely as the princess of Equestria herself strolls right in and takes her usual seat. Anon glances over to a clock that is hanging on the wall, she's on time, as usual. Celestia smiles upon Anon with her that motherly look of hers.

"Hello, Anon." She says with that smooth angelic voice of hers.

"Celestia." He answers back.

She looks down to her cup of tea and pick it up with her magic. With a single sip she gives it a nod and sets it back onto its saucer.

"You know me too well, Anon." She compliments.

He does know her too well. Within a few months of his arrival, Celestia showed up to meet with him. After that day she kept coming around for some reason. Always asking him the same question, over and over again. It annoys him to no end, but it is something he accepts as part of his routine now. Celestia comes crashing through one of his windows and then they talk over some tea. She likes a little drizzle of honey over adding sugar. Something about not mixing well with the taste.

"I've gotten more practice recently." Anon answers in a neutral tone.

That's true. Celestia's visits have become more frequent over the past few weeks. It feels as if she is here almost everyday.

"It definitely shows." She takes another sip of her tea just before getting to the next part of the routine. "So, Anon." She pauses so she could set her cup down. "How many friends have you made today?" She asks innocently.

Anon lets out a long and tired sigh. There's the question. She asks it every time she comes here. She knows as well as him that he has not made any friends since his arrival. This has been his routine. Celestia come crashing through a window and she always asks that question.

"None." He answers with his usual tone.

Her face never falls at his answer. She just gives a curt nod and takes another sip of her tea.

"Very well. May I ask how your day has been?" She asks.

Also another thing Celestia liked to do as well. Always asking him about how his day was or even about his past. He usually keeps to himself, but sometimes he shares stuff just to shut her up.

"Can't complain. I helped Bonbon make another candy from my world."

"Really?" She asks interested.

He nods while rising from his seat, walking over to a cupboard and pulls out a bowl. He takes his seat once again while setting the bowl onto the counter for her. Celestia looks into the bowl with a raised brow. What she sees in the bowl she can't really explain. They look like little colorful worms of some kind. She has never seen a creature such as these before. Anon picks one out, and without hesitation, pops it into his mouth.

The princess' will is strong, never being swayed by many things in this world. Great evils that whisper sweet nothings fall on deaf ears to her. Threatening royals that try to push her around get a taste of why she is the princess of this nation. But there is always one thing Celestia couldn't handle very well, that is icky things. It's one of her well guarded secrets. She can't help herself as she turns a bit green at the idea of eating a worm, a colorful one no less.

"Try one." Anon offers her one.

Anon never really showed much emotion, but he had to admit that he knows Celestia's secret of avoiding gross stuff. So he tries to exploit it as much as he can. He would never admit it, but it makes Celestia seem more human in many ways. She is usually viewed as a goddess of this land, so to see a side of her that nopony else knows about kinda makes him feel happy. The small grin on his face making that apparent.

"I'm not eating that creature!" She shouts appalled.

Anon chuckles a bit as he eats another, savoring the cringe Celestia gives him.

"This isn't a creature, Celestia. It's candy." He pops another one into his mouth.

Celestia feels her brow raise as she looks into the bowl again. Now that he mentions it, they aren't moving as if they're alive. She picks one up with her magic and brings it close to her muzzle. Taking in its scent, she can smell the various flavors at each color. Red seems to be strawberry, while the blue smells of blueberry. It definitely smells delicious. Hesitantly, she pops one into her mouth and chews it a bit. She's pleasantly surprised. It's odd that the texture has give and yet still holds its form, unless you really gnawed on it.

It's sweet and the different flavors mixing together really throw her for a loop. After savoring it for a bit she swallows it. She knows Anon has talent, and ever since his arrival he has been recreating treats from his world quite often. But this is different. His usual work was just variations of former candies that can be found in Equestria. This though, this is new, this is something she has never experienced in her long life. This is going to become the next big thing.

"Anon, this is amazing." She praises him, breaking from her stoic attitude.

Anon shrugs. "They aren't that hard to make, but thanks for the compliment."

That is always something odd about Anon. Usually ponies take joy in basking in another ponies praise. Anon was always different though. He seems to demean himself, just before he accepts the praise or even passes the praise off by stating what he did wasn't special. Almost like he is trying to lessen the value of it. It's something that Celestia knows well, she does it quite often. She looks down to the bowl again and takes another out, popping it into her mouth.

"What do you call them?" She asks between chews.

"Gummy worms." He answers.

"Why worms?" She asks.

He shrugs again. "Human kids are kinda weird. Usually the coolest kids are the ones that do the grossest stuff. The grossest thing you can do is eat a live worm." He can see Celestia turn green again as he chuckles to himself. "It's actually more common than you think. Anyways, I guess someone just took that idea and made it into candy. The foals will probably get a kick out of the idea of eating a worm, even if it is candy."

Celestia couldn't deny that fact. The younger generation does seem to do some rather rambunctious things. To simply play off that idea and to even detour them with a more practical means is genius. Foals all around would come to candy stores to eat a candy worm.

"That is rather ingenious, Anon." Celestia admits. "How much have you made?"

"A few pounds today. I had to teach Bonbon how they are made, minus the secret ingredient." He grins at the end.

Celestia rolls her eyes. She knows that her little ponies would never stab Anon in the back and deny him his pay for something he created, but he always kept a single thing secret from all his ingredients. Something that makes them come together. She couldn't blame him though. She still remembers the stories he had told her about his world. A place where more times than not, someones kindness is taken and used up. She shakes those thoughts away. Anon is here now and that's alright by her.

"You never did tell me the secret ingredient." Celestia asks with grin, popping another worm into her mouth.

"Do you really want to know, Celestia?" Anon asks.

She nods some and leans forwards a bit and offers him an ear. He gets the gesture and leans in as well, placing his mouth next to her ear. Whispering just enough for only her to hear.

"Nothing."

Celestia feels her ear flick a bit as they retake their positions. Her face showing confusion as she looks at his ever present grin, but soon her confusion turns to a knowing smile.

"I see." She gives a nod. "You never held back an ingredient, did you?"

Anon laughs at that. "Yup, I just told Bonbon that it was missing one thing that was my secret ingredient. I never did add anything, she had everything all along."

Celestia shakes her head some in amusement.

"Very clever." She admits.

He shrugs. "Not really, but I do have my moments."

Celestia finds her gaze wandering over to the clock on the wall. They have been talking for a few hours now. She lets out a little disappointed sigh as she looks back to Anon.

"I need to head back to Canterlot."

Anon looks over to the clock and gives a nod. "Looks about that time."

Anon and Celestia both rise from their seats and make their way to the front room. Anon opening the front door for Celestia as she steps out into the yard. Anon closes the door behind himself as she looks towards Canterlot. She comes trotting up to him and gives a bow.

"As always, thank you for allowing me into your home." She says with grace.

"Well, unless I invest in that giant net for my house. I don't think I could stop you from coming by." He says jokingly.

Celestia giggles a bit at that joke. "Remember what I said, Anon. Try to make some friends. I'll be back tomorrow to check on your progress."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Get going before Luna freaks out."

With one last smile, Celestia spreads her wings and flies off towards Canterlot. Anon has been here for over a year now and never made a single friend. Celestia has been the only pony that comes around almost daily now. They talk for hours and they shares memories with each other. They never need to worry about the other judging them. Ideas are exchanged, jokes are made and they have fun with each other.

Anon feels his smile fade some as he thinks things over a bit. A knowing smile slowly returns as a small chuckle builds inside of him. He just shakes his head as he looks into the sky and watches Celestia fly.

"Today, I didn't make a friend." He says. "Then again, I had one all along."

While he couldn't see it himself. Celestia's smile grew a little more as she kept her gaze on Canterlot castle.

"See you tomorrow, Anonymous."


	2. Really really

"Anon, please." Celestia whines in a very unprincessy like manner.

Anon is holding tight to the door handle on his house. Celestia is quite literally trying to pull him away with her magic, but his grip is surprisingly strong, and Celestia does not wish to hurt him. Still doesn't stop her from trying to pry him off though.

"I said no!" He shouts loud enough for all of Ponyville to hear him. Good thing he is so far out of town.

You're probably a little confused as to what is happening right now. It's easy to explain actually. A few weeks ago Anon finally accepted the fact that Celestia had become one of his friends. Once that little revelation happened, Celestia decided to spend more time with Anon in more friend like activities. Such as going to the park, bowling and even having lunch together.

Anon was skeptical at the time, but would've been lying if he didn't admit that he enjoyed his time with her. They've grown close, and Anon does like how lively Celestia can be. One moment she has all the wisdom in the world, then she is stuffing her face with a cake that is almost half her body size. Anon also gets a kick out of how the other ponies react when they see them together. Anon, the antisocial human, and their lovely matriarch.

So little by little Celestia showed Anon around Ponyville and even took him through the Everfree to see the royal sisters castle. What Celestia found the most interesting is that Anon never showed much concern when they walked through the forest that day. Telling Celestia that the Everfree reminded him of home. She knew that deep inside Anon bottled his emotions, and that isn't healthy for anypony. So she dedicated herself to being the bestest friend a pony could be.

So how has Celestia been faring with this friendship you ask? To be honest, she's loving every moment of it. She is so use to having to act like a princess around all her little ponies. She has longed for a day just like this, to have a friend that looks at her and does not bow. One that greets her with a hug, albeit a little hesitant, but still far better than she ever got from other ponies. With the exception of her sister of course. Yes, she feels a great sense of ease knowing that Anon is her friend.

Though back in the present, she is silently resenting him. They've been talking about this trip for the past few days. She told him that it was going to happen, and now he is trying to claw his way back into his home.

"Anon, stop it!" Celestia says with irritation.

"No!" Anon squirms around in Celestias magic.

"Anon, please do this for me. We've been all over Ponyville and I want you to see the castle."

Again that whining voice. You thought Rarity had a whining voice? Yeah, you haven't heard nothin till you hear Celestia do it. Thousand years of practice. Anon can handle it though. He had to put up with Luna, before she had her morning coffee. Now that could've been considered hell on earth.

"Why can't we just stay here?!" He screams out.

"I want you to see the Castle, to see my room, maybe even Luna's."

His grip falls at that as he slams face first into the dirt. Celestia lets go of his lower half that was wrapped in her magic. He quickly turns around to face her.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to see Luna until I know she's fully awake!"

Celestia smiles in triumph.

"It's good to hear that you agree, Anon."

Anon's eyes widen as he replays the exact words he said.

"No, wai-"

[hr]

"I can't believe you hit me in the head with a rock." Anon says as he rubs the back of his head.

"I told you, I didn't do that." Celestia says with a sigh. "Pinkie came out of nowhere and hit you with it. Said something about moving the story forward. She disappeared before I could stop her!"

Anon is feeling a little groggy, it felt like he took a bolder to the back of his head. Which is kinda funny, because the rock actually was Bolder. Pinkie put the rock in a box and sent it to her sister Maud. But that isn't what this story is about. Currently, Anon and Celestia are sitting on a train waiting for it to arrive at Canterlot.

"Why are we on a train anyways?" Anon asks.

Celestia is sitting next to Anon, she has the window seat and he took the isle. She looks over to Anon with a smile and uses a wing to pull him to her side.

"I enjoy the time we share, Anon. Whether it be having lunch or taking a train. I must admit it's been a long time since I took the train."

Anon looks up and watches Celestia as she looks out the window. He finds it rather odd how his friend can take joy in such simple activities. He knows that her life as a princess is hard and so much is expected of her. But does she really not get out that much?

"How long ago would that be?" He asks to break the silence.

Her smiles slips some. An action that does not go unnoticed by Anon.

"Many, many years." Her smile returns as she pulls him closer to her barrel, never turning from the view that pass her by. "It's good to have a friend to enjoy it with me."

Anon can say many things about this situation right now. The word that stands out in his mind the most is [i]comfortable[/i]. Right now Anon is pressed firmly to Celestia's chest as she holds him with her wing. His want to protest is slowly draining with the soft rocking of the train, the steady and powerful breaths Celestia takes, and the silkyness of her fur and wings.

Celestia can feel her smile grow a little more as she hears the soft snoring of Anon. She pulls him closer as she leans her head against the window. She has never felt so comfortable around any other creature in her life. She allows her eyes to fall closed as she rests alongside her friend.

[hr]

"Next stop, Canterlot!"

Both Anon and Celestia jump from their positions in shock. They look around bleary eyed until they face each other. Celestia removes her wing that is still wrapped around Anon. They both face away from each other for a bit but soon regain their composure. So they took a nap together, no biggy.

"We should prepare to depart." Celestia speaks.

Anon nods. "Makes sense." He gets up from his seat and points to a few bags that he assumed were his. "So sho-"

In a flash they are gone. Anon looks to Celestia as she gives him her usual smile.

"They will be waiting for your arrival." She quickly trots past him as he shakes his head some in bemusement.

Anon and Celestia walk out of the train and look around a bit. Anon must admit that seeing these ponies gawk at their princess using a train is rather enjoyable for him. Celestia on the other hand never shows a change in her demeanor, making it seem she's had done this a thousand times. Anon takes his place by her side as she walks towards the streets.

"This place is rather fancy." Anon says as they walk the streets of Canterlot. A small regiment of guards surrounding them. "Could lose the guards though."

"They're here for our protection." Celestia answers in her princess voice.

Anon knows what she's doing. She's wearing her [i]princess mask[/i]. It's something he rarely sees in private and only a little while in Ponyville. Even with her mask on he can see how she wants to dismiss her guards or to walk into that cake shop they just passed.

"Do you mind if we stop for a moment?" Anon asks.

Celestia looks to him with a raised brow. "Very well. What is it that you require?"

He shrugs. "Not much, just wait here."

Celestia gives him a nod and watches as he walk off towards the cake shop she's been dying to visit. Anon walk into the shop and quickly finds a young looking mare behind the counter. The mare see's him and can't help but feel a bit flustered. A few moments ago she watch from the window as this creature walked along side the princess. So he must be someone very important.

"H-How may I he-elp you?" She stutters in fright.

Anon looks around a little until he spots what he is looking for. He points to the chocolate cake.

"Two of those." He says naturally.

"Two slices?" She asks nervously.

"No, the entire cake."

In all of her time working at this shop, Frosty has never seen a pony order that much cake before.

"Are you sure, sir? That is a lot of sugar." She warns.

"I won't be eating it alone." He answers.

She gives him a nod and goes to get his order ready. Anon is happy to know that they have more than a few of them already made in the back. He quickly grabs his bag of cakes, pays the mare and is out the door in less than ten minutes. Celestia find her gaze moving towards the rather large bag Anon is carrying.

"What did you buy?" She asks.

He shrugs again. "Just something we can enjoy while we have our tea."

Celestia wants to take Anon into a hug at this very moment. If you want to make Celestia a friend for life, remember one simple thing.. She loves cake. She can feel her usual motherly princess smile starting to crack at the seams. She needs to get to the castle quickly.

"Very well, I will inform the staff to ready my sitting room."

With that said, the two of them continue on.

[hr]

"That will be all, thank you."

Celestia gives thanks to the maid that brought them their tea. Celestia quickly closes the door to her private sitting room, though it mostly functions as a place where she can eat all the sweets she wants in peace. A pony almost got a picture of her stuffing her face in a cake. Thanks to this room though, she would never need to worry.

Anon is done setting down the boxes on the table. He pours the both of them a glass of tea and waits patiently for Celestia to send the staff away. Once the door was closed, Celestia practically giggles like a schoolgirl as she flies over to her seat and pulls one of the boxes close to her.

"Oh, Anon.. I've been waiting for this all day." Her mouth is watering by a good amount as she looks upon the beautifully crafted cake.

"Well don't just look at it." Anon chuckles a bit.

While the situation at hand may seem normal for the two of them. It wasn't really the same thing outside. The two guards that are standing outside the door can't help but eavesdrop a little, and from their perspectives, things are getting rather raunchy.

"Come here my little sweetie."

The two guards shift uncomfortably as they hear their leader speak.

"Will you stop that?! You're dripping everywhere!" They hear the human scream.

"I can't help it! I've been dreaming about this for a long time."

The two guards look at each other.

"Should we really be standing here?" One asks the other.

"I don't know!? I don't remember training for a situation like this!" The other yells in a whisper.

The one from before stomps a single hoof, which is kinda like a finger snap to a human. "I got it!" He turns to his partner. "We guard each end of the hall. We can't have ponies come walking by and hearing this. Yet we'll also be too far to hear it ourselves."

The other pony looks at his partner with a sneer, that turns to a wide grin suddenly. "Genious!"

The two ponies quickly leave in opposite directions as they guard the ends of the hallway.

Back inside of the room. Anon just shakes his head in amusement as he looks at Celestia. She is now stretch out on her seat, chocolate covering her entire muzzle, while she gently rubs the sizable bulge of her tummy. Giving small groans every so often. At least she is smiling now.

"I-I think I ate too much." She speaks in a labored breath.

Anon looks down to see two empty boxes.

"I can agree to that." He takes a sip of tea.

She looks down to what she's done. "I-I'm sorry, Anon. You didn't get any."

She looks like she is about to cry. Celestia tends to get really emotional after eating too many sweets.

Anon waves it off. "I bought them for you."

"Really?" She asks.

He nods. "Really. When I saw your eye flicker over to the store, I instantly knew why."

She lets out a sigh of content as she continues to rub her belly.

"You know me well, Anon."

He nods some. "That I do."

[hr]

"This one is when Luna and I defeated Discord." Celestia says with pride.

It took a few hours, but eventually Celestia was back to her perfect figure. It always amazes Anon how she can eat her own weight in cake, but never gain a single pound. Something about an "alicorn metabolism". At a certain age, an odd thing called a "Alicorn blueprint" is saved in their biology. That is why they stop aging and that is how they always keep their looks through the ages. It also explains how Luna was a filly before and then slowly grew to her current form. That's my excuse, and I'm sticking with it.

"So you two defeated the ugly lawn ornament that brought me here?" She nods. "Then you decided to gloat by placing him in the gardens?" She nods again with a smirk. "I think I might love you."

They both suddenly start laughing aloud. They continue on as Celestia gives Anon a basic breakdown of what each window signifies. Soon they both end with her throne. Before Celestia could take her seat, Anon takes her place upon the throne. Celestia looks at him with a raised brow. Anon points to a guard that is seated next to the throne.

"You!" The guard looks over. "You're fired!"

"Bu-"

Anon points to another guard. "And you! I bet you didn't think I saw you stealing from those orphan foals!"

"I would ne-"

Anon was going to point at another guard but feels himself lift out of the throne by Celestias magic. She brings him over to face her.

He shrugs again. "I got a little power hungry."

She gives him a bemused look as she takes her seat.

"So you say." Though she held that bemused look, Anon can see the ends of her lips turning up into a smile.

She sets him down next to her on a pillow she had brought in.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asks.

"I need to talk to a few nobles. If you wish, you may explore the castle a bit."

Though her voice was even and calm, Anon could hear the slight pleading behind each word.

"Can I be present during these meetings?"

Celestia lets out a sigh of relief. She hates having to meet the nobles on her own. Not that she couldn't handle herself, it's just really boring.

"Of course." She then turns to one of her guards. "Who is the first noble?"

The guard pulls out a list with his magic.

"Blueblood."

Celestia smiles at that. "My nephew, wonderful. Please show him in."

The guard gives a nod to another over at the doors and he returns the gesture. The door slowly opens as a single stallion comes bolting through.

"Au-"

The stallion stops in place as he spots Anon. He looks at him then back to Celestia, showing a good level of uncertainty. Celestia gives him a gentle smile and a shallow nod. Blueblood regains his composure and lifts his head high as he approaches the throne.

"Hello, Aunty." He says in his Canterlot voice.

Celestia rolls her eyes. "Come here and give your aunty a hug, Blue."

Blueblood looks over to Anon uncertain again but quickly runs up to Celestia as she wraps him in her wings. Anon isn't really surprised by these actions. Celestia told him about Blueblood before. He actually feels kinda sad for him. It seems that Blueblood has a mental disability. Usually causing him to act out at times and be very antisocial to other ponies. Though he does like to spend most of his time with the animals in the garden. It's one of the main reasons Celestia even has so many.

Also, Blueblood is not actually related to Celestia. He was just found wandering the streets of Canterlot one day, and because of his special needs most ponies wouldn't adopt him. So Celestia took him in as her own. While magic is a very powerful thing, there are just some things that cannot be helped. He tries to be a really good boy for his aunty, but sometimes he can't control himself.

They both break their embrace as Celestia nudges her head towards me.

"Want to meet my friend?" She asks Blueblood.

His face contorts to disgust. "W-Why would I w-want t-to meet a filt-thy.." He bites his tongue. He didn't want to say those things.

"Remember what we talked about. Take your time and breath."

Blueblood closes his eyes and takes a few breaths. He then gives a few nods as he mumbles to himself.

After a few minutes he speaks. "I would like to." A certain strain can be heard in his tone.

Celestia smiles at him as she directs him to face Anon.

"This is Anon. He is one of my bestest friends." She speaks in a calm motherly tone. As if she were showing a foal his new room..

Blueblood looks to the odd creature that sits beside his aunt. He has never seen any creature like him in the picture books aunty shows him. He's also never seen one of him in the gardens before. Though he did kinda look like one of the monkeys that he liked to play with.

"H-Hi.." Blueblood says nervously.

Anon gives him a gentle smile and slowly reaches for him. Blueblood freezes up some but watches as the creature places his claw onto his head and pets him gently. Slowly his nerves start to calm, the creature wasn't so bad if he was petting him. Blueblood loves to pet the animals in the garden after all, and being pet felt rather pleasant.

"Hello, Blueblood." Anon speaks calmly.

Blueblood can't believe it! He is making a friend right now. Maybe this one won't avoid him like other ponies do. Blueblood then slaps Anon's hand off his head.

"Don't touch me you mons-" He bites his tongue again as he moves away from Anon. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I didn't mean..."

Celestia wraps Blueblood in her wings as she gently coo's to him.

"It's alright, remember the exercise. Breath in and out."

Blueblood is in tears. He can't believe that just happened, right as he was about to make a new friend. The creature would hate him now and never speak to him. Though it is rather muffled, Anon can hear Blueblood sobbing some.

"Hey." He calls out gently as Celestia flexes her wing some to show Bluebloods face buried into her chest. "I'm not mad, honest."

Blueblood looks over to see the creature doesn't look mad. He doesn't look happy, but he doesn't look sad either. He kinda looks like one of the guards. Blueblood likes the guards, he always wanted to be one.

"R-Really?" He asks.

Anon nods. "Really really."

"Are we friends?" He asks next.

Another nod from Anon. "Of course."

Soon Bluebloods crying comes to a stop as he regains his composure. He looks up to Celestia.

"C-Can I go in the gardens?" He asks.

She nods. "Sure, take a guard with you."

He nods and shows himself out. Celestia lets out a tired sigh.

"If only I had the power to help him." She says with a hint of sadness.

She feels something settle onto her withers. She looks over to see Anon giving her a gentle smile.

"You're helping him. The fact he lives in an awesome castle is proof enough."

She chuckles some at that. "I guess so. Did he hurt you?"

Anon looks to his hand. It is a little red but no worse for wear.

"I'm cool. So am I going to get a first hand experience on a princess' life, or should I head to the infirmary while you deal with the nobles?" Anon asks with a grin.

Celestia looks to Anon, then immediately turns to her guard.

"Next subject!"

[hr]

Anon collapses onto Celestia's bed. He doesn't even care that she is lying next to him. He can't believe how mentally exhausting those nobles can be.

"You deal with that everyday?!" He yells.

"Wanna know the saddest part?" Celestia asks as Anon faces her and gives a small nod, "That was a good day."

Anon shakes his head some at that.

"You're really something if you can deal with that."

Anon feels some shuffling coming from next to him. He opens his eyes and sees Celestia out of bed and walking towards the door.

"Come, it's time for dinner."

"Wait, dinner?" Anon looks over to a clock and sees what time it is. "We spent [i]seven hours[/i] listening to those stuck ups complain?!"

Celestia chuckles. "That we did. Thank you for enduring with me."

Anon lets out a grunt as he gets out of the bed and follows after Celestia, mumbling harsh words under his breath.

[hr]

"Will you stop sulking!" Celestia scolds Anon.

Anon sits in his chair and continues to grumble. Celestia will admit that her meetings with the nobles of Canterlot usually leave her in the same state. However she grew use to it over the years.

"I can sulk if I want to!" He counters.

They both stop when the doors to the hall come flying open. One rather disheveled looking Luna comes stumbling in, looking like she just woke up.

"Hello, Tia." She replies automatically. "Human friend."

She walks by them both and takes her seat. She then perks up and quickly faces Anon.

"Human!"

Anon's eyes go wide as she flies out of her seat towards him. They both go tumbling on the ground and land in a heap of legs and forelegs. Anon and Luna have a pretty close friendship. Maybe not as close as Celestia's but pretty close. They usually talk in Anon's dreams or sometimes during her court. She needed someone to practice modern Equestrian on and Anon was perfect for the job. Seeing as he never ran from her in fear.

"Luna, get off me!" Anon yells as he tries to untangle her from himself.

A soft glow of yellow surrounds them both as Celestia helps pry her sister off Anon.

"Luna, what have we talked about?" Celestia scolds some.

"Do not attack guests." She says with a sigh.

"You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

Luna looks to her sister agast. "You know as well as I that we were at war with the minotaur before my banishment!"

Celestia rubs her face some. "That still did not give you the right to attack the ambassador they sent!"

"Can you put me down?" Anon asks.

Celestia sits him beside her as he continues to grumble to himself. Luna mirroring his mumbles as Celestia lets a tired sigh out. Soon the servants comes and place their dishes in front of everyone. Anon isn't too sure, but his nose is picking up something he hasn't smelt in a long time.

"Perhaps this will lighten your mood." Celestia says just before she pulls the covering away from Anon's plate.

Anon looks to his plate with wide eyes. Could it be?

"This isn't what I think it is, right?" He asks.

Celestia giggles some. "Sent fresh from Griffus."

What is set before Anon is one of the biggest hams he has ever seen. If it was anymore ham then it would've been a pig on a spit roast! He looks to Celestia in shock.

"Marry me." He says with stars in his eyes.

She scoffs at him. "Do enjoy it, Anon."

He doesn't need to be told twice as he takes a long blade in one hand and a fork in the other. As Anon chows down Celestia looks over to Luna.

"How has night court been going?"

Luna doesn't show any interest in Anon eating meat. In fact, before her banishment. It was common for ponies to eat fish. One of her best friends was a griffin as well, so she never felt wrong by seeing another creature eat meat. Though she will admit that it's still odd to see Anon eat both meat and vegetables. Usually creatures eat one or the other.

"Fine, the court is starting to pick up." Luna says with excitement.

"Good for you. Anything noteworthy?"

Luna chuckles a bit. "I got a few noise complaints. A DJ set up a midnight club and forgot to soundproof the walls. Practically kept most ponies up."

"I heard of her. Isn't her name, Vinyl?" Celestia asks.

Luna nods. "Correct, sister. I had to stay up a little late, but I managed to settle things nicely."

"Good work, Luna." Celestia reaches over and nuzzles her gently.

She pulls back and looks over to Anon. She can't help but feel her eye twitch as she spots an empty plate and Anon on the floor holding his stomach.

"Oh god, the pain! The delicious, salty pain!" He cries out.

Celestia gets up and goes to Anon.

"Why did you eat it all!?"

He groans again. "I-I see a white light." He reaches his hand up and touches Celestia's chest. "Oh, that's you."

"Come, we need to get you to bed." She says quickly.

"Sleep sounds good." He says in a drunken voice.

He waves at Luna as Celestia picks him up with her magic and walks out of the dining hall.

"He can be very strange when he wants to be." Luna says to herself as she returns to her meal.

[hr]

Celestia quickly sets Anon in bed and wraps him up. He lets out a long yawn and settles in nicely.

"You should really learn to take it easy." Celestia warns.

"Says the mare who ate two boxes of cake." He jokes.

Celestia shakes her head. "I knew I could metabolize it all in a few hours. I'm not so sure how humans work on that level."

He waves it off. "A little rest will help me feel better." He yawns again.

Celestia can't help but chuckle. "I've really had fun today, Anon."

He chuckles too. "I will admit, it wasn't so bad."

"How would you feel about visiting here more often?" Celestia asks.

"This might be the ham coma speaking, but I think I'm ok with that."

Celestia's smile grows larger as she nuzzles Anons cheek. Anon pats her head some just before she pulls away.

"Good night, Anon."

"Good night, Tia."


	3. Insert chapter here

"So you use to be a monkey?" Blue Bloods asks Anon with a large grin.

Anon gives a nod. "In a way, yes."

"I find that very interesting." Celestia says as the three of them have a small picnic in the garden.

Let me guess, you want to know how Anon ended up having a picnic in the gardens with Blue Blood and Celestia? I guess I have enough time to indulge you. I am rather tired though, so how about we go back a few hours and watch the events happen? Really? You would prefer that? Alright. The past will become present in 3, 2, 1.

[hr]

"Luna, what are you doing?!" Celestia screams at Luna as she tries to pry her off the Minotaur ambassador.

"WE WILL REND THY HEAD FROM THINE SHOULDERS YOU COW!" Luna yells as she tries to slash the ambassador with her horn.

Hmm.. Seems we went a little too far. Give me a second to calibrate this thing.

"Someone get this mare off me!" The ambassador screams in terror.

To think, the ambassador thought it was going to be the same old yearly meeting that he has with the princess. [i]Meet her sister she said, It'll be alright she said.[/i] What he did not expect was for Celestia's younger sister to gore him with her horn. Luckily he was fast enough to grab her horn before it could plunge into his chest, but that didn't stop Luna from pulling away from his grasp and trying again.

Luckily for the ambassador, Celestia managed to pry Luna off of the him and teleport her from the throne room. To make sure she would not return, Celestia made sure to place a large CnD spell around the room. That should be enough to stop Luna. After a few moments, she could sense that her sister was no longer attempting to break in. Celestia can't believe she forgot about the war. She scolds herself silently for not remembering the large crusade that was lead by none other than her own sister. She quickly sets her attention to the ambassador.

"I'm so sorry for that." She comes in and tries to defuse the situation.

Ah ha! I think I got this thing working again. Past, here we come!

[hr]

Celestia has a worrying look on her face as she stands in front of Anon's door. He went to sleep last night after eating all that meat and hasn't woken up yet. It's around five in the morning now. She's never known anypony to sleep past six. To be fair, Celestia doesn't know much about human sleeping habits. She also assumes that everypony rises at the same time as her, so she doesn't really know much about sleeping patterns in general. She has a very sheltered life to be honest.

A familiar smile return to her as she thinks about Anon. He's a great friend to have come to see her home. Despite his reserved nature, he always goes out of his way to make sure she is comfortable when she comes to spend time with him. Always making her smile, and just allowing her to be a normal pony again. She felt obligated to return the favor. That's why she ordered so much meat for his arrival. She knows that since his stay in Ponyville that he hasn't been getting much nutrition to balance himself out.

Celestias been around for a long time and met with many ambassadors in her time. Meateaters aren't a big concern to her. As long as it's not one of her subjects being consumed, she couldn't care less where the meat came from. Some ponies find it wrong to eat other creatures, but Celestia knows it is a necessity for some of the other races out there.

Before Luna was banished, it was common to see a pony eat a piece of fish from time to time. Some ponies even took it further by eating small amounts of meat as well. It never harmed them and many seemed to enjoy it. She's not sure on the date of when it happened, but after she had a piece of bad fish at a restaurant, everypony seemed to think that all fish were poisonous. After spending a day or so in her room to recover, Celestia received a petition signed by the entire city of Canterlot to ban the consumption of animals in Equestria.

This is one reason why she no longer goes out to restaurants. Ponies hang on every word she says and every actions she brings. She can say that she enjoyed a slice of cake from the most run down building ever seen, and ponies would flock to have a slice. In smaller towns she feels a bit of freedom, yet, there are always dangers. Such as reporters. While she dislikes them, she never says anything about it. Seeing as if she said she would rather have them beaten to death, chances are they would be.

That is another reason why she likes being around Anon so much. She can speak like a normal pony, have opinions, likes and dislikes. Anon never took her word for law, in fact, he would disagree with many of the things she likes. Though he mostly did it to make her angry. Like the one time he actually said that he didn't like cake. Everypony likes cake, even aliens from different worlds like cake.

Celestia stops in thought as she thinks that over. Now that she thinks about it, Anon's never eaten cake in front of her. He would just give his slice to her. Perhaps he was telling the truth when he told her that he dislikes cake? Celestia is so lost in thought she doesn't even see the door to Anons room open. Anon just stands there with surprise, he wasn't expecting to see Celestia here.

He looks over to a clock that is in his room and finds that it's around six in the morning. How long has she been standing here? What he finds disturbing is the thousand yard stare Celestia is giving. Anon waves his hand infront of her a few times to see if she would react. She just sits there looking him in the eyes, though he can tell that no one is home at the moment.

He walks over to her side and brings his hand up to her ear, snapping his fingers a few times. She still doesn't break from that look. Anon is starting to get a little worried now. He's never seen her so lost in thought before. Lost in the beauty of a hoof made cake, sure. But this is something else entirely.

"Celestia?" He calls to her. She doesn't acknowledge his presents. "Cel?" Still nothing. "Celly?"

Currently, Celestia is in her mind looking over memories of Anon. Every time she ordered him a piece of cake, he would turn it down or just give it to her. She's pretty sure she has never seen him eat a single slice of cake since they've become friends.

"Tia!"

Celestia jumps in shock as something slaps her flank. On reflex she throws her hind hoof back and smashes into something solid. She turns around and feels herself freeze up. Anon is lying there on his back.

"Anon!" She instantly runs to his side and brings him to her chest. "Are you alight?! What happened?"

He coughs a bit as he tries to bury away the pain inside of him.

"I-I think I got kicked by a horse." He lifts his shirt up a bit. A perfect hoof print is left as a bruise on his stomach. "Yeah, definitely kicked by a horse."

Celestia looks in shock as she pulls him tightly to her chest.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me."

"OW, easy!"

Celestia winces and eases up a little. Anon rubs his stomach some as he looks up to Tia. She has tears in her eyes and is only moments from crying.

"Don't look at me like that. It's my fault this happened." Anon speaks in an even tone. "You were zoned out and I tried to get your attention." He chuckled dryly some. "Smacking your flank while standing behind you, yeah, that wasn't one of my brightest ideas."

Celestia looks over to her flank and does find a red looking handmark there. She couldn't feel the sting at the moment, she's far more concerned over Anon to care.

"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary?" Celestia offers.

Anon shakes his head. "Nah, I just need to walk it off." He says as he slowly gets up.

Celestia is by his side as she helps him up. He keeps a single hand on the small of her back to balance himself out better. Getting kicked by a horse hurts. Celestia finds her mind coming back to why she came here in the first place.

"That reminds me. I came by to check and see if you were alright. You did seem rather ill last night."

Anon shifts some on his feet to gain better footing.. "I'm good. That rest really did do wonders."

Celestia looks at Anon and finds him rubbing his stomach some, the small winces are as clear as day to her eyes. She feels one of her wings embrace him as she pulls him to her neck. Anon can do no more than rest his head on the back of Celestia's neck. He knows she is trying to comfort him, yet he can tell that it's more for her benefit than his own. Even if he told her it wasn't her fault, she is going to blame herself. She's too caring for her own good.

Celestia can feel Anons heart beat slow as she holds him closer. She doesn't quite know why, but she likes to have him this close. She rarely gets to hold another like this. She use to hold Twilight like this when she was a filly, but those days are gone. She just assumes it's in her nature to take care of others.

"Do you want to join Blue and I on a picnic?" Celestia asks.

He smiles at her. "Sure."

[hr]

So that's pretty much how we got to where we are now. As for how it got to monkey talk? Well, Blueblood was telling Anon how much he likes monkeys and how Anon kinda reminded him of one. Well, wouldn't you know it, Anon admitted that his people use to be monkeys. Celestia never knew such a thing was possible, until Anon explained how it all happened.

"How is it that your people, what was the word, evolved?" Celestia asks.

Anon scratches the stubble that is starting to grow on his chin. Celestia finds it odd that Anon is largely hairless, and yet, he grows patches of hair in random places.

"Hard to explain." He admits. "Change happens over time. After a few million years, well, many things are unrecognizable."

Celestia gives a nod. She understands the point he is trying to make. Having only been around for a few thousands years. Celestia knows from experience that time does have a large influence on the world. Celestia giggles some as a small monkey starts to climb on Anon.

"I'm still unsure how your little friend there can one day become someone like you." She admits.

Anon shrugs. "I'm no scientist, so I can't really explain it in total detail."

Everything is peaceful right now, just another day of relaxing for them. Blueblood is walking around the garden petting some of the animals, while Anon and Celestia just relax under a local tree. It's one of those moments you seldom see in the life of royalty. Anon can't help but look over to Celestia as she looks out towards the garden. That look of tranquility.

"It's a good day, isn't it?" Celestia speak randomly.

Anon hadn't even noticed when Celestia turned to face him.

He looks out to the garden and nods. "Definitely."

Celestia was going to reply but notices a guard approaching them.

"Princess, we have a visitor." He speaks in a firm tone.

"Whom might that be?" She asks.

"One of the elements."

Celestia feels her brow raise. It couldn't have been Twilight, she usually sends a weeks notice before arriving.

"Ever think about telling her [i]which[/i] element?" Anon speaks in a sarcastic tone. "Because, you know, she isn't psychic." He then looks to her. "You aren't, right?" Celestia shakes her head. "Thought so."

The guard seems to realise his mistake as he gives a bow. "Terribly sorry. It's the element of generosity."

Celestia thinks over why she would be here. Perhaps she is visiting Fancy Pants and wishes for a place to stay? Celestia hears Anon let out a long groan.

"I can't stand that woman."

"Mare." Celestia corrects.

"Potato. Doesn't matter, the fact is that she is on my list."

"List?"

He looks to her with a raised brow. "You don't have a list?"

Celestia thinks it over. "There are some cakes that I would like to eat." She admits to him.

He shakes his head. "Not like that. Like, an enemies list."

"Enemy?" He nods. "I don't think I do have such a list. I will admit that Luna and I dislike Discord. Does that count?"

Anon lets out a sigh. "Not really. An enemy list is basically a list of people that have wronged you. You then get revenge, by any means necessary."

Anon reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small black book.

"Who's on the list?" Celestia asks curious.

"Let's see." Anon flips open his book. "Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash.." He pulls out a small pencil and starts to write. "Pinkie Pie." He then sets the pencil down. "There's also Fluttershy, Cheerilee, Mr. Cake, The Cake twins."

"Foals, really?" Celestia giggles at such a ridiculous thing..

He nods. "They gave me a look. I didn't much care for it." He then flips a page. "Derpy as well, most of the fillies and colts."

"Can you tell me why they deserved to get on this list of yours?" Celestia asks with a grin. She couldn't believe Anon had something like this on his person.

Anon flips back to the first page. "Twilight, for experimenting on me."

"That doesn-" Celestia tries to defend her student but is cut off by Anon.

"Against my will."

Yeah, talk about awkward.

"Oh.." Celestia has a feelings that she might need to talk to Twilight about boundaries.

Anon looks back to his list.

"Applejack, for bucking me when I told her that her apples aren't that great."

Celestia will admit that is not really a good reason to harm another creature. However she knows how headstrong that mare can be. She takes after her grandfather more than she probably will ever know.

"Rarity, for being herself."

That one seems a little unfair.

"Rainbow Dash, for her pranks."

Celestia can understand that one. Luna likes to prank her a lot and she doesn't take any joy in such an activity.

"Pinkie, for that rock she hit me with."

If only she had the time to grab her with her magic. She was honestly curious as to why that pony would assault Anon in such a way.

"Fluttershy, for not helping me with my protein needs."

She can understand why Fluttershy wouldn't do such a thing. She probably thinks the act of another creature eating another to be abhorrent.

"Cheerilee, for thinking I was a foalnapper."

Celestia was going to ask about that one, but found it leaving her mind as she hears the last pony on the list.

"Mr. Cake, for thinking I was hitting on his wife."

"How did that come to pass?" Celestia asks.

Anon looks to her. "How was I suppose to know that complimenting a ponies smile was considered flirting?"

"Well, it starts with our teeth. Our teeth change as we age. If you say a pony has a nice smile, then that is telling her that she is young looking and takes care of herself." Celestia informs him.

"Really?" She nods. "Huh.." He shakes his head. "Anyways. I told you about the twins already. Derpy got on the list when she tackled me to the ground for a muffin. As for the fillies and colts. When I went to see Cheerilee for the first time, they all thought it would be fun to dogpile on me. Which lead to why Cheerilee thought I was a foalnapper. I was trying to stuff them in that sack to get them off me!"

Celestia looks to Anon with a blank look.

"A sack?"

Anon waves it off. "Doesn't matter. The fact is, they are my enemies now."

"And what will you do to them?" She asks while rolling her eyes.

He shrugs. "Not sure, thinking about poisoning them."

Her playful attitude drops instantly. "You aren't serious, right?"

He looks to her with no emotion. "Of course not.. Why would I ever do anything like that?" He then grins at her and pats her on the shoulders some. "Just joking. I'm probably just going to ruin their careers. Not so sure about the young ones yet."

Celestia isn't really too sure on how to respond to that. Thankfully the guard thought that standing in place waiting for the conversation to return to his predicament wasn't very likely, so he decided to speak up.

"About Rarity, Princess?" The guard asks.

Celestia snaps to the task at hoof.

"My apologies." She gets up and looks over to Anon. "I'm going to greet her. Do you mind watching over Blueblood till I return?"

Anon leans back against the tree.

"Sure, I can watch him. You going to be back soon?"

She gives a nod. "I shouldn't be long."

Anon scoffs. "You haven't met Rarity then."

Celestia ignores his comment and motions for the guard to lead. Anon watches her leave and notices Blueblood walking over to him.

"Where's aunty going?"

"She needs to greet someone."

Blueblood gets excited at the idea of meeting somepony he knew.

"Do I know them?" He asks.

Anon shrugs. "Not too sure. You know Rarity by any chance?"

Bluebloods face skews in confusion as he tries to recall a pony by that name. He looks to Anon and shakes his head.

"Nothing? She's like, a white mare with purple curls. One of the elements of harmony?"

That sounds a little familiar to Blueblood. He remembers his aunty showing him those pretty glass windows in her throne room. If he remembers correctly, a few of them were about the elements. He still wasn't too sure what they were, but aunty seems to think they are very important. His mind flashes to a year ago, a white mare with curls and a pretty dress.

"Does she wear pretty things?" He asks.

Anon nods. "Yeah, she does."

The memory is slowly coming back to him. She's the mare from the Gala!

"I don't like her." He says, taking a seat next to Anon. He could trust him, seeing as his aunty likes him so much. "She kept following me around."

Anon rolls his eyes at that. He knows that Rarity was probably trying to get Blueblood to woo her.

"She [i]is[/i] rather annoying." Anon admits.

"She even went so far as to get cake into my coat!" Blueblood says aghast. "It took aunty all morning to get me ready for that party and I didn't want to get dirty. Not to mention, I practiced how to be fancy, as well as my Canterlot voice all year!"

Anon shakes his head some. He's definitely on the money with his original thought. Rarity probably tried to catch his interest, being as shallow as she is, probably heard he was a prince. Though Bluebloods status is considered more as an honorary title than anything else. Rarity must've not known about that.

"Don't mind her, she can be very difficult to deal with." He sympathises with Blueblood.

Blueblood just looks to the sky, unsure what to say.

"What if aunty wants me to meet her again?" He asks. "I don't think I could stand being around that s-stupid." Blueblood grunts in frustration. Taking a few deep breaths.

Anon pats him on the shoulder gently.

"Just ignore her."

"Ignore who?"

Anon looks over and sees that Celestia has returned.

"No one you know." Anon answers. "So what's Rarity doing here anyways?"

"Some kind of fashion show. She seems interested in knowing that you're here."

"Oh I bet she is." Anon says with irritation. "That woman really grinds my gears."

Celestia looks to Anon confused. "I am unaware what that saying means."

"She's annoying." He simplifies.

Celestia frowns at that. "While she can be a bit much at times, I guarantee that she doesn't have the element of generosity for nothing."

Anon waves that off. "Yeah, yeah. Magic of friendship, rainbow death beam. I heard it all before."

Celestia can't help but scoff at his description of the most powerful form of protection known to pony kind. Then again, he wasn't really off with his thoughts.

"Worry not, she made reservations at a hotel. She just wanted to come by and say hello."

Anon leans back against the tree. "Cool, so I don't need to worry?"

"She did want to say hello to you." Celestia admits as she looks over to Blueblood. "I told her that you were busy at the moment."

Anon nods. "Good call, Bluey here can't stand her."

Blueblood freezes up some at being put on the spot. Celestia looks over to him as he looks away.

"I understand why." Celestia says. "I heard about what happened at the gala."

Anon snorts. "Yeah, Blue gave me the rundown. That mare should be considered the element of shallowness."

Celestia wants to defend one of the elements, but she couldn't. As much as she hates to admit it. Anon is one hundred percent right on that. Celestia's been around for a long time, seen many things, including naive mares. Rarity seems to have never grown out of that 'prince charming' idealism. Anon can see the internal struggle Celestia is going through.

"Hey." Celestia looks back to him. "Think we can get an early lunch?"

Celestia looks up to the sun, then back to Anon. "Very well."

The three of them set off towards the dining hall for a nice lunch. The day is only starting and maybe more will come. That's a tale for another chapter though.


	4. Do you even care what I title this?

"I'm so tired." Luna says as she sways in her seat some.

Both Anon and Celestia didn't show up for breakfast this morning. Luna was looking forward to seeing her human friend just before she took a nap. That's why she is currently sitting in the dining hall right now. If he didn't eat breakfast, he would definitely be here by lunch. Luna will admit that Anon is a great friend to her. Though he can over exaggerate a great many things.

Luna giggles some to herself. She remembers when Anon showed her his list of enemies once in a dream. Luna knew deep down that Anon would do nothing of it. If anything, that list is more of a reminder as to why he doesn't interact with ponies. A way of justifying his want of being alone. She cannot blame him either. Anon seems to always end up on the wrong side of things.

He tries to be nice and compliment a mare, and it turns out that he did something he never intended. He tries to meet a local teacher, and things get out of hoof. When Luna thinks of Anon she sees herself. Someone who is very awkward around ponies, never knowing how to react to a situation. Anon even more so, seeing as he is not from this world and his attitude is one not seen by many ponies these days. Griffins, sure, but rarely ponies.

This is why Luna desperately wants to see Anon face to face. To let him know that she is real and also his friend. She can understand why her sister cares for Anon so much. To have a subject like him is a once in a lifetime experience. He is so jaded to others, always trying to push them away. Yet, if they survive the storm, Anon becomes far more open and loyal. She dares to say that his loyalty far exceeds the element itself. Anon's unfiltered attitude is something she is familiar with. It reminds her of a time before her banishment.

"Luna?"

Luna breaks from her thoughts and looks over to see Anon looking to her with a raised brow. She lets out a silent thanks to the stars. She wasn't sure how long she would've been able to keep herself awake.

"Anon, It's good to see you."

"Sister, are you feeling well?" Celestia asks with concern.

Luna looks over to her sister with a tired smile.

"I'm fine sister. A filly got lost last night and I stayed up to find her." She looks to Anon. "I wish to see Anon face to face before I take a nap."

Anon rolls his eyes. "You didn't need to stay up on my account, Luna. You know I don't sleep well at night anyways. I could've seen you at night court or something."

She shakes her head. "I felt it only right to make an effort." Luna shakily gets up from her seat. "I think I-"

Luna stumbles a bit but Anon comes to her side and gets a steady grip on her. She looks up and notices that he is frowning at her. Not because he needs to help her, but because she put herself in this situation on his account.

"Come on you big baby." Anon grunts a bit, surprising both Celestia and Luna as he lifts Luna up, cradling her to his chest. "Lets get you to bed. I don't need you falling asleep halfway to your bedroom."

Luna can't help the redness growing on her muzzle. This is the side she was thinking of earlier. Under all that negativity and pushing away, there's a person that does truly care for his friends. Not to mention that Luna has not been carried in such a way since she was a filly. She feels a little giddy at the thought of being taken care of like this.

"Perhaps I should call you [i]Sir[/i] Anonymous from now on. The act of carrying a princess to her chambers is rather chivalrous." Luna giggles a bit at that thought.

Anon rolls his eyes again. "Don't expect me to do this every night." He looks over to Celestia and Blueblood. "I won't take long.."

Celestia gives him a slow nod as he walks out of the dining hall. Was Anon always that strong or is this a new development? Luna is by no means a light pony. Yet Anon didn't even look strained as he held her. Celestia shakes that thought away.

"Waiter!" To her call, a single waiter pony comes to greet her.

"What do you order, princess?" He asks.

"Salad for myself, waffles for Blueblood and bacon with eggs for Anon." She says without a stutter.

The waiter gives a hesitant nod. He's had to serve carnivores before. Didn't mean he liked it much.

"Very well."

With that he takes his leave. Celestia takes her seat at the table as well and waits for Anons return.

[hr]

"Will you stop that?!" Anon shouts in irritation.

Luna's currently giggling like a little girl as she wiggles her hooves around.

"But this is so much fun!" She says with another titter.

"If you keep moving then I'm going to drop you!" He warns.

Luna lets out a huff of annoyance. "Very well." She then snuggles her head into Anons chest. "This spot will do till we are returned to our bed."

"Language, Luna, language." Anon points out.

"Forgive me. I sometimes slip into the old ways."

He lets out a sigh. "Don't worry. I personally think it's kinda.." He cringes some. "Cute."

Luna's eyes light up at that.

"Do you truly think that?" She asks him.

Anon groans a bit inside. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Now she's going to say something and then he's putting her on the list.

"That is very kind of you, Anon." Luna says with a sigh as she snuggles into his chest more. "Many ponies have told me that my way of talking is weird."

Hmm.. Wasn't what Anon was expecting to hear, but the princesses have been the normalest seeming ponies to him.

"Don't worry about others, Luna." His face shifts to his normal mask of jadedness. "People seem to just be problems in the long run anyways."

Luna looks up to him. "Will we become a problem to you one day?"

Anon looks down and can see the small glimmer of tears building at the edges of Lunas eyes. He will admit that he really likes Luna, almost as much as he likes Celestia. They both seem to be calm individuals. Though they can get easily emotional at times, but he mostly thinks that's because they are ponies. Can he say that she won't be a problem later? He cannot see into the future, and he hasn't been here long enough to find a pattern. Luna remind him a lot of himself. The insecure side that he buries.

"I hope not." He answers.

Anon looks up and finds that he is at Luna's room. Two weird looking ponies are standing guard. He doesn't need to say anything as they open the doors for him. He walks through and towards Lunas bed. He sets her down on top of the blankets, seeing as it's a rather warm day today, and gets ready to leave.

"May we ask one favor of you?" Luna asks.

"Sure." Anon answers.

"Would you join us in bed till we fall asleep?"

Anon cringed inside at that. He's not really one to be touched. The fact Celestia does it so much is just proof of how much he thinks of her as a friend. But, to cuddle with her? Now that seems like a line too far. As he looks down to Luna, she's looking up to him with such longing that he can almost feel the pain she's in. With a short sigh, he accepts his fate.

"Alright."

Luna brightens up at that as she scoots away some to give Anon a bit of room. He lays down on his back next to her as she snuggles up to him. Resting her head onto his chest. She can hear how fast his heart is pounding.

"Do you wish to be the big spoon?" Luna asks.

Anon groans. "Please try to sleep, Luna."

"Very well." She smiles as she snuggles a bit closer to him.

Anon reluctantly wraps his left arm around Luna and helps pull her closer. That seems to satisfy her as she tries to sleep. As he looks to the ceiling of Lunas room, he tries to figure out how he got into this situation. Perhaps he is getting too soft? As he looks down and sees the peaceful look Luna is giving, he feels that thought die out. This is his friend and making them happy feels rather natural.

[hr]

Celestia is wondering what is taking Anon so long to return. She knows that Lunas room isn't that far from the dining hall. Her questioning doesn't continue as Anon walks through the door and over to the only seat left that has a plate in front of it. That seat being at Celestia's right hoof.

"What kept you?" Celestia asks.

Anon takes his seat and slouches some.

"Luna." He rubs his face some. "She wanted to cuddle a little."

Now that is a surprise for Celestia. She wasn't aware that those two were so close.

"I-uh.. I see." She looks back down to her meal.

Anon feels his eyebrow raise some at Celestias mood shift. It then slowly dawns on him what she might be thinking.

"No! No way! Luna and I aren't, you know.. together." He says. "Just a friend thing."

For some reason or another. Celestia feels a large weight lift off her. Why would she instantly think Anon was dating Luna? That's just silly. Ponies commonly have snuggling partners. She knows that, yet she forgot too. Anon looks to his covered plate and takes off the lid. If he wasn't positive that a big white horse was sitting next to him, he would've assumed he was back on earth.

"Did you buy this meat for my visit?" He asks, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of someone going out of their way for him.

"No." That is a lie. "We have some ambassadors that eat meat." True, but still not the entire truth. She made sure to stock up specifically for Anon. "I just thought you would like something you seldom get."

Anon looks to his plate, then back to Celestia. He can feel a small battle going on inside of him. He doesn't want her to do things for him, yet, this was for an ambassador.

"Uhmm.. Thanks?" He says hesitantly before he eats his breakfast.

He will admit that last night he didn't care about whom the meat was bought for. Seeing as that was the first peice of meat he's seen in a year. Though now that his mind is far more level. He feels that urge to turn it down. Not because he doesn't want it, but because someone else gave it to him. Even if it is a close friend, it always felt wrong to have others do something for him. Like he would owe them, then they would take advantage of him one day.

He didn't need to worry about this with Celestia though. He knows she is very kind and wouldn't take advantage of him. At least, he hopes she wouldn't. Celestia on the other hoof is happy to see Anon happy. She's unaware of his current thoughts, but if she knew about them then she would try to prove to him that she would never do such a thing. She just wants to make his life easier. As she knows that he does have it a bit rough in some places.

That is why she lets him get away with so many things. She knows that he would never harm her ponies and just likes to talk about doing something. She knows it's just his way of letting off some steam. While she does feel like she should defend the elements when he talks down about them. Celestia can't say for certain if what Anon says about them is wrong.

Celestia doesn't know everything that happens in this world. If she did then she wouldn't need guards to protect the citizens. She is a normal pony and many forget that about her. She can tell that when Anon thinks about the elements, something has happened that he isn't telling her. He just brushes over them. Never giving a full explanation. She hopes that he will tell her in time.

Anon is currently enjoying his brunch. He can practically feel Celestia thinking about him. It's almost like a superpower he has. She's eating her meal, but he knows that her mind is wandering to him. Perhaps he shouldn't have shown her that list today. Maybe she is thinking that he's a threat and how she should send him to the dungeon.

"Celestia." Anon catches her attention. "You don't have a dungeon, do you?"

Celestia nods. "One was built many centuries ago. Though it's never been used."

So there is a possibility he could be locked away.

"Why do you ask?" She looks to him curiously.

He shrugs. "Just making conversation."

Celestia could see that he is lying as clear as her day. Something is happening inside of him right now. That question wasn't out of the blue, it was made for a reason.

"You know I wouldn't put you there, right?" Celestia tries to comfort Anon.

He nods his head slowly. "Yeah, of course."

Those words from Celestia didn't help calm him. If anything it confirms his suspicion. He was just asking about dungeons. She's the one saying she wouldn't put him there. Which means the thought of putting him there crossed her mind. These ponies think they're smart, but Anon is onto their games.

"Stop that." Celestia says.

Anon looks to her confused. "Stop what?"

She reaches her wing over and lays it onto his shoulders.

"You don't have to worry yourself, Anon. I'll always be here for you."

While on the outside Anon looks blank. On the inside is total turmoil. He wasn't really sure how to take a statement like that. His time on earth conditioned him to pick out lies and avoid people. Even when he showed up here in Equestria, he still didn't have any luck on a new start. While the ponies look friendly on the outside, as soon as you tried to make friends something bad would happen.

So why is it that he has Celestia as a friend? Why is Luna is friend? What does he consider Bonbon? It's all so hard for him to understand something he is not familiar with. Celestia has never asked him for anything. Never showing any signs of ill content towards him. The same can be said for Luna and Bonbon. They seem genuine and that is why Anon finds this confusing.

"I-um.." He doesn't know what to say.

"Come." Celestia stands from her seat and beckons Anon to follow her.

He gets up and stands by her as she wraps a wing around him. Anon hates to admit that he does feel really safe with Celestia. A feeling he hasn't felt in many years. Celestia can feel Anons body loosen up some as she holds him.

"I'm about to go to day court. Do you wish to join me?" She asks.

Anon nods hesitantly. "Sure."


	5. Skyrim shuffle

Anon is currently resting his back against the throne while tossing a small rubber ball at a wall and catching it. At first he was well behaved while Celestia went about her court. That didn't last long as he somehow managed to get his hands on that ball. The thing seems to catch the attention of everypony as they walk in to talk to their princess. The echo of it bouncing off the ground, then off the wall and back to Anon.

By the sun it is starting to get on Celestia's nerves. She has no idea where he even got the ball to begin with. One minute she is talking to a couple as they request her to be at their wedding, then she looks over to see Anon bouncing that thing away in boredom. She knows that it can get rather stale listening to other ponies talk, but she was hoping Anon would've held out a little longer.

Every time that ball bounces off the wall she can feel her ear flick over to the sound. Celestia finds a break in the ponies coming to court. Perhaps this is the time to catch Anons attention.

"Are you hungry?" She asks him.

"Nah." He mutters out as he continues to toss the ball.

"Are you sure?" She asks again. "It's almost time to end the court for the day. Dinner is only a few moments away."

"Nah."

Celestia catches the ball in air before it could return to Anon.

"Are you even listening?" Celestia scolds him.

He turns around to face her. The look he is giving her is one of confusion.

"Element business?" He asks unsure.

"No."

"Something about ponies?"

Celestia lets a tired sigh out. "No.. I asked if you were hungry."

"Yes!" Anon says as he springs up to his feet. "If we have to stay here any longer I might slit my wrists!"

Celestia feels a brow raise at that. Anon always has this tendency to say things she doesn't understand. Even make references she's never heard of.

"What does that mean?" She asks.

Anon looks away. "Human thing. So where we heading?"

Celestia feels herself smile a bit. "I was hoping we could enjoy a meal in my room?"

Anon feels his enthusiasm slip some. What is with ponies always taking him to their rooms? Ever since the Lyra fiasco, he tries his hardest to avoid going into a ponies home, let alone their rooms. Then again this is Celestia. Anon can say that he does trust her on some level. She's just being friendly and trying to kill two birds with one stone. Note to self, make sure to say that phrase to Fluttershy at some point.

"Um, sure." Anon relents.

Celestia feels herself beam at that. "Excellent!" She turns to one of her guards. "Let the ponies know that day court is closed for this evening."

He gives her a nod. "Very well, princess."

Celestia trots happily towards the main door. "Come along, Anon." She says with joy.

Anon lets out a sigh as he follows after her. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

[hr]

It actually wasn't that bad of an idea. Anon and Celestia are sitting on her balcony and looking over Equestria as the sun slowly makes its descent. They finished their meals awhile ago and are enjoying the moment.

"Did I ever tell you that the sun moves on its own where I come from?" Anon asks.

Celestia chuckles. "There was a time you told me every moment we met."

Anon chuckles at that as well. "Well, it's a tough pill to swallow. You know, magical horse moving giant celestial bodies at her command."

"That's how we do it in Equestria, Anon." Her horn slowly glows as she gets ready to set the sun. "There are times that I do wish for the skies you speak of. Ones that manage themselves." She says with a tone that spoke volumes about her age.

It's really easy for Anon to forget that Celestia is more than two thousand years old. She acts so different when she is away from the public that he honestly still finds himself surprised when he sees this side of her.

"Have you ever thought about taking a break?" He asks her.

"Many days I do. Other I don't." She admits.

"You ever try?"

She shakes her head. "No, my ponies need me."

"What about Luna?"

Celestia looks over to him with a questioning look.

"What of her?"

"Well, can't she take the reins for awhile?"

Another saying that leaves Celestia unsure of what Anon means. The only reins she knows of are the ones attached to some rather questionable clothing. Celestia finds her mind flashing to what she would look like if she wore a saddle and reins. It's very hard to get the princess to blush, but her thoughts are lighting a fire on her face.

"I-I think you may need to elaborate." She says with embarrassment.

Anon scratches his head some. Perhaps that saying means something here that he is not aware of? This pony land is crazy.

"Um, well. We have horses and we ride them sometimes. The saying of 'taking the reins' means to let someone else lead."

That seems to make more sense to Celestia. It then falls into place what Anon is asking of her.

"Let Luna? No, no, no! She's still getting settled! I can't just have her take over everything. There needs to be a transition period, informing the ponies, letting th-"

Anon just shakes his head some as Celestia continues to name off reasons why she can't take a break. So much so that Anon decides it's just best to end it. He gently rests his hand over her mouth.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, not me." He says as he removes his hand.

Celestia feels her head fall at that. A long tired sigh escaping her. Anon is right, she is trying to convince herself why she shouldn't take a break. Celestia knows that there is no transition period for the ponies. If she ever took a break then they would panic. She trusts her sister and knows she would lead well. She just fears what ponies may whisper behind her back. Luna was not one to adhere to a more forgiving policy.

Back in the day Luna was well known for many beheadings. A practice that has long since been abandoned. Though she wasn't too sure if Luna may reinstate it, if the right noble tried to talk down to her. It's crossed Celestias mind more than once.

"I-I don't know." She relents. "I fear what may come from such a decision."

Anon shrugs. "Maybe widespread chaos." Celestia looks at him with slight panic. He rolls his eyes. "Or maybe nothing will happen. Maybe you will have a nice day relaxing. If there's any trouble, then Luna or one of the many guards would come calling."

Celestia hates to admit it, but Anon is starting to make more sense by the second. What he says is true. If Discord himself were to return she would be informed immediately. It could also put Luna in a more positive light. She is always alone, locked away in her room. Perhaps this could benefit them both?

"I'll think about it."

"Whatever." Anon says passively.

Why is he even trying to convince the princess to take a break anyways? Sure he cares about her. She is after all one of his very few friends here. He just doesn't feel right though. Usually Anon likes to keep his distance, even with friends. He was never one to get involved with their personal lives. This though, this isn't like him. He blames Celestia and how close she is. Maybe he should break it off? She's making him too soft.

Before he knows it, he might be calling the mane six his friends! Oh, that will be a cold day in hell.

"Are you alright?" Celestia can see that Anon is struggling with something.

"Nothing." He looks back to the horizon.

Celestia moves closer to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He says with an emotionless tone.

Celestia knows this side of Anon. It's the same side she saw when he first arrived. Bottling up his emotions. She will admit that since they've become friends, Anon has came out of his shell rather quickly. Being more animated and caring. Then there are times like this. Times that he just pulls everything back into himself. She wishes she could help him.

She uses her wing to pull him to her side.

"You have no reason to keep everything inside. Anon."

Anon quickly stands and breaks from her hold.

"I'm going to take a walk." He says. "See ya."

Before Celestia can say anything Anon is already out the door. She lets out a sad sigh.

"I'll be here if you need me." She whispers to no one.

[hr]

If Anon needed anything right now, it would be a drink. He hasn't had one in forever. The moon is now high in the sky and marking that the night has officially began. Anon has been trying to find someone around this place to give him directions. Not a single guard was around though, so he just went to wander the streets of Canterlot some. After that talk with Celestia and some brief reflection of the time they spent. Anon has come to the conclusion that she is bad for his health.

He likes who he is and her niceness is literally bleeding into him. If he stays near her for too long then she might change him more. He hates the thought of it, but he might need to cut ties with her. Which is odd, because he usually doesn't care when he cuts people off. Just thinking how sad it would make her makes him feel bad. Is this how normal people feel about things? He doesn't like it.

He is very confused right now. Before coming to this place, it was easy for Anon to let someone go. He would simply part ways with little to no cares given. So why does he fear losing Celestia's friendship? Is it because she is the closest of all the creatures he's met? Is it because she accepts him and all his faults? He doesn't know, and that is what worries him. He always took pride in the thought that his mind is always constant. Yet, he finds himself questioning everything when she is around. He does things he normally wouldn't do just to make her happy.

He finds himself leaning against a nearby wall as his thoughts take over. He just wishes he could drown all these voices away. They aren't doing him any favors.

"Is that you, Anonymous?" A british like tone calls out.

Anon groans on the inside. He knows this voice all too well. He looks over to his left and finds Rarity standing right there. He doesn't even answer her as he turns away and walks in the opposite direction she is coming from. He hopes she will understand the gesture, but that doesn't seem likely as he hears the sound of her hooves trotting up to him.

"Anon, please let me talk to you." Rarity pleads.

"Nothing to talk about." He says emotionlessly. "What happened happened."

Rarity feels her heart burn a little inside at his dismissive attitude. She just wants to apologise to him for what happened, yet he never hears her plea. She quickly trots ahead of him to block his way.

"Anon, I just want to say how sorry I am for what happened between us. If you would please just give me a second chance, I swear we can be friends!"

Anon looks down to Rarity with cold eyes. Not a single emotion showing through. While ponies eyes show a great deal of emotion, humans tend to have a deeper look when you gaze into their eyes. Anon always held a calculating look when he talked to ponies. This though, his eyes are blank. Not a single thing is being shown, and that makes Rarity nervous.

"I don't want to be your friend, I don't want your friends as my friends, I don't care if you're sorry and this conversation is over." Anon says with a steady tone.

He brushes past Rarity as she just stands there. She isn't sure what to say about that. She can't fault Anon either. She feels horrible about what she did to him. What they [i]all[/i] did to him.

[hr]

Celestia is really worried about Anon. So much so that she went to her sisters room to talk to her. She can sense her sister awake and waiting for her. Luna has always been good at knowing when she needed her company most. Celestia doesn't pause as the doors to Luna's room open for her. They gently close behind her as she spots her sister laying on a large pillow in the center of the room. Another pillow waiting for her as well.

"Good night, sister." Celestia says with a quick nuzzle to Luna as she takes her seat.

"Good night to you as well, sister." Luna says with a small smile.

Luna knows that her sister has something on her mind. This is the reason why she decided to wait in her room till she arrived.

"What troubles your mind, Tia." Luna asks.

Celestia lets out a small sigh. "Anon."

Luna gives a nod. "We understand. His reservations are holding him from truly connecting with another pony."

Celestia shakes her head some. "It's not just that. Anon seems to have a genuine hate for ponies. He tries to hide it, but I can see right through him" She looks up to her. "What happened to him? It was only a day ago that Anon told me that Twilight actually experimented on him against his will." She looks away in shame. "Why has he kept such a thing from me? What else has gone on from beyond my sight?"

Luna feels uncomfortable with the questions her sister is asking. Being a princess of the night, she can enter into any creatures dream world. Anon, his dreams are always nightmares. When she came to save him from these dreams, he got angry, telling her that it is his problems to handle. She's tried to get him to talk about what happened to bring about these terrors, yet he always held his tongue.

"He doesn't sleep much." Luna admits. "He is plagued with nightmares. They vary in context, but most of them have a main theme." She looks up and locks eyes with her sister. "They center around our subjects. The elements being the largest influence. Anon has told us his enemies list, yet he never goes into great detail about what happened."

"Do you think the others hurt him?" Celestia asks concerned.

"That I cannot answer. Anon has always kept his secrets close. We may never know, lest he reveals them himself."

Celestia can't help but worry over Anon. She just wants him to be happy and healthy. The fact he holds these strong emotions inside isn't good for him.

"Tell me about his dreams." Celestia looks to her sister. "I wish to hear them myself."

Luna looks out her balcony door towards the moon.

"Very well." She lets out a long sigh as she looks over to her sister. "The first time I met Anon in his dreams was only a week or so after his arrival."


	6. Neigh yes to distress

Anon feels amazing. He managed to stumble into a random bar around a rather shady part of Canterlot. They serve some decent booze at cheap prices. He's been drowning himself in this miracle cure since he stepped foot in here. He's never felt this good in a long time. No thoughts, worries or ponies on the mind. Just the numbness and burn in his throat.

"Barkeep!" He shouts. "'Nother shot!"

"I think you've had enough." The pony says.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" He shouts. The entire bar goes quiet. That's when Anon suddenly burst into laughter. "Always wanted to say that." He slams some bits on the table. "You want the money or not?"

The bartender shakes his head as he serves him another drink. Anon knocks it back in one swing and taps the glass again. Another shot being poured for him. Suddenly a large flash goes off behind him. He unsteadily turns around and sees [i]just[/i] the pony he wanted to see.

"Sunbutt!" Anon cheers.

Celestia was not expecting to arrive where she stands. She looks around to the wide eyes of all the ponies in this rather run down bar. Her eyes falling on the drunken form of her best friend.

"Oh, Anon." Celestia can smell the booze on his very being. Even then she couldn't stop the fresh tears that fill her eyes. Anon is too drunk to notice this at the moment.

He pats a seat next to him. "m'ere, letsh have a drink together." He slurs heavily.

"Anon, I think we should go back to the castle." Celestia says trying to keep her mask on firmly, but after what Luna showed her, she won't last very long..

"D-Don't be a shtick in the mud, p-princessh." He slams a hand onto the bar. "Bar keep! Round for me and my friend!"

The bartender breaks from his shock and quickly sets up another shot. Anon picks up his and gets ready to knock it back, but finds it floating away from his hand. He looks over and notices Celestia moves the drinks away from him.

"We are leaving, Anon. Now." She says sternly.

"Whatever." Anon pulls out some bits and throws them onto the bar. "Keep the change. Looks like I'm in trouble."

Anon shakily gets out of his chair and walks over to Celestia. He stumbles a bit but quickly holds onto her to keep himself from falling over.

"Hold on tight, Anon." She says.

"Yup, lets get this over with."

Celestia teleports them into Anons room. She sets him down onto a couch as she takes a seat next to him.

"I need to talk to you about something." Celestia says.

"What is with you ponies and talking? Doesn't matter what happens, you all want to talk. Talk, talk, talk!" He slumps over the couch. "I hate talking. Why can't we just sit here?"

"This is serious, Anon!" Celestia shouts.

Even though Anon is hammered, he can hear the desperation in her tone.

"W-What's got you all in a huff, sunbutt?" He asks.

"Maybe we should talk when you're sober?" She says, slightly regretting the idea of doing this right now.

"Nah, chances are that i'm going to have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow. You don't want to be around for that." Anon warns.

Celestia lets out a sigh. "Anon, I worry about you."

"I worry about me too." He says with a chuckle.

She ignores him. "It's just. I-I asked Luna to show me some of your dreams."

She looks over to Anon and notices the large scowl on his face. Gone was his good demeanor, replaced with something far more intense.

[i]"What?"[/i] He asks.

"I-I worry that you're bottling up your emotions. I needed to know what has happened to you!" Celestia tries to reason.

His mood shifts from anger, to happiness.

"Always worrying." He chuckles. "That is you after all, Tia." His anger quickly comes back. "Doesn't give you the right to snoop around my business."

Anon seems to be far more unstable when he is drunk. Never showing one emotion for long.

"There are a few things I would like to know." She presses on.

He waves it off. "Probably what Luna has been wanting to know for awhile now." He chuckles. "Whatever, you want to know about my dreams?" He looks over and notices Celestia nod. "Fine. But before I tell you." He looks over to a dark corner. "Get out here, Luna. You're not fooling anyone."

Celestia jumps slightly as she sees her sister enter from the shadows.

"You could see us?" Luna says with surprise.

"Language, Luna." Anon warns. "You smell like nightshade."

Luna couldn't help but blush. Anon could smell her? Anon scoots over towards Celestia as Luna takes a seat on the opposite side of Anon.

"Alright ladies. Time for a tale the likes you will never forget." He smiles slowly fades. "No matter how hard you try." He shakes his head some as he looks back to Luna. "Before I start, which dreams did you show her?"

Luna looks away with shame as she thinks back to only a few minutes ago.

[hr]

Luna looks over and finds her sister looking around at the darkness of the room she is in. A single light flicks on and blinds her briefly. What Celestia sees before her leaves her in a state of shock. Anon is strapped to a table, hands and feet bound tightly.

"Get me out of this thing, Twilight! I didn't agree to this!" Anon shouts in panic.

Celestia finds her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she watches Anon struggle against the straps. She has never seen him with such raw emotion on his face before. The look of pure terror will forever be etched into her mind.

"I don't want to be here!" He screams now as he thrashes about.

"By the sun." Celestia whispers.

Luna materialises next to her sister.

"Calm yourself, Tia."

Celestia looks to her sister in disbelieve.

"We have to help him!" She shouts harshly.

Luna shakes her head some. "This is a memory, sister. This is when I first entered Anon's dreams."

Luna looks over to the left as Celestia follows her gaze. Celestia notices her sister descending from the sky with her horn lighting up brightly. She crashes onto the floor right next to Anon. With a quick slash of her horn his nightmare fades to nothing. The table he is strapped to fades away with everything else. He falls to the ground covered in sweat. As he regains his composure, he slowly looks up to Luna.

"What are you?" His voice no longer contains the same fear Celestia heard before. "Something isn't right here." He looks around. "Is this a dream?"

"I have saved you from your nightmare, creature." Luna speaks in a gentle tone.

Anon instantly locks eyes with Luna, a certain fire behind them.

"Who told you to save me?" He asks, a certain bite to his words.

Memory Luna did not understand. Did this creature not appreciate that she saved him from his suffering?

"This is my job." Memory Luna looks closely to the creature. "You are the creature Twilight has told me of. Human, correct?"

"Get out." Anon says in a voice that is darker than the blackness of his dream.

"Excuse me?" Memory Luna looks to him unsure what to think.

"I said get out! Get out of my head!"

The entire dream collapses as memory Luna disappears.

[hr]

"Ah, the first time we met." Anon says with a nod. "I probably don't need to tell you what that dream was about." He chuckles. "You can guess with all the info you've got. Twilight took me into her home, asked me questions about my world. I tried to tell her as much as I could but it was never enough for her. One struggle later, i'm strapped down to a table and hooked up to god knows what."

Anon looks over to see a certain fire in Luna's eyes, but Celestia looks very hurt.

"It wasn't as bad as the dream though. I didn't scream very much. I told her to let me go but she didn't seem to notice or care. Eventually I just decided to lay back and wait for it to be over. She probably didn't know I have claustrophobia."

"What is that?" Luna asks.

"A fear of being confined. Usually small spaces or being held in a room. Basically having no means to escape" Anon looked over to Luna. "So, what else did you show her?"

Luna give a sad sigh as she thinks back to the next dream she showed her sister.

[hr]

"What did you say about my apples!?" Applejack shouts to Anon as he holds his ground.

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Applejack. I just said they were fine." He answers with his emotionless attitude.

"Fine?! Just fine?!" She takes a few steps towards Anon as he takes a few steps back.

"I don't understand why you are upset." He says.

Applejack snorts. "These are the best apples in all of Equestria! They're better than just fine!"

"What proof do you have of that?" He asks.

"What?" Applejack looks to him confused.

"Just as I asked. What proof do you have that these are the best in the nation?"

"Well, we don't exactly know." She admits. "But I know they are!"

"That's your opinion."

"It ain't opinion, it's fact!"

"And that is [i]your[/i] opinion!"

Celestia flinches as she watches Applejack quickly whip around and buck Anon in the stomach. The force is strong enough to send him rolling backwards a few times before he ends up on his back. Celestia watches Applejacks face quickly morphs from pure rage to shock, then concern. She quickly runs over to Anons side.

"I'm sorry for that An-"

Applejacks eyes widen as she finds herself pinned on her back. Anon has his hands wrapped firmly around her neck and continues to strangle her with all his strength. Celestia looks over to Luna as she tries to understand what she is looking at. She looks back to find Applejack has tears in her eyes as she weakly tries to kick Anon off her, but she is running out of air.

Celestia can see the look in Anon's eyes. They are blank, not even a flicker of light left in them. It's as if he lost his soul at this moment. She looks back down to Applejack again in shock. If somepony didn't stop him, he's going to kill her! Suddenly Anon lets her go as Applejack rolls over and struggles to catch her breath. Celestia looks back to Anon and notices the look of horror on his face.

He says nothing as he ran away. The dream dissipates once more.

[hr]

He chuckles at that. "Yeah, that one isn't as straight forward as the first. You see, everything leading up to the point where I choke her is accurate. I heard around town that if I got in good with Applejack, then ponies would accept me easier. One thing lead to another and she kicked me. When she came to help me, I wanted to strangle her to death. It never got to that point though. I just pushed her away and went back home. I guess that dream was just my pent up rage."

Celestia isn't sure how to process this. Should she console him?

"Next dream." Anon says looking far more tired as this goes on.

[hr]

"I must say that you have a marvelous posture."

Celestia feels her brows raise as she finds Anon on a small stage of some kind. Rarity working a measuring tape around his form.

"Thank you." Anon answers automatically.

"No problem, darling. I simply speak the truth." She compliments.

"You know I can't pay you back for these clothes." Anon says. "I'd rather you didn't take the time to do this."

"Oh hush! Think nothing of it." She says.

"Seriously. I don't want these clothes." He says as he quickly dismounts the stage.

"What?!" Rarity quickly blocks his path. "Why not?!"

"I don't take charity." He answers.

"How about you do a job for me? Then it wouldn't be charity?" Rarity offers.

Anon lets out a sigh. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, there's this little mountain that contains gems, just outside Ponyville. If you go and dig a few up for me, then I would greatly appreciate it!"

Anon gives a nod. "Sure. I'll be back soon."

"Excellent! I'll be waiting here."

Celestia finds her mind wondering. A mountain with gems? Wait, Rarity didn't send him [i]there[/i] did she!? She quickly looks over to dream Anon as he walks off towards the very mountains that she was thinking of.

"No.." She feels her body become heavy. "No, please, no.."

"Sister, prepare for a skip."

"Skip?" Celestia looks to Luna unsure of what she means.

"The next few minutes he experiences in his dream are pure pain, yet not a single thing is shown. It starts up again a few moments after."

Celestia looks back to the road unaware of what is to happen. It is brief but noticeable. The light in the sky, the clouds, all of them quickly move across the sky. She only felt a fraction of what Luna spoke of, it still hurt her deeply though. She finds her eyes looking up to the horizon. A shadowy figure limping its way towards Rarity's home.

She can't hold back her gasp as she looks upon Anon. He is covered in bruises, blood and scratches. His clothes are horribly torn and he's walking with a significant limp. He clutches his stomach tightly as he continues on his path. Finally he makes it to Rarity's door. She can see the look of pure hate in his eyes as he readies his fist to bang on the door.

His anger quickly vanishes as his hand drops. He just stands there for a few moments before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few gems. He simply crouches down and lays them at her front door. He turns away and limps back towards his home without looking back. Celestia feels her tears flowing freely now.

[hr]

"That was the last dream my sister could take. She only wished to find you after." Luna said.

Anon chuckles sleepily. "My little eternal goddess couldn't handle anymore?"

Anon tries to joke with Celestia, but it doesn't take. She just looks away with tears still threatening to fall.

"Luna is the most strong hearted of the both of us." Celestia admits.

Anon lets out a sigh. "Well, that dream isn't actually a dream. That is a memory. Rarity told me to go dig up those gems in the mountains. What she didn't tell me about the place is that it is guarded by diamond dogs. A battle for my life later, I come staggering back to Ponyville worse for wear." He shakes his head. "I still couldn't bring myself to get angry though, to have a moment. So I just went back home, as I usually do."

"I'm so sorry, Anon." Celestia says as she leans her head on his shoulder. "I didn't know."

He pets her head some. "I won't say it got better after those incidents princess. In fact, it got worse. Life is pretty good now, so, there's that."

Anon still feels a great deal loopy after all that alcohol he drank. He isn't even sure if this is all a dream or not. He always wanted to tell the princess about how terrible her ponies are, but that was before he got to know her personally. Doesn't seem to matter though. Right now, Celestia is crying on his shoulder while Luna scoots closer, wrapping her forelegs around Anon to hold him tight.

Seems he is stuck here no matter what happens. Well, he is tired anyways. Might as well pass out for awhile. Celestia eventually notices that Anons breaths are shallow. She lifts her head and looks down to him as he rests. The stench of alcohol still present. She looks over to Luna as she lifts her head as well. It seems she too had done her fair share of crying.

"Why does he not emote from these horrors, sister?" Luna asks.

Celestia shakes her head. "I don't know, Luna. Perhaps he did at one point, or maybe he never did." She cringes some at the memories that replay in her mind. "What are we going to do? Can we even help him?"

"Perhaps rest is what we need." Luna motions towards Anon's bed. "Tomorrow we can think of how to help our friend."

Celestia gives a nod as she gently picks up Anon from the couch and levitates him onto the bed. Making sure to place him in the center. She doesn't want to leave him alone. At least that's what she thought. Truthfully, she doesn't want to be alone right now. She crawls into bed as she wraps her hooves around Anon. Luna too climbs into bed on the opposite side and wraps her hooves around Anon as well. Using her magic to lay a blanket over them.

Luna looks to Anon, then to her sister. "Anon would be far more comfortable without these." Luna says as she looks to his clothes.

"Perhaps you are right." Celetia agrees as she uses her magic to teleport his clothing to the floor.

With that done. The two princesses and Anon fall into a blissful slumber. Well, close enough at least..


	7. When life gives you lemons

`"Oh...my head." Anon groans silently to himself. His eyes slowly flutter open for the briefest moment. The smallest amount of light forcing him to snap them closed with a hiss. "Yeah, definitely a hangover."

Anon doesn't remember too much about what happened last night. All he can recall is bumping into someone, then really needing a drink. Something about Celestia and Luna, then nothing. He cringes some as his head continues to thump against his skull. Why the hell did he drink so much again? It probably doesn't matter. He can worry when he's done resting for a little while longer.

He slowly moves around to get comfortable again. Rolling onto his left side, he jerks back some at the feeling of something pressing up against him. Now Anon is in total confusion over what is happening right now. He doesn't even need to open his eyes to know who is in his bed. He knows that only one pony smells like nightshade. He forces his eyes open, only to see the curled up face of Luna.

So, that confirms one thing. Anon looks past her to make sure that he is still in his room, from the looks of it, he definitely is. Why is she here? He notices her start to turn in her sleep. She scoots closer to him. That's when something else becomes apparent. Anon can feel her coat on his skin, like, his entire skin. He gingerly lifts the blanket some and finds that his thoughts are right. He's naked, in bed, with Luna.

Alright, no time to panic. Maybe this is a big misunderstanding?

"Mmm.. Anon." A murmur calls from behind him.

Anon doesn't get to see who was talking as a set of hooves wrap around his waist and pull him back. He feels his back make contact with something especially soft. He doesn't know how to process what the hell is happening right now as a sigh of content reaches his ears. Slowly he looks over his shoulder to see the [i]last[/i] pony he wanted to see right now.

There lay Celestia, her muzzle resting on his shoulder with a small smile as she continues to rest. Anon can feel his heart racing as multiple thoughts fill his mind. What the hell did he do last night?! Why are [i]both[/i] the princesses in bed with him?! And why the hell is he [i]naked[/i]!? He knows the answer, he didn't want to believe it, but he knows the answer.

He got drunk and somehow got these two into bed. How he even managed to do that is leaving him in a state of shock. The thoughts of what they probably did last night makes him shiver a bit inside. He likes the princesses, don't get him wrong. It's just, he wasn't at that stage in his life where he wanted to get physical with a pony. Well, with any species really. He even had a hard time with humans. He just doesn't like being too physical with anything.

Yet, here he is. In bed with two of the most powerful ponies on this planet. From the smiles on their faces, he did a pretty good job. What is he going to do now? Do they remember what happened last night? Were they drunk as well? If they weren't, then does that mean they are interested in him? So many questions and no answers to help. All he has is a racing heart and a pounding head.

He needs to get out of this bed quick and try and forget this ever happened. New problem, how is he going to get out of bed? Celestia practically has him in a kung fu grip! There's no way he can escape! Not to mention that her fur against his bare naked flesh is making him feel really weird right now. His situation only gets worse as Luna scoots closer to him.

Yeah, he's screwed now. He is sandwiched between these two with no means of escape. He lets out a silent sigh as he accepts his fate. All he can really do right now is try and get some rest. Maybe he can explain that whatever happened was a mistake. If they don't understand, then maybe he will go to the griffon kingdom for the rest of his life. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

[hr]

Celestia feels something pressed firmly against her barrel. Her emotions are completely relaxed right now. She swears she's never had a morning like this one. She doesn't even open her eyes as she ignites her horn, moving the sun into place as she always does. She just snuggles closer to whatever she is holding. Where is she? Slowly her mind starts to warm up to her previous memories.

It comes flooding back, what happened yesterday, the dreams, the talk she had with Anon. Her eyes slowly open as she looks down slightly to see that he is firmly pressed against her body. A small smile grows on her lips as she holds him. He is here and she will protect him. He's suffered enough and it's high time Celestia helped him. He's been nice to both her and her sister. It's only right to return the favor.

She pulls him a little closer to her as she rests her muzzle on his neck. She looks past him and spots Luna in bed as well. She has her head buried into his chest with a small smile on her face. Celestia feels her heart melt a little at the sight. Still, she can't help but cringe some as she also recalls the memories. Twilight, how was she going to deal with this?

She knows she can't let this slide by without action. What Twilight did is downright criminal. She needs to lay the law down on her and make sure something of this nature doesn't happen again. She is certain that Twilight will learn a lesson. But what of the others? Can she really say anything to them? While what they did to Anon is horrible, she's not too sure what she can do.

Not to mention that she hasn't even gotten the full story from Anon. She's only heard of three of the elements. What of the other two? What about the other ponies? There is so much Anon is holding from her. Does he only do it to protect her? Is it to protect himself? She doesn't know and it hurts her that she doesn't know what to do to help him.

[hr]

Luna takes in a strong scent that is pressed against her muzzle. The smell is familiar to her, yet so different. It's strong, musky, a salty kick to it as well. She knows this smell very well. This is the smell of her human friend, Anonymous. She opens her eyes and finds a wall of skin before her. Her smile growing more as she pulls away and looks up.

There, still sleeping, is him. She feels her smile slip some as she notices his face turn to a grimace. He's having another nightmare it seems. She gently lowers her head and touches her horn to his head.

"Forgive me." She whispers as she casts her spell.

His grimace disappears as he goes back to his neutral look. She knows there's a chance that Anon will remember that she helped him with his dream again. She didn't care though. After getting the truth from Anon the other night. She can't help but feel her anger rise tenfold. To think the elements would be so cruel to her friend! She feels as if a beheading is in order for such a travesty!

She quickly reels back from that. Her sister wouldn't allow that. Since they are the elements, they will get a degree of leeway. She presses her face harder into Anons chest. She doesn't want her friend to suffer. She wants him to be happy, something she wishes for as well. She feels her tears build as she nuzzles him gently. Something settles on top of her mane.

"What did I tell you about helping me." Came a neutral tone.

Luna looks up to see Anon is looking at a wall behind her. His hand gently stroking her mane.

"That it is your problem to deal with." She answers with sorrow.

"Don't cry." He says as she continues to pet her. "You don't need to cry over some silly dream."

Does he not remember what he told them last night?

"I cry not of the fictions, Anon. I cry from the truth."

Well that catches Anon off guard. What does she mean by that?

"Well, regardless. I might have a few questions for you when I get dressed." He answers.

"Why do you feel the need to clothe yourself?" Luna raises a brow. "Do you not feel better in the nude?"

Anon can feel his cheeks redden. Something rare for either princess to see.

"I-I thought I told you before why I wear clothes?" He questions.

Luna shakes her head. "I do not remember such conversations."

"Just, help me get away from Celestia. I'll tell you then."

Anon slowly tries to shuffle his way out of Celestia's hold but all he gets in return is her tightening her grip.

"Going somewhere?" Anon hears Celestia coo into his ear.

"Yeah. I need to get out of this bed and dressed, now." He says without a waver in his voice.

"Do you not wish to rest longer?" She asks.

"Nope. I want my clothes."

She can feel his heart starting to race. Fearing that he is getting scared she lets him go quickly. He rises from the bed with the blanket wrapped around his body. He walks over to his clothes that are tossed around the room. This evidence is not helping him in proving that this is all just a big misunderstanding. If anything it just proves that he definitely did something he is going to regret later. With his clothes in hand he walks into the bathroom and closes the door shut.

"Did you find Anon to be far more reluctant to make contact with us?" Luna asks.

Celestia nods. "He did seem to shy away from us during his escape."

"Perhaps we have missed a custom of his people?" Luna whispers to herself.

"There is a chance." Celestia agrees, having heard her.

Anon leans his mouth under the faucet as he takes his fill of the water that comes. His head still hurt, but at least the water will help. He looks up to the mirror in thought. How is he going to approach something like this? Should he just come right out and ask? He shakes his head. There's still a chance that this is a misunderstanding. At least, he hopes so. He has no idea what to do if it isn't.

Fully dressed and still feeling like trash. He walks back into the room where Celestia and Luna wait. Anon walks out of the bathroom fully clothed. Both princess' are laying on his bed still as they look at him.

"How drunk was I last night?" He asks.

"Barely coherent." Luna answers.

He nods. "That explains a few things." Anon shifts uneasily at his next question. "Why was I naked in bed?"

"We thought you would be more comfortable." Celestia states.

Alright, time for the real question.

"Did we, you know.." Anon looks away in total embarrassment as he makes a hole with one hand and pokes his index finger into it.

Both sister's faces light up as the gesture hits home. Does Anon think they rutted last night?! Celestia wasn't sure what to say as Luna slowly changes from shocked to something a little more sinister.

"Yes, Prince Anonymous." Luna answers.

Both Anon and Celestia practically snap their necks as they look at Luna in shock.

"P-Prince?" Anon asks hesitantly.

Luna nods. "Verily! You have claimed both mine sisters and our own flower. You shall rise to the ranks as prince. As per tradition!"

Anon stumbled back against the wall. No, this isn't what he wants! This is complicated! He doesn't like complicated! Celestia quickly recovers. She knows what her sister is up to now.

"Do not listen to my sister, Anon." Celestia shoots Luna a glare. "She knows not when the time for pranks are right."

Luna gives a hesitant nod. "Forgive us, Anon. We could not help ourselves."

Anon feels his heart rate slow as he hears this. To his surprise, he isn't angry. In fact, he feels what people would label as [i]happy[/i]. Alright, so they didn't do it. Right? Probably best to be sure.

"So, we didn't do it?" Anon pushes past his embarrassment.

"Nay." Luna answers.

"So why are you two in my bed and why was I naked again?" He asks.

"Do you not remember last night?" Celestia asks.

He shakes his head. "Not really."

He notices her getting slightly nervous. He has a bad feeling about this. The fact that [i]both[/i] of them are turning from his gaze just confirms that whatever happened last night would be regretful.

"Anon, please take a seat." Celestia pats a spot on the bed.

Yeah, definitely going to regret what happened. He complies as he takes his seat on the bed between Celestia and Luna. They seem to shift uneasily as they try to find a way to start this conversation.

"I feel that being direct will be best." Luna says with a sigh. "Anonymous, We have broken thine trust. When our sister came to us, she asked, nay, begged us to reveal to her what dreams you hath."

Anon can slowly feel his anger rising. He didn't need a dictionary to understand what she is saying. Celestia came to her and asked about his dreams, she told her. On the outside he didn't look any different than when he sat down. On the inside though he is about to snap if he didn't get reasons quickly. The only reason he allowed Luna to view his dreams was because she got worried so much when she didn't.

Now that she actually went and told her sister about them. He feels as if his privacy has been shattered. Those were [i]his[/i] dreams in [i]his[/i] mind. She has no right to tell anyone about them without his permission. Celestia can sense a spike in Anon's heart rate. She needs to say something quickly.

"I worry about you." She speaks softly. "So I asked my sister to tell me about these dreams. To try and understand, to find a way to help you."

There's that word again. Help. Everytime he hears that word it makes him feel like he is broken. That people [i]have[/i] to fix him. He isn't some toy that ran out of batteries. The way he lives his life is his choice!

"I never asked for your help." Anon says in his calm demeanor. "I don't want your help."

"That is not all." Luna comes in. "We asked you in your inebriated state about the meaning. You told us without hesitation. We know of what three elements did to you."

Anon can feel his hands trembling as he continues to clench them tight. He is beyond rage right now. He can imagine what he wants to say to these princesses. To hurt them, not physically, but emotionally. Just as fast as his rage built, it all disappears. Again, it's just one of those things out of his control. He lets out a shaky sigh. He needs to get out of here.

Anon rises from his seat as he walks towards the door to his room. He stops and faces the two princesses.

"I'm going out for a walk." He gives a nod to one. "Princess Celestia." Then a nod to the other. "Princess Luna."

He quickly walks out the door without another word. Maybe some time in the garden will help him clear his mind. All he knows is that he needs to be alone right now. Little did he know though, that his parting words were enough to brings tears to the eyes of Celestia and Luna. Just by adding their titles, they know that they've crossed a line. It hurt them, it cut them deeper than any insult would have.


	8. Two to tango, three to get married

Anon is currently in the garden resting his back against a tree. He's just looking out onto the horizon in thought. He doesn't know what to think anymore. He came to this world thinking he would get a fresh start, yet he soon found no difference from his world and this one. So he fell back on his old mentality. To keep everyone at arms length. To seclude himself. His life was simple and he was content with it being that way.

Then Celestia came. She just wouldn't leave him alone. Always coming by and asking him how many friends he made. Always taking the time out of her life to see him, to talk to him. Then she became part of his life, as much as he hates to admit it. She was just that one thing that never left. Everyday he would ready his table for her arrival, and she never missed a day.

Then he realised that she is a friend. A certain hope built inside of him that day. Perhaps things would be different this time. Perhaps he could have a more social life. It was that hope that blinded him, made him forget about all the things the other ponies did to him. How could he have been so naive? To think that he could trust another creature. He shouldn't be surprised actually. In the end, everyone becomes a problem.

Yet why does he hurt so much inside? He knew this would happen and yet the pain doesn't subside. Why does he not leave even though his body is screaming at him to get up and walk to the trainstation? Perhaps Celestia is a bigger part of his life than he cares to admit. Perhaps that small hope she created would die if he were to leave. He doesn't know, he doesn't even have the slightest clue.

To make things worse. He can't stop thinking about what he said to the both of them before he left. Princess, why did he add their title? He knows exactly why and it causes his heart to ache from the thought alone. He did it to hurt them. He wanted to hurt them in a very personal way. By adding their title, he alienated them, as he has been alienated many times before.

He knows their weaknesses. Celestia spent an entire day telling him how she detests her title. She told him that one of her small dreams was to hear Twilight call her by her name. That they've known each other for so long she sadly hoped that Twilight would drop her title all on her own. That dream never came true though. Twilight continues to call her Princess. That's all she ever was. Her teacher and ruler.

So Anon knows all too well that he struck them in the heart with what he said. While it will hurt Celestia, he isn't ignorant in the fact that Luna is probably faring worse. Being her only friend, to have him alienate her in such a way will tear her apart. In the moment he thought it would make himself feel better. Yet, as he sits here, his heart hurts more than he can bare.

What is he going to do? Can he truly forgive them for what they've done? He brings his knees to his chest as he rests his chin on top of his knee. A sad sigh leaves him. He doesn't know, and that troubles him the most.

[hr]

Celestia sits upon her throne as she has done many times before. However, this is the only day she closed her court. The guards can feel that something is on the forefront of their leaders mind. She just sits on her throne, face blank of all emotion. They don't know when it will happen, but something big is going to take place.

Celestia simply keeps her gaze on the throne room door. Her mind thinking back to the few hours that have passed. Luna and herself sitting in a state of shock in Anon's room after he left. Those parting words burning in their minds. It didn't need to be said, they knew that what they did was horrible. That still doesn't mean they didn't speak.

[hr]

"This is a prank." Luna looks to her sister with a frightened look. "You put Anon up to this, right?"

"No." Celestia answer as she hardens her princess mask.

Luna feels her eyes clamp shut as her tears start to flow down her cheeks. No! She hasn't lost her only friend! This can't be happening! She quickly looks to her sister in hope as a thought pops into her mind.

"He will forgive us, correct? Anon will not leave us." She tries to convince herself.

Celestia's mask holds firm, even as her tears roll over cheeks.

"I don't know, sister." Her bottom lip starting to tremble. "I honestly don't know."

[hr]

It wasn't too long after that Luna teleported herself to her room. Celestia can't blame her either. She would've done the same, but she waits here in hope that Anon will come to her. She doesn't know if he already left, but she can't stand the thought if he did. She knew that Anon would react badly. Yet she still did what she did. She wouldn't blame him if he chose to hate them.

She had to know though. Now that she does, she can begin with other things. Even if Anon never accepts her or Luna as his friends again. She will make sure that justice is brought to those that have wronged him. His list being a proclamation of their guilt. No pony is above the law, not even herself. To think the elements would cause Anon harm made her sick to her stomach.

While she doesn't know what Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash did to Anon. She does have an understanding of what Rarity, Applejack and Twilight did to him. Twilight, she hangs her head in shame at those memories. How did she fail so much as a teacher? It's going to hurt, but Celestia already has plans for what to do. As for Rarity and Applejack. Well, she's still working on those.

Celestia will sit here and plan. Waiting, hoping Anon would come back.

[hr]

Blueblood is having a great day! When he woke up this morning, he spoke to his maid without yelling at her. This is something huge for him and he knows his aunty will be proud! He feels so good right now that he is in the garden to look for some of his animals to talk to. He knows they will be interested to hear this good news of his.

As Blueblood makes his way towards the garden, he decided he didn't want a guards as an escort. While his aunty sends one with him wherever he goes. He feels he can handle himself today. If anything, this morning is proof that he is growing! As he moves through a patch of bushes, he takes notice of something on the wind. A voice?

He lowers himself closer to the ground and sneaks towards the sound. Quickly he ducks behind some nearby bush. He looks over and spots somepony he knows. It's Anon. Why is he out here?

"So I have no idea what to do." He hears Anon speak.

As Blueblood looks over the bush more, he spots Philomena resting on Anon's knee. Why is Philomena outside? She usually stays in aunty's room. Philomena looks over towards him as Anon follows her gaze. Blueblood ducks behind the bush again in a failed attempt at hiding.

"Blue?" Anon calls out.

Darn, he's found. Blueblood rises to his full height and walks through the bush towards Anon.

"Hello." He says, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"What brings you out here?" Anon asks, ignoring the fact Blueblood was eavesdropping.

"I-uh.." He looks around unsure. He takes a few deep breaths and tries what he did this morning. "I talked to a maid this morning. All by myself."

Anon gives him a small smile. "Good job, Blue."

Blueblood feels a little more at ease now. He walks closer to Anon and takes a seat in front of him. He reaches out and pets Philomena with his hoof.

"Why is Philomena here?" Blueblood asks.

Anon shrugs. "I don't know. I was sitting here alone and this bird landed on my knee."

Blueblood looks appalled. "This isn't [i]some bird[/i]! This is Philomena!"

Anon looks to the bird as it gives him a nod. He reaches out and scratches the bird under the chin.

"Philomena, aye?" He speaks to the bird. She leans into his hand more as she gives a soft coo. "What is it?" Anon asks.

"She's a phoenix." Blueblood answers. "My aunty told me that she found her a few years before Discords reign."

Anon lifts his eyebrow as he looks to Philomena. That would make this bird as old, if not older than Celestia.

"So, this bird is immortal as well?"

Blueblood nods with pride. The fact he knows all this made his day seem even better.

"Yup, she's been with aunty for a very long time."

Anon feels a small chuckle leave him as he looks at Philomena.

"I guess that explains why you came here."

Philomena nods at him.

"Why were you talking to her?" Blueblood asks.

"Just needed someone to talk to about a problem." Anon answers.

"What about aunty? Why not talk to her?" He asks confused.

Anon hesitates some as he looks to Philomena. "She's the problem. It's complicated to explain."

"Why?"

"I don't think it's right to burden you with my troubles." Anon states.

"But I asked."

"That still doesn't mean I should."

"Why?"

Anon buries his annoyance. He knows Blueblood is only curious.

"Where I come from. Everyone keeps to themselves."

"So how do you solve problems?"

Anon rubs the back of his neck. "A lot of us just solve it on our own."

Blueblood isn't sure how to take that statement. A single pony can't solve every problem. His aunty told him that if he ever needs help for something he couldn't do, then he should ask a pony to help.

"So, if you solve things on your own. Why are you here talking to Philomena?"

Blueblood sure knows how to ask the right questions. Even though they are simple in nature, they are really throwing Anon for a loop.

"Because I don't know what to do." Anon says with a sigh.

"Shouldn't you ask for help then?"

"No."

"Why?"

Anon rubs his face some. "Humans don't like to ask for help."

"Well that doesn't make sense. So how are you suppose to fix your problem, if you can't ask for help or solve it yourself."

Anon slumps against the tree some as Philomena flies off his knee and lands on Blueblood's back.

"What do you want me to say, Blue? I don't know how to fix my problem."

"Well, it sounds like you need help."

That word again. Why does it fill Anon with such, anger.

"I don't need help."

"Everypony needs help sometimes." Blueblood says. "When I get hurt, I talk to the doctor. When I'm hungry, I see the cook."

What the hell is going on here? How is Blueblood making so much sense right now? Anon is actually feeling like the idiot here.

"It's not the same thing, Blue. Again, it's hard to explain."

"So what's the problem?"

It seems Blueblood won't let up if Anon doesn't say something.

"Celestia wants to help me."

Anon watches as Bluebloods face shows more confusion.

"Aunty wants to help and that's a problem?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

A sigh leaves Anon. "I don't like being helped. If she helps me then she will ask for a favor later."

"That doesn't sound like something aunty would do." Blueblood says feeling a little sad to hear that.

Why does Anon feel worse now!? Is it because Blueblood has a more pure outlook on life or is it because deep down Anon knows he's right.

"I-I know she wouldn't." Anon admits,

"So why not accept her help?" Blueblood pushes.

That's the real question, isn't it? Why doesn't Anon just accept her help. He knows that she wouldn't turn on him. He knows Luna wouldn't either. Still, all he knows is betrayal. Pounded into him through life. To accept this so easily wouldn't be something he does.

"I'm afraid, Blue." Anon says in a whisper. "I've spent my entire life not accepting another person's help. What if I stop being what makes me [i]me[/i]? What if by accepting Celestias offer to help, I end up some other person inside."

Blueblood isn't too sure how to answer that.

"It does sound scary, not being yourself anymore." Blueblood gives a nod. "But, isn't it also scary not being more than yourself? Aunty always tells me that growth is good for ponies." His face falls slightly. "I-I know I have problems, ponies don't need to tell me. Yet, I try. I try everyday to get better. It's scary to think I will be different, but, I'll be different in a good way."

Who would've thought that Blueblood could be so insightful? Anon can only look to Blueblood in surprise as his words slowly sink in. He's right, in more ways than one. While his life alone always gave him comfort. He can't deny that he enjoys his time with Celestia and Luna more. They've changed his life and he cannot deny that. Perhaps that small hope inside of him is the product of his own growth?

Anon finds his eyes meeting Philomena's. On a primal level, he feels as if he can hear the birds own thoughts. A certain understanding in his own feelings. It lasted for only a fraction of a second, but he knows what he needs to do. Philomena gives him a shallow nod as she takes to the sky. Anon stands up and lays his hand atop Blueblood's mane.

"You're right, Blue." He pats him a few times before taking off. "I'll see you around." Anon adds as he gives Blueblood a small wave.

Blueblood's lips slowly turn to a smile as he watches Anon walk away. He did it, he helped somepony. Just like his aunty helped him all those years ago. She will be proud, he knows she will.

[hr]

Luna lay upon her bed in the fetal position. She stopped crying awhile ago. All she can do now is lay in bed and think about what she's done. She broke her only friends trust. Her eyes slowly threaten to start the water works as she thinks over what he said. She doesn't want to lose him. He means everything to her. He understands her, listens to her. Kindred spirits in more ways than one.

"Please don't leave us, Anon." Luna whispers to herself.

"Language, Luna."

Luna freezes up at that voice. She slowly rolls over to face the door to her room. Standing at the side of her bed is him. Anon stands there with a certain fire in his eyes. Oddly enough, Luna does not feel any fear. She feels a great amount of relief. She quickly sits up and clears her face.

"Anon, I didn't hear you knock." Luna says, trying to play as if everything is alright.

Anon doesn't say anything as he rests a single knee onto her bed. She raises a brow at this action. Before she can react, Anon grabs hold of her and brings her to his chest. Luna is in a great deal of shock at Anons forwardness. She's never known him to ever start a hug on his own. She nuzzles into his chest as he holds her.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean what I said." Anon says.

"No, it should be I that is sorry, Anon. I shouldn't have shared your own dreams with my sister." Luna says with sadness. "We understand if you wish to never be our friend again."

She can feel his grip on her tighten.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, Luna. I'm afraid, to be honest.." He admits with shame.

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing myself."

Luna looks up to him puzzled.

"What does that mean?" She asks.

"I think it will be best if I tell you and Celestia at the same time."

"Very well." Luna nuzzles her face into Anons chest once more before he pulls away.

"I'll bring Celestia to the dining hall. I'll tell you both everything there."

Luna gives a nod. "I will be there."

Anon gives a nod as he takes his leave. Luna knows that something serious is going to happen soon. Yet, she can't help the large smile on her lips. The worries that plagued her the entire morning are gone. Anon is still her friend, that's all she needs to know.

[hr]

Celestia still sits upon her throne in thought.

"The princess has requested that no visitors are to enter the throne room." Celestia hears one of her guards by the door speak.

"Get out of my way."

She doesn't get a chance to speak out as she finds Anon shoving her guard out of the way as if he were but a foal. Celestia finds her mind wondering how he has become so strong. All the guards around ready themselves to detain him, but with a wave of her hoof they stand their ground. Anon doesn't hesitate as he approaches the throne. A certain look the princess can't place on his face.

She just holds her mask as firmly as she can. That look in his eyes, a certain determination behind it. He doesn't even stop at the foot of her throne as he walks all the way up to her. They are practically face to face now as Anon stands there.

"What br-"

Celestia finds her voice go out as her mind tries to process what is happening. It isn't very hard to understand though. Anon is hugging her. She really can't find any words for this moment. Nothing really needs to be spoken as Celestia wraps her wings around Anon. She can feel some tears slowly working their way over her cheeks as a certain weight lifts from her shoulders.

"I guess I haven't been a very good friend." Anon says.

"No, no! You've bee-"

Anon leans back some so he can face Celestia. When she looks into his eyes she silences herself. He needs to tell her something. That much is clear from his eyes alone.

"I haven't. Friendship is about trust, it's about give and take. I haven't allowed you to give. What we had wasn't a friendship, not really." He looks away. "I know you want to help, Tia. That's just the pony you've always been." He locks eyes with her again. "I'm not mad at you or Luna. I don't want to lose what we have."

He slowly pulls away from her. She can feel her wings wanting to pull him back, but she reluctantly lets him go. He rubs the back of his neck.

"We can't be friends if we're not honest with each other." A sigh leaves him. "I'll tell you and Luna everything. What happened with the elements and the ponies of Ponyville. No lies, not tricks. I think it's the least I can do."

Celestia isn't sure what to say, she just finds it best to keep silent for now.

"I'll meet you and Luna in the dining hall."

"I'll be there." Celestia finally says.

Anon gives a nod as he makes his way out of the throne room. Once he leaves Celestia looks to one of her guards.

"Have everypony clear out of the dining hall. Not a single soul will be present." She commands.

He gives a salute. "Understood!"

Celestia looks back to where Anon left. She still holds her princess mask on, but her lips are turning up into a smile. One problem is solved, yet another one is still present. She rises from her throne as she readies for the talk that is about to happen.


	9. Fool me once, fool me twice

Celestia walks into the dining hall without hesitation. As she enters she spots both Anon and Luna sitting in wait for her arrival. Anon waves her to her usual seat.

"Please, sit." His voice is as calm as ever.

She gives him a nod and walks over to her seat. Once she is comfortable she returns her sight to Anon. He looks over to Luna, then to the table itself. Celestia can see him trying to gather his thoughts right now.

"Do you mind if I call for a few drinks?" Celestia asks Anon.

He gives a nod. "Go head."

Celestia lights up her horn and sends a message to a servant. Not even a few moments pass by before a mare comes walking into the room with a tray on her back. Celestia uses her magic to pull it off her.

"You may leave us." She says.

The mare gives a quick bow and quickly takes her leave. She can feel how tense the room is. Celestia sets a glass of water in front of everyone at the table. Anon gives a thankful nod as he takes a small sip. He sets his cup down and rests his hands onto his lap. How is he going to start this? He then notices something in his pocket. Perhaps that will do nicely.

He reaches in his left pocket and pulls out his list. He sets it gently in front of him as both princesses look at it, then back to him.

"This would probably be the best place to start." He says with a sigh.

"Your list?" Celestia asks.

He nods. "Yeah."

He takes in a deep breath as he flips it open. The small pencil he keeps with it rolls out onto the table. He picks it up and looks to the three names in mind.

"Twilight," He crosses her name off. "Rarity," As well as hers. "Applejack." He looks back up towards the princesses "You know the story about these three." He lays his list down as he lets out a sigh. "Maybe it'll make more sense if I start from the top."

Anon shifts in his seat as both the princess' lean in. They don't want to miss a single thing.

"My arrival, could've been better."

[hr]

Anon feels his head sway about as his vision blurs in and out. Why does his head hurt so much? He slowly starts to stand, his body barely able to hold his weight. Yet he still continues on. He shakes his head a few times to try and regain focus. Still, it doesn't help much.

"What.. Twi-" He hears muffled voices.

"Get.. dangerous!" What are these voices?

Anon is just standing there trying to get his bearing while the elements look at him. They know he is some kind of last trick from Discord!

"We need to use the elements before it can recover!" Twilight shouts to her friends.

"Are you sure, Twilight. It doesn't look so tough." Rainbow Dash adds.

"You think it's just [i]coincidence[/i] that thing came out of nowhere just before we turned Discord into stone!?"

"Maybe she's right." Applejack adds.

"Alright girls, lets get it now before it's too late!"

Anon's head is still fuzzy but he can already make shapes out. His eyes focus on something that leaves him numb. Six small horses are floating in the sky. Not only that, but they are glowing brightly. Where is he? It doesn't matter though, he notices a beam of light fire from the horses directly at him. As the rainbow hits he has to clench his teeth tight.

In a fraction of a second, the beam passed him. He falls to his knees, taking strong breaths in. His entire body is in agony, everything hurts so bad. He wants to cry, but he holds it in. What the hell was that?! He staggers back to his feet as he looks around in rage. In front of him he notices those six horses again. They aren't glowing and are looking at him in very human like shock.

"Who, the hell, did that." Anon asks in labored breaths.

[hr]

Celestia and Luna are hanging onto every word he speaks. They've read the report from Twilight. Yet it seems so different from another point of view. They will admit that they too are unaware of what effects the elements had on him. All they know is that if it didn't destroy him, then it meant he was good. It's one of the leading reasons why Celestia wanted to try and befriend him.

"After I said that. I guess they either came to the conclusion that if the elements didn't work on me, then I was good. They quickly apologised but I was still mad about the pain that thing caused me. So I ignored them and let them talk. Eventually I suppressed the rage and just went about as if it never happened."

"Why, why didn't you do something?" Luna asks.

He looks her in the eyes. "What would've happened to me if I did do something, Luna? I was considered more foe than friend back then. A single negative thing would've had a lasting impact." He looks to Celestia. "Am I wrong?"

She looks away in shame. He's correct in that assumption. If he did act out at such a fragile time. Chances are that even Celestia herself would've brought a hoof into the mix.

He looks back to Luna. "I was playing it safe. It's better to go along with the crowd when your freedom is at stake. So that's what I did. I followed Twilight back to her library and they all talked to me for awhile. I kept most of my answers short and clean."

He lifts up his list and points to Twilights name.

"She offered me a room at her place. I accepted, how could I not? It was either that or the streets. I doubt they would've even given me a choice. They still didn't know if I was a threat or not." He set the list down. "She was very shy at first. Only asking me a few questions here and there. I took the time to answer, as well as ask a few of my own."

Celestia looks at Anons hand as it clenches some.

"Then that day happened." He lets out a shaky breath. "It started out like any other day. She asked me a few questions and I tried to answer. The more and more I couldn't answer, the more she started to push. Before I knew it. I was being lifted from my seat in her magic as she took me into her basement. I told her to put me down, but she didn't respond."

Celestia scoots over to Anon and places a wing on his back to comfort him. He gives her a quick nod.

"She, uh.. She strapped me to a table. Mumbling to herself about getting results. I told her to let me go, but again, she didn't respond. She hooked me up to a bunch of different things. That's when I kinda accepted my fate. If she wasn't going to let me go before, asking was pointless. So I just lay there. She took blood, tissue. God only knows how many scans. I kinda just blanked out after awhile."

Celestia feels as if she needs to vomit. How could she have not known of this? Luna on the other hoof is calm, dangerously so. She's not showing any emotion right now. Her princess mask having no outward flaws. On the inside though she is thrashing about. Thinking of all the things she wishes to inflict onto her sisters student.

"After she was done she let me go. With a smile and a wave she told me she got everything she was looking for. As if she did nothing wrong." He chuckles. "I think that's the worst of it all. It makes me wonder what other creatures had to put up with such a thing."

That makes Celestia pause. What if Anon wasn't the first? She would need to look into this. Not only will Twilight be punished, she will also be monitored.

"That's when I decided to get the hell out of there." He says.

He lifts up his list and flips to the second page. He looks at the newly added Pinkie Pie. He lets out a sigh as he erases her name. Both Celestia and Luna look to him surprised. He points to the empty spot.

"Pinkie was the pony that took me in after the Twilight thing." He rubs his face some. "She is a very annoying pony to be around. Always in my space, trying to throw me parties. Funny, all it took to make her stop was setting her down and telling her that I didn't like that stuff. She, oddly enough understood. She let me stay in her room. Roommates, I guess you could call us. We never became friends, seeing as our personalities never worked well together. We just kinda accepted the other."

He lets out a sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had a good reason for hitting me with that rock. She doesn't do things out of malice or spite." He then flips to the first page. "Applejack. You know the story to that one as well. Yet I didn't tell you about what happened after, as it turns out, word spreads quickly around Ponyville. Well, more like gossip.

So it got around town that I tried to steal apples from Applejack and she kicked me. Let's just say that the towns ponies believed it and I was quickly ostracized. Many of the ponies downright ignored me or even went out of their way to insult me. Even when Applejack tried to tell them the gossip was wrong, it didn't matter by then. It became fact to everyone in town."

Luna's mask is starting to wear thin. She knows how Anon must have felt during that time. To have the hate and the fear of ponies. Celestia isn't faring much better. She can't believe that Anon has never told her this. Yet, she also understands why he never did. He was just trying to go with the flow and act normal around those ponies. To be accepted, even if it never worked.

"So it backfired." Anon admits. "I wasn't accepted into their little town. In fact, I slowly was becoming infamous." He then flips points to another name. This one being . "That one compliment started the gossip of me being a 'mareizer' which I assume means 'womanizer' for my people." He chuckles. "Didn't get any better, nope." He points to another name. This one being Rainbow Dash.

Celestia's attention is far more acute. She can't punish all of Ponyville. However, punishing the elements should be enough to teach them and even the world that Celestia plays favorites with no pony. Not only that, but that the elements are not above the laws of her land and they will be held responsible for their actions.

"She, made life a living hell." He set the list down. "I'm all for pranks. No harm no foul in my book. She however never got that memo. Harm, was the least of my problems with her around. Her pranks could've killed me."

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asks in a deadly tone.

"Let me ask you a question first, Luna." Luna gives a nod. "How resilient are ponies to lightning?"

Luna raises an eyebrow at him. "Most ponies can take a direct strike from lightning without much discomfort. Our magic allows us to redirect it efficiently in our own body. Anymore than that can wear their magic down to a dangerous level, if they were to take strikes in succession. Why do you ask?"

Anon shakes his head. "Humans are very different, Luna. A single strike can kill most of us. Only a few lucky people will ever live after being hit."

That makes both Princess' eyes shoot open. Is that correct? Is Anon not as resilient to such things? Sure, ponies are considered the most resilient when it comes to natural events like weather, while other races vary, but they always thought that Anon was, well, stronger than that. On par, if not above a ponies resilience to things. Then again, they've never done studies on him to know. All they had to go on were his stories about his race.

"I guess she mistook my fear of dying as a fear of lightning." Anon says bitterly. "She never gave me the time of day. So she never knew that her pranks had a chance of killing me." He looks at the shocked looks of both the princesses. "I was lucky, I never got hit and she eventually moved on to other things."

Celestia doesn't even know how to react right now. Anon could've been killed on two separate occasions because of a ponies negligence! She isn't sure if she wants to cry from the pain or scream from the anger. Luna however is constructing a good argument for her sister to reinstate beheadings. Anon can tell that these two are having a hard time accepting what he is telling them.

They wanted the truth though, so that is what they are going to get. He takes a sip of his water as to give them a moment to process what he told them. He looks at his list again. His eyes falling to the next name.

"Fluttershy." He says softly.

Celestia notices a look of pain on his face. How could this get any worse?

"This one, is more complicated than I lead you to believe." He lets out a long sigh. "It was after the Rarity thing. The entire town hated me and I managed to fix up the rundown house outside of Ponyville. Mayor Mare practically tossed the deed at me so I would get out of her office." He chuckles some. "What a stupid name." He shakes his head a bit to center his thoughts. "Fluttershy was my last chance at getting the ponies on my side. Also, I was having another problem as well."

He looks at the princesses. "You know I eat meat. While it's true that I can last a good amount of time without it. I can die if I don't get even a small intake of it. I heard around town that Fluttershy takes care of all types of animals. If I got her to like me, then everypony would like me. Didn't matter about the gossip or anything. She was just that type of pony. Plus, I hoped she would help me with my meat problem as well."

He slowly closes his list as he thinks over that day.

[hr]

This is Anons last chance. If he can get Fluttershy to like him, then he is set. Plus, she might even understand his need for meat. He approaches her house and quickly knocks on the door. It doesn't take long for Fluttershy to answer the door. She's surprised to see Anon here. She knows he wasn't really having a very good time interacting with ponies in town. Why is he here though?

"Hey, Fluttershy." Anon starts. "I would like to talk to you about something."

She hesitates to let him in. She isn't afraid of him or even believed those awful rumors about him. She's always been a very shy pony, so most would just say she is acting normal. She gives a slow nod and lets Anon enter. She closes the door behind him. He looks around and takes in the sites. Definitely looks more like an animal hoarder than a caretaker. He doesn't say that, but it's on his mind.

"Please, take a seat." Fluttershy point to a couch.

He gives a nod as he takes a seat. They both fall into awkward silence. Anon trying to think of what to say.

"So, you like to take care of animals?"

Fluttershy feels her nervousness gradually disappear..

"Yes. I've been taking care of animals since I was just a filly." She says with pride.

Anon gives a nod and a silent thanks. There is no way she hasn't ran into a meat eater before.

"Can I ask some questions about your animals?"

Fluttershy nods in excitement. "Sure!"

"What do you feed them?"

Fluttershy rubs a hoof to her chin.

"Well, they all eat different things."

Anon nods. "So like fruits and stuff?" Fluttershy nods. "Meat?" He says the last thing under his breath.

Fluttershy freezes some. She isn't too sure if Anon will understand. Most ponies don't. It's why she never tells them.

She gives a slow nod. "Some of them." She whispers.

Anon can feel an internal sigh of relief. She does understand.

"I'm going to level with you, Fluttershy." Anon is now sitting on the edge of the couch. "I, never told any of the ponies about this. Mostly out of concern. I," He pauses some. "I eat meat as well as fruits and vegetables."

Fluttershy is genuinely shocked. Most carnivores she knew have very large teeth. Then again, Anon does have all the signs of a predator. His front facing eyes being the most prominent feature.

"Really?" She asks.

Anon nods. "Really. I was wondering if you could help me?"

It slowly dawns onto Fluttershy what he is asking. "Oh! Yes, of course! It must simply be horrible to starve yourself!"

Anon actually gives a genuine chuckle. Other than Pinkie, no other ponies have ever shown even the slightest bit of concern for him.

"I'm not starving, Fluttershy. It's mostly for a balanced diet." Anon adds.

She gives a few nods. "Of course. I have some fish in the freezer if you want them?"

Anon nods. "Would you? That would be great."

Fluttershy quickly gets up and flies towards the kitchen. Anon can't believe how his luck is turning out to be! Not only did this pony understand, but she is even giving him something to eat. He's going to have to repay her somehow. He feels something tap his hand. He looks down and notices a small rabbit standing in front of him.

"Hey there." Anon says as he pats the bunny on the head. That's until the thing clamps down onto his hand. "Dammit!"

Anon throws his hand back. The bunny goes flying through the air and smashes into a wall. He then hears something falling to the right of him. He looks over and spots Fluttershy. Her eyes are wide and her pupils are like pinpricks as she looks at the bunny that is laying on the floor. He isn't dead, but he isn't alright either.

"How dare you." She whispers.

"Fluttershy, I didn't mean fo-"

"How dare you!" She screams as she flies right into Anons face.

Anon can only sit in shock as this pony looks directly into his eyes. That's when he felt it. Something is starting to bubble up inside of him. Before he can look away or try and stop it. His vision turns red. Fluttershy is starting into the eyes of Anon. Most of the time her "Stare" happens on its own. This being one of the cases. Not only that, but it usually unlocks the most buried thing inside a creature. Most of the time that is fear.

She didn't even realise how much she messed up when she did this to Anon. She didn't unlock his fear. No, she unlocked his rage. Unfiltered, untainted rage. Anons face turns to a more animalistic one as he plows his fist into the side of Fluttershy's face. The hit being enough to toss her across the room. Anon quickly rises to his feet ready to jump ontop of her and continue the beatdown.

That's until he feels something tackle him down. Well, more like many small things tackling him. In his blind rage he tosses about trying to get whatever is holding him down. Something far larger pins him next. A loud roar is screamed into his ear. Anon throws his head back without thinking and smashes into something with great force. He rolls over and notices a small bear lying on its back holding its muzzle.

He stand up and walks over to the bear, ready to teach it a lesson.

"Wait!" He hear a scream pierce through his subconscious.

He looks over as the red starts to fade. Fluttershy is panting heavily as she leans against the wall. It's then that he realises what just happened. How, why? He can't even process this as he quickly runs out of Fluttershy's house. He doesn't stop even as she tries to call out to him.

[hr]

Anons gaze is stuck on his glass.

"I avoided Fluttershy at all costs after that day. I still don't know what came over me. One moment I'm happy, then I just snapped." He rubs the back of his neck. "I added her to the list so I wouldn't forget. Not like I would've anyways."

He lets out a long sigh as he looks up to the princesses. The both of them are still in a state of shock. Celestia has heard from Twilight about this 'stare' that Fluttershy can do. She wasn't aware of how powerful it actually was. To think it could turn Anon, a passive individual, into a mindless animal. Anon picks up his list and tosses it into the center of the table.

"Word spread again. Rumors about me beating Fluttershy this time. Hate isn't even the right word to describe how the town felt for me." Anon looks up to see the slight glimmer in both of the princesses eyes. "It wasn't all bad." They look to him in hopes that it does get better. "After I was almost raped by Lyra,"

Luna slams her hooves on top of the table with such force that she manages to leave large dents into the twelve inch thick mahogany. Celestia drops the glass of water she had in her magic. The entire room falls silent for only a fraction of a second.

"What was it that thou hath just sayeth, Anon!" Luna screams in her Canterlot voice.

"Luna, calm down!" Anon yells over the impressive wind force Luna is creating.

"Nay! We will not sit idly by as such filth walk amongst our ponies!" Luna then looks to her sister. "Sister, we request that this pony be made example of! A beheading is all that will teach these ponies right from wrong!"

Celestia actually wants to agree. She can't stomach the thought that something like this could happen. There needs to be action.

"Hey!" Anon shouts.

Luna quickly calms herself as she notices the scowl Anon is giving her.

"No beheadings!" He shouts. "Just, let me finish. Alright?"

They both calm themselves as they give reluctant nods.

"Rape might have been too strong of a word." Anon tries to approach this cautiously. "More like, she was very [i]very[/i] forwards in her attempts to have sex with me."

"Pick your next words carefully, Anonymous." Luna warns. "You may accept and ignore easily, but my wrath is a thousand fold. I will not rest if I think these ponies deserve punishment."

Anon gulps a little at that. Alright. He's not going to lie, but he isn't going to get Bonbons girlfriend beheaded.

"She was in heat." Anon says. "I-I didn't know what that was. She invited me into her house, talked to me. She was very nice. Then she offered to show me her room. I accepted, I didn't see anything wrong with it." He rubs the back of his neck. "Next thing I know. She locks the door and has my entire hand in her mouth." His cheeks get slightly red. "She's moaning and stuff. I had no idea what was happening."

He clears his throat some. "That's when Bonbon found us. She quickly pulled me out of her room and locked Lyra inside. She took me into the front room and of course was angry as can be. She thought I was trying to steal her girlfriend. I explained to her that Lyra invited me in. Eventually I convinced her that I had no idea what was going on. She told me Lyra was in heat, even took the time to explain what [i]heat[/i] was."

Both of the princesses calm themselves a bit more. Heat can be a very strong thing for ponies. It can turn even the most civilised mares into animals. However, most stallions can smell a mare in heat from a mile away, so they can avoid them easily.

"Bonbon and I got to talking. She ran a candy shop. One thing lead to another and she offered me a job. That's how I got that candy making job." He chuckles nervously. "So, it wasn't all bad." He then lets out a sigh. "That's pretty much the gist of it though." He pick up his glass and downs the entire thing.

He sets his glass down. "So there you go. You know everything."

"That, was [i]quite[/i] a story, Anon." Celestia speaks.

"Yup." Anon nods.

"But, I have one more thing I want to know."

Anon looks to her with a raised brow.

"Will you let me help you?" She asks.

Anon feels his heartbeat catch. He will admit that he felt a great deal better after telling Celestia and Luna everything.

"Celestia, Luna." They both look to him. "I'm afraid of the thought of you helping me."

"Why?" Celestia asks.

"It's just, what if I become someone else? It's scary but." He lets out a sigh. "I think I do want your help, Celestia." He then looks to Luna. "Like I said to your sister. Friendship is about trust, it's about give and take. If I can't trust you two, or allow you to give to me. Then we aren't really friends." He feels his fist clench some. "I'm going to trust you two. My entire being is yelling at me not to, but, I think it's time to grow."

Celestia and Luna rise from their seats and approach Anon. They don't hesitate as they wrap their wings around him in a embrace.

"Thank you." They both whisper to him.

Anon chuckles a little to himself. If you told him that he would be in a situation like this some time in the future. He would've called you crazy. Yet, life always seems to be filled with surprises. Maybe coming to Equestria was not as random as everyone thinks. Perhaps it was his last chance to grow, as well as help the princesses to grow as well.

"Anon," Celestia pulls away from Anon with a determined look. "What most of the elements did to you is criminal. I only tell you this out of respect, but I cannot allow them to continue on without punishment."

Anon didn't really want things to get complicated. He can however see that Celestia will not let this slide. If this is how she wants to help, that is her choice. Luna rests her head onto Anons shoulders as she covers him with her wings.

"Alright." Anon gives a nod. "So what's the plan?"

Celestia looks to her sister. "Seeing as we have a good foundation to start from. I think we shall put our heads together to gain the most appropriate forms of punishment."

Luna gives her sister a strong nod. She would assure these ponies rue the day they thought they could harm her friend.

"Till that time comes." Celestia break the silence. "How would you like to continue your stay here, Anon?"

Anon chuckles on the inside. Despite all this serious stuff. He oddly feels good about this entire thing.

"Sure. How about some lunch?" He offers.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Celestia says. "Shall I call a servant?"

Anon shakes his head. "I actually have a different idea."

Both sisters look at each other, just before they look to Anon. He stands up, breaking away from Lunas hold. He walks to the dining hall door and turns back briefly to wave the two to follow him. The princesses give each other one unsure glance as they rise from their seats and follow after Anon.


	10. In the eyes of the beholder

Anon looks over his shoulder as Luna and Celestia follow his lead. The smile he had before walking out of the dining hall returned to his normal neutral look. Let's face the facts, Anon didn't have a plan of what to do or where to take the princesses. He just wanted to leave that room they were in. If he had to stay in there any longer he was going to lose it. Too many emotions for him to handle in one sitting. He found it in his best interest to get out while he was ahead.

Now that he is walking in the halls of the castle, he feels as if all that pressure from earlier has lifted from him. He still knows that Celestia would keep her word about going after Twilight. He will admit that it kinda makes him happy to hear that she would get her comeuppance. However, it is a double edged sword. This also means that he will have to be present, maybe even defend his case. Not to mention he doesn't know how the ponies of Ponyville will take the news. Not like it matters, they don't like him anyways.

Anon doesn't like complicated. Complicated things are usually bad things. He faces forward as he rubs the back of his neck. He doesn't know what to do now. Everything is so different for him. Not only on the outside, but the inside as well. He can still feel his body tremble slightly at the thought of trusting those two. He knows they are probably the only things he can ever trust in this world. That still doesn't mean he isn't weirded out by this entire thing.

Celestia looks to her friend with some worry. She can tell that Anon is still trying to process everything that just happened a few moments ago. She too is having a hard time trying to think over everything that was revealed to her. She knows that Anon is at a delicate point in his life right now. It's why she came up with a rather nice plan. She's going to have him stay and relax here for a few more days. When he returns to Ponyville, well, she will be sure to go as well. Many things need to be fixed and she no longer trusts her friend alone with those ponies.

Luna keeps her emotions behind her princess mask. Her gaze never looking away from Anon. How much of a foal has she been to have not seen this?! All the pieces were there and yet she was too blind to see it. She has failed her friend, that much is clear to her. However, the time of failures will soon perish. She's made a promise to herself to watch over Anon for as long as she can manage. He is her friend and it's high time she protects him like one.

Anon jumps a little in shock as he feels something press against him. He looks to his left and finds Luna pressed firmly against his side as they continue their walk. He notices a certain steely determination on her face as she scans around the area they are walking down. Rather than feel weird about her being so close, he actually feels a sense of ease. Knowing that she is now here, and based on her look of being ready to attack on command, makes Anon feel rather protected.

He then feels something press against his other side. He looks over this time to find Celestia. She gives him a gentle smile. One that he returns, however briefly. He can start to feel a certain swell in his heart at the actions of these two. A feeling that he has not felt in a very long time. He feels, safe. Perhaps thinking on it will ruin the moment for him, so he just faces forwards and leads his party on.

They continue down their path. However, Anon catches sight of someone he knows. In fact, he feels his spirit lift more than before. Walking down the hall towards them is Blueblood. Anon lifts his hand and gives him a wave.

"Hey, Blue." Anon says with a brief smile.

Blueblood looks at Anon and then to his aunts. They all have different expressions on their faces, but Blueblood has the feeling that Anon looks better than he did a few hours ago.

"Hello." Blueblood says as he looks at them all. "Are you going somewhere?"

Anon gives a nod. "Yup, want to join us?"

Blueblood will admit that he does like the idea of joining them. Perhaps they are going out in town today? He's never seen his aunts go out into Canterlot, with the exception of parades or a celebration of some kind.

"Sure." Blueblood answers as he steps next to his aunty, Celestia.

Celestia gives Blueblood a quick nuzzle as he joins her.

Luna looks up at Anon.

"Where is it that you plan to take us?" She asks Anon.

Anon shrugs. "I have no idea. I thought we could walk around and kinda just stumble into a restaurant or something."

Celestia feels her nerves start to kick in. The memories of her getting food poisoning that one time coming to the forefront of her mind. She wants to speak out and tell Anon how badly this could end, but she holds her tongue. Perhaps she is overreacting? Luna on the other hoof actually feels her mask slip some. She feels her heart fill with a feeling she has never felt before. Anon wishes to go out in public with her. No one, pony or otherwise, has ever took her out into Canterlot.

In fact, she still doesn't know what Canterlot looks like. Her sister rarely leaves the castle, something that shocked Luna. Before her banishment, they both went out and walked amongst the ponies on a regular basis. When Luna came back, she tried to get her sister to show her around, but she never did. Luna tried to go out by herself, something she did many times before in the old kingdom, but the ponies fled in fear of her. So she too decided to stay in the castle.

Now here came Anon. He simply wishes to walk the town with her, her sister and Blueblood. She feels a bit of excitement build in her at the thought of going out on the town with her close friend and her sister. While she does talk to Blueblood from time to time, she will admit that she isn't as close to him as her sister is. The more the merrier though, right?

[hr]

Here they are. Out and about in the streets of Canterlot. Anon isn't surprised at all by the looks they are getting. Here is Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Prince Blueblood. Then, there's Anon. A rather odd sight to many of the high class ponies that walk the streets. Anon paid them little attention though as he looks around at everything. All the different buildings and stores.

"I gotta say this place is nice." Anon says to break the tension.

Celestia gives him a nod. "This city has stood here since." She stops as she looks at Luna. A certain pain still in them. "Well, since my sister left."

Anon understands that she is referring to when she banished her sister. He knows that staying in the same castle would've been hard. Hell, he couldn't even stay in the same room after their little talk. He can't even imagine what she felt about that place after their fight.

"I must say that it is a little slice of heaven." Blueblood says in his Canterlot voice.

Anon can't believe how different Blueblood is in public. He could swear that he is looking at a different pony entirely. Rather than walking in a more slouched and slow pace. Blueblood keeps his head up high and each step is made with practiced grace.

"We count many a fortnight since we've walked amongst our subjects." Luna says without a waver in her voice.

Anon can see she is nervous. Beyond nervous actually. The fact she is speaking in her "royal we" means that she is too emotional to notice. He decides to let it slide for now. They are out in public, no need to correct her on her speech in front of all these ponies. Anon is going to say something, however his eyes spot something out of the ordinary.

"Is that what I think it is?" He questions to himself.

"What are you looking at?" Celestia looks at Anon.

A small grin can be seen on his face. Well, it's the best place he could imagine. Anon walks towards the place in mind, his entourage not far behind him.

[hr]

The four of them stop in front of the place that's before them. Celestia feels one of her brows raise as she looks over this store.

"Here?" She looks at Anon who gives a small nod. "Are you sure? We could head back to the castle for a meal instead."

Anon shakes his head as he gives a once over to this old styled donut shop. The sign hanging over the building that says "Donut Joe's". Well, this day couldn't get any weirder. So might as well embrace it. He walks into the store, a old timey bell rings as the door hits it. The fresh scent of donuts fill the air.

"Be with you in one moment!" He hears someone shout from the back.

Anon looks around to the empty store. He gives a shrug as he walks over to a booth. He waves for Luna to take a seat. She gives him a nod, Blueblood takes his seat on the opposite side of Luna. Anon sits next to Luna as Celestia sits across from him next to Blueblood. If anyone were to walk into this place and look over at them, they would admit that it is a strange sight to behold.

Donut Joe on the other hoof feels a smile on his face at the sound of somepony entering his store. Despite being in Canterlot, he mostly gets tourists and royal guards coming around rather than the locals. His donuts aren't [i]refined[/i] enough for those stuck up ponies. He doesn't complain though, he makes a decent living and is doing what he loves.

He wipes the sweat off of his brow as he quickly grabs a pad and pencil. He walks out of the back and looks around for whoever came into his store. His mouth drops, the paper and pencil he held fall to the ground. He quickly takes a seat on his rump and rubs both of his eyes. Is he seeing things? Sitting at a booth is not one, but [i]both[/i] princesses, Prince Blueblood and, and.. Well he isn't too sure what the other thing is, but it must be important if he is with all three of them!

He regains his composure. Alright, this isn't the time to gawk or get nervous. He needs to take their orders. He walks up to them and forces his body still, he doesn't want to shake like a filly in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Donut Joe. What would you like?" He asks.

Anon rubs his chin some. He looks over the large display that hangs over the register. IT has pretty much everything that is offered here. He knows what he wants.

"I'll have the glaze." Anon answers.

"Jelly filled for mine." Luna comes in.

"Sprinkles on mine." Blueblood adds.

Celestia looks to her companions unsure how they all ended up here. Well, no need to worry now. Seeing as she is already here. She wouldn't want to be rude and leave before even giving this place a try. She looks over at the large sign with a large variety of items on display. One catches her eye though.

"I would like to try your thousand cake donut, please."

Donut Joe gives her a nod as he quickly takes their orders.

"Is that everything?" He asks.

"Glass of milk for all of us." Anon adds.

"Of course." Joe quickly leaves to make their orders. He would make double sure that everything is perfect for them.

Celestia looks out of the corner of her eye and spots a few ponies gawking at her through the window at their booth. She knows that it's only be a matter of time till this ends up in the press. Luna uses her magic to quickly shut the blinds. Even though she knows that it will not stop ponies, it should give them a semblance of privacy.

Celestia looks over at Anon as he looks around the store. He definitely looks far more relaxed than he did before..

"What made you come here?" Celestia grabs Anons attention.

He shrugs. "It kinda reminds me of a few places from earth. Equestria varies in similarities. This one being rather pleasant." He admits.

Anon has told her many times about how things were familiar, yet so different compared to his world. She remembers the time he told her that the weather moved on its own. She often thinks that's why he likes the Everfree so much. A chaotic place to her, as well as her ponies, but not to Anon. It's just normal to him.

"I see." Celestia says calmly.

Anon faces Celestia and gets a good look at her. That mask of hers is pretty good, but still not that great. He can see small twitches on her face that tell him she is nervous. His eyes drift over to Blueblood as he uses his magic to play with a fork and spoon. He then looks over to Luna who is looking at the top of the table in a blank stare. Well, this certainly won't do.

"So, Celestia." Celestia look up at Anon. "I was wondering what things were like before Canterlot existed. What was the old kingdom like?"

A spark of nostalgia comes to Luna as she hears Anon's question. To remember those times gives her mixed feelings. It was a time where she truly fit in and also a time where she made her biggest mistake. Celestia on the other hoof feels herself calm a little more as a genuine smile rests onto her muzzle.

"What would you like to know?" She asks.

Anon scratches his chin in thought for a few minutes. Then the perfect idea comes to him. Perhaps a little revenge on Luna's prank this morning is in order. He looks to Luna with a devious smile as he faces Celestia again.

"Tell me about your sister when she was a teenager."

[hr]

It all started as a little payback for what Luna did, but soon it turned into a lively exchange. Everyone at the table has smiles on their faces as they shared stories. Anon could only sit there and feel an odd feeling inside of him as he watched the two sisters talk about a certain story they shared. Each one gaining a laugh from Anon at how over the top some of them were. For the moment, they were no longer princesses. They were simply two sister enjoying the memories of their youth. They ruled no kingdom, they had no responsibilities. Even if it was short lived, they were truly free.

Their donuts came long ago when things started to pick up. They simply ate without much thought and kept talking. However, the sun was long gone by now and the store probably open longer than what is normal. A short pause came into their conversation and Anon found it right to take advantage.

"Well ladies. I think we should head on back to the castle." He looks over and spots Blueblood asleep as he leans against the wall. "Yeah, definitely that time it seems."

The two sisters looks over and see Blueblood. Celestia chuckles some as she moves the excess mane hanging over Blueblood's eyes with her hoof.

"Yes, I think it is time for us to call it a night." She looks at Luna. "Do you mind taking Blue to bed, sister?"

Luna shakes her head. "I do not mind, sister. Teleport?"

Celestia nods. "Teleport."

Luna nods as she covers both Blue and herself in her magic as they disappear with a brief popping sound. Celestia looks over to the counter where Joe stands patiently. To be honest, Joe is rather proud to have seen his princesses in a different light. Whoever that thing is, it must be very important to both of his rulers. Celestia levitates some bits to the counter where Joe is.

"Thank you, there's a little extra for the trouble." Celestia says in her sweet tone.

"No need princess. It was a pleasure." He tries to offer back the bits.

She shakes her head. "I will not take the bits you have worked for. Thank you." She gives him a nod of her head.

"You are too kind." Joe says as he accepts her bits.

Celestia walks back to the table where Anon is sitting in wait.

"Care to join me for a walk back to the castle?" Celestia asks.

Anon smiles at her. "You seem rather happy." He points out.

She doesn't even put her mask back on as she smiles brightly at him.

"I am." Is all she says as she starts her gait towards the door.

Anon silently chuckles as he rises from his seat and follows her. Stopping briefly at the door as he gives Joe a wave.

[hr]

Celestia and Anon are walking down the main street of Canterlot in the dead of night. A statement that is more literal than not. It seems so different from just a few hours before. Only a few ponies can be seen here and there as they walk about. Anon looks over at Celestia and notices she is looking up at the sky.

"You know I never told my sister how much I loved her sky." Celestia says in a voice that holds so much pain. "My sun does not hold a single candle to the masterpiece she brings every night. Maybe if I told her, things would've never happened like they did."

Anon feels her wing wrap around him as she pulls him close.

"You alright?" Anon asks.

"Surprisingly, yes." She says, looking at him with a smile. Even as a thin trail runs down her cheek. "Better than ever actually."

Anon reaches up and clears away her tears.

"A princess should never cry." Anon says.

She chuckles at him. "I don't feel like a princess right now, Anon."

That gains a small smile from Anon. "I guess I'll allow it."

Celestia leans her head down to Anon as she nuzzles him gently.

"Thank you for this. I haven't had a night like this in a long time."

"No problem."

The two of them just continue down the road. Enjoying the night sky for all its worth.

[hr]

Finally the two of them make it back to the castle. Anon and Celestia stand before the doors to her room. Anon is just about to leave but hears Celestia call to him.

"Anon, would you please join me?" Celestia asks as she stands at the front of her door.

Anon shrugs. "Sure."

He walks past both the guards as Celestia turns to face them.

"You two are relieved. I wish to have some privacy."

They both give each other hesitant nods as they give their leader a bow in compliance.

"As you wish." One speaks as they take their leave.

Celestia enters into her room and closes the door behind her. She looks over and finds Anon standing in front of the balcony door as he looks outside. Not having opened it, just standing there looking past the glass. Celestia walks over to his side.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

Anon is thinking about the meal they had here. How his emotions deliberately turned on him as the night went on. How he ended up leaving, getting drunk. Pretty much everything about that night.

"Just thinking about how so much has changed in a few days. Hours even." He gives a weak chuckle. "Seems so different."

Celestia extends her wing and lays it gently onto Anons back.

"Life is full of surprises, Anon. Do you regret what has happened?" She asks.

Anon thinks back to a few hours ago. How he listened to the two sisters share their fondest memories. It was in the moment that he felt a change inside of him. Something he would've never thought possible before.

He shakes his head. "I know it's for the best. My mind is telling me that I will regret this, but," He looks over to her, a faint smile on his lips. "I don't think I could've picked better friends to trust my life with."

Celestia thought she would feel happy at this moment. To finally hear Anon admit that he trusts them. Yet, he took it one step further. He actually trusts them with his life? She feels as if her heart is hurting, but in a good way. A certain twinge she isn't familiar with. It must have been very hard for Anon to admit this to her, he is trying so hard and that is what matters. She would've easily accepted him as he was before, but now he seems so much happier.

This makes her think though. How much does she trust Anon? Now that she thinks of it, she trusts him a great deal. He is one of only two others that have seen the [i]real[/i] Celestia. She hangs on every word he says and feels every pain he has felt. She trusts him, that much is clear. Does she trust him with her life? She feels her heart ache horribly at that thought.

The only pony she every trusted was Luna. It hurts her to admit it, but after the Nightmare incident, she never allowed herself to trust ponies with her life. Even as Luna came back, she still feels a certain wariness about her. She hates herself for feeling that way, yet she cannot deny it. A small voice in the back of her head that tells her to keep a close eye on her. She has a feeling Anon has felt this way for a very long time about her ponies, which hurts her all the more.

However, here he is now. Trusting in not only her, but her sister. The pain in her heart lessens as she remembers this fact. As she looks at Anon now, she honestly does believe she can trust him with her life. Yet, she feels a large sense of guilt. There are many things she has never told Anon. Perhaps now would be the time to show him the real Celestia.

"Anon, I trust you as well. More so than even my sister." She flinches some as she hears this leave her mouth. "Would you, join me in a more personal talk?"

Anon gives her a small nod. Showing no reaction to her previous statement.

"Sure."

Celestia lowers her wing and slowly walks over to her bed. Anon watches her with a raised brow as she climbs into bed. Celestia looks at him with a gentle smile, patting the empty spot beside her.

"Come. It's getting late and I don't wish to be alone after we talk." Celestia says with a sad look.

Well, a lot of weirder things have happened for Anon before. Getting in bed with Celestia is actually rather tame. He walks over to the opposite side and climbs into bed with her. It's because he trusts her that he shows little to no concern. He lays on his back to get more comfortable. Celestia then cautiously works her way closer towards Anon. If Luna was bold enough to ask him to snuggle, well, Celestia could be just as bold.

As she finally gets closer. She gently rests her head on Anons chest. She feels her nervousness die away as he rests his left hand behind her. He gently strokes her back in a absentminded way. Celestia's never been this close to a pony in many [i]many[/i] centuries. She gets comfortable and tries to organize all her thoughts.

"I've been alive for a very long time, Anon." Celestia starts. "A very long time."

Anon can tell just from her tone that whatever she wants to talk about is deep. So he decides to stay quiet and gently stroke her fur.

"These days we don't see much trouble. A few things from the Everfree come too close to pony settlements. A villain or two try to take over Equestria. I know that may sound bad to some ponies, but not to me. They are something I do not take lightly, believe me. Yet, they are nothing compared to what my sister and I faced before her banishment. Wars, countless wars. More bodies than I could ever imagine once lay upon this very land.

Ponies don't know it now, but the very ground they trot is covered in the blood of their ancestors. This place was not always peaceful, Anon. I had to fight and ponies had to die to get to where we are now. I sent families, young colts even, to their deaths."

Anon feels his shirt slowly becoming wet. He doesn't say a thing about it. Being here is exactly what his friend needs right now.

"Believe me when I say that if I had any other choice I would've taken it. I did what I did to try and make a better tomorrow." Celestia clenches her eyes shut. "What I seen was not even half of what my sister has. Ponies wish to believe that I am the strongest. My sister, she is on a different level than I am. She lead armies in our name to the battlefront. She fought hoof in hoof with those colts. She has seen the horrors eye to eye.

My sister never enjoyed what we had to do. However, she adapted to it far easier than I could've ever hoped. It's also the reason ponies started to fear her night. She became known as the dark creature that stole lives in the darkness. A being of pure hate and malice. I knew these things were wrong, yet they hurt my sister deeply. She fought for our subjects and they feared her because of it. Even went so far as to shun the very gift she brought them every night.

It wasn't long until things escalated. My sister slowly became jealous of my day and it started to brew inside of her. I tried to speak to her, tell her that everything they were saying was out of fear. She did not listen though and soon became something else entirely."

Celestia uses her wings to pull Anon a little closer.

"That day is still burned into my memory. One moment my sister, little Woona is standing there. Then just like a nightmare, another creature stood before me. I had no choice. I knew I was never as strong as her. She spent more years in combat before her banishment than I have to this very day. I used the elements against her and they locked her away in the moon."

Anon isn't too sure what to say. Is there even anything to say? He just holds Celestia a little tighter to let her know that he is there.

"I've been alone for so long, Anon." Celestia says as her tears come through in full force. "My one and only sister was gone. There was nothing I could do to bring her back. After that day, I promised myself to never let any creature get close to me in such a way." She slowly tilts her head up to look at Anon. "I am no goddess, Anon. I too have weaknesses. As the years went on I felt that promise weaken as my heart started to ache.

Then I found Twilight. A small hope that never came to be. I told you that story before." She says with a sad chuckle as she goes back to her position on his chest. "What were the odds that you would appear in our world? What were the chances that we would meet? What were the actions that made us friends? It all seems so perfect, yet at the same time, not."

There is a long silence that build between them as no one says a single thing.

"Anon, you said you trusted me with your life, right?" Celestia continues.

"I did." He says without hesitation.

"I haven't trusted another pony with my life. The only exception was Luna, before her banishment. It hurts me to say this again, but I get this small feeling to be afraid of her. That she may turn on me once again if I were to open myself to her. I hate it so much it!" She then quickly sits up so she can properly face Anon. "Anon, what you did today means more to me than you will ever know.

As we sat there and talked about the good times we shared. I slowly realised that I have no reason to fear her. That mare at that table was my sister, little Woona, not Nightmare Moon. The small voice that whispered fears into my mind is gone, and I only have you to thank for that. I no longer need to fear my own flesh and blood."

Celestia chuckles as she nuzzles him gently.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." She pulls back to face him. "I trust you, Anon. With my life and so much more."

Celestia is leaning over Anon some as she looks down at him. She can't really tell what is going on in his head right now. He seems to be processing what she just said. Anon slowly gives her a small smile as he extends his hand to her. Celestia raises a brow unsure what he is doing.

"My names Anonymous. Nice to meet you." He says with a grin.

Celestia finally understands what he is doing as she clears a few threatening tears from her eyes. She lays her hoof gently into his hand as he wraps his fingers around it.

"I'm Princess Celestia, Co-ruler of Equestria along side my sister. However, you may call me Tia."


	11. The coming dawn

Anon looks down at Celestia as she continues to sleep. It wasn't long after their talk that she fell asleep on him with a smile plastered onto her lips. Anon on the other hand couldn't sleep for more than a few moments before he awoken. It was not the usual nightmares that plagued him this night, it was something far more terrifying. He had a pleasant dream.

Perhaps that would sound insane to the ponies of this world. Maybe even to humans on his. However, Anon is use to nightmares. They are nothing more that the problems he lives with everyday of his life. They are comforting in a way. Nice dreams are the true nightmares he fears. They create a world he cannot inhabit. A place of pure fantasy. The sweetest of dreams can be a nightmare when you have to wake up.

This dream was different though. Usually his nice dreams were about him returning to earth. This one though, it puzzles him. It was just a simple dream of Celestia, Luna and himself sitting in the gardens. Not a single word being spoken to each other, just enjoying the others company. He woke up soon after, but rather than feel a dull ache inside of him, he felt happy.

He won't deny that right now he is still questioning if this all is a good idea or not. He knows that he doesn't want to lose either princess as a friend. He knows they would never hurt him intentionally. Still, when you're as old as he is, change is a very hard thing to do. He finds his mind trying to fall back onto what is natural for him. He feels his emotions trying to hide themselves deep within himself.

He lets out a quiet sigh. His worst enemy right now is himself. The only person he could ever count on is now against him. He chuckles a little at that thought. Who would've ever thought that they themselves could be the problem? He feels Celestia let out a sigh of content. She must be having a lovely dream. He raises his hand and rests it on top of her head. Gently he begins to stroke her as she sleeps. The small smile on her lips seems to grow larger as he goes on.

What has this princess done to him? He can feel himself smile as he looks at her. Something he has never done for a very long time. It feels unnatural for him to be feeling like this. To think this horse would one day bring him to where he is now. He honestly can say that he never expected such a change to happen when she came crashing through one of his windows.

Now his mind wanders to the other sister. Luna is a great friend as well. Always keeping him company whenever he couldn't sleep. He feels a grin growing on his face. Luna should be in night court right now. Maybe he will pay her a visit? He closes his eyes and gets comfy. She is probably bored out of her mind anyways.

[hr]

Princess Luna is bored out of her mind. She's been waiting for any of her subjects to enter her court since the night started. She isn't surprised though, most of them are still rather new to the concept. She lets out a sigh as she sits upon her dark blue throne. The hall she is in is almost a photo negative variant of her sisters throne room. Lots of black and dark blues around.

She finds her attention gained as her throne room doors come flying open. Her face lights up as she watches Anon stroll into her court.

"Yo." He says with a wave.

Luna raises from her throne and quickly trots down to him and takes him into an embrace.

"It's so good to see you!" She leans back so she can face him. "How did you get here?"

Anon rolls his eyes. "Luna, you made a link between our minds. This place is literally a door in my head."

Luna feels her cheeks redden. "Yes, I almost forgot about that." She lets go of Anon and returns to her throne. "What is it that you require?"

Anon shrugs. "I thought you were probably bored. Wanna go on a dream hunt again?"

Luna would jump for joy right now if it wasn't for the fact she is in her court at this moment. Well, not like anypony else is around. She jumps up from her throne with a certain filly like squeal of delight.

"Oh, Anon. I've been waiting for another night where we could browse dreams together!"

Anon rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, well after last time, you understand why I've been so resistant."

Luna feels her face become slightly hotter as she gives him a nod.

"Yes, perhaps we should avoid the dream of your friends mate."

Anon rubs the back of his neck as he feels his own face become red. To think Lyra has rather graphic dreams about him is something he could've lived without knowing.

"Anyways.." He clears his throat. "Shall we?" He waves towards the door behind her throne.

She smiles at him and waves him over with her wing. Anon takes his place by Luna's side as she throws open the door they stand before. Darkness. That's all there is behind the door. Luna looks over at Anon.

"Your hand." She states.

"Oh, right." He quickly rests his hand onto the small of her back.

She gives him a nod as they take one step inside. It happens in an instant. One moment they are looking into a world of blackness, then they are standing inside of a room full of doors and hallways. Anon has been here only once before. Everytime he sees this he can't help but feel impressed.

"I can't believe you've created all this in your head." He says to Luna.

She gently hip checks him with her flank.

"I've been doing this for a very long time, Anon. The court in and of itself is just a simple thought to me nowadays."

"So how are ponies taking to the idea of going to night court?"

"They are still confused about the idea. I've had only a few come by, even then it was hard for them to maintain their consciousness in my dream." She looks to him with a grin. "To think you do it so easily. We would believe you were trained in dream magic."

Anon scoffs. "Magic, me? Nah, just a human thing."

"Your answer for everything it seems." She says with some snark.

"Says the pony that uses "magic" for everything she can't explain." He mumbles to himself as they continue down the hall.

The both of them looking at each door carefully. Luna, while concentrated at the task at hoof, is also happy to be here with Anon. Many of the ponies of this generation do not yet understand the concept of dreamwalking. It's why her night court is so empty most of the time. They enter into the dream she created, which is her court, but they soon start to fade back into their own dreams if they did not maintain concentration.

However, Anon never had this problem. He could easily blend into any dream and know where he stood at all times. She found it very odd that a creature could do such a thing with nary a single thought. Then again, Anon's dreams often times are far more detailed than many of the ponies she has seen. She is happy that he is here though. Court can be rather boring for her at times.

Anon is looking at each door as they walk by. One actually catches his attention. A large sun symbol plastered onto the front of it. That's not all, two large chains are wrapped around it in a X pattern, a large deadbolt placed in the center of it. Anon stops walking as Luna does so as well.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asks.

She nods. "This is my sisters dream. I keep it locked so that no others may tread hoof into what her mind creates."

Anon looks at her then back to the door.

"Can we take a peek?"

Luna shakes her head. "Trust me, Anon. That is not something you should see."

He can hear a certain edge to Luna's voice.

"What would I see?" He asks.

"Her mind as well as her dreams are a labyrinth. You will see many thing, depending on what path you take. Some things are pleasant, many of them are not. I've never stepped hoof into her dreams before. Yet, if they are anything like mine, they are best left alone."

Anon gives a hesitant nod. Definitely something to Luna's tone that makes him stop his questioning. She continues on as he follows after her. Luna looks at each door, inspecting them as if they contain a flaw if she is to look hard enough. She once told Anon that she could see just by the door alone if the dream the pony is having is bad or not. Anon stops in front of a door that has something that looks familiar to him. Three balloons.

Anon points to the door with his thumb.

"Do you mind?"

Luna shakes her head. "I do not mind. Her dream seems to be a pleasant one." She waves him to the door. "Go, I will continue the search for a nightmare."

He gives her a nod as he opens the door.

"Remember." She call out. "It's all just a dream."

"I know that." He says just before taking a step past the doorway and into the darkness.

Everything goes black for a few moment as he closes the door behind him. A few moments later everything flashes before his eyes in an instant. Anon looks around and notices that he is in sugarcube corner. As he takes in the entire room he finds his breath catch slightly. Oh no. Hanging on the wall is a large banner. It reads 'Happy birthday, Anon!'.

How could he have forgotten that his birthday is coming up!? He is about to quickly leave this dream but stops when he hears a long gasp.

"Anon!" He turns around too late as something plows into him, sending him to the ground.

He shakes the blurriness away and looks up to who is currently sitting on top of him. Pinkie is sitting on his lap with a large grin on her face.

"You came to your birthday party!" She says with total glee. "I've been hoping that this would be the year!"

Anon cringes at her enthusiastic mood. Pinkie, while not a friend of his, always went out of her way to throw him a party every year. Having no idea when he was born, Pinkie chose the day he entered Equestria. However, he never showed up to these parties. He never liked the idea of ponies acting like they cared he was alive for that one day of the year. He knew Pinkie meant well, but he never wanted to see those other ponies there. Giving him their fake smiles.

Anon rubs the back of his neck nervously. Well, it is a dream after all.

"Y-Yeah.." He says. "I've been thinking. You put a lot of time and work into making this every year, so, I guess I should be thankful for that."

Her smile seems to grow even more as she give him a strong hug. Even in a dream he can feel the vertebrae in his spine pop some. Pinkie realises what she is doing and quickly lets him go.

"Sorry, I remember how much you don't like being touched." She says with embarrassment.

Anon gets to his feet and dusts himself off. He looks around unsure. Again, this is a dream. Might as well let the kid enjoy it. He opens his arms wide for her as he turns his head to face the wall to his right. He can see her wide eyes out of the corner of his eyes at his display.

"Just this once." He says.

She jumps onto her hind hooves and wraps him into a hug. He wraps his arms around her as she makes the most of this moment. He feels a sigh leave him. Pinkie always reminds him of Celestia. Just in a more child like way. She is always nice, but he could never find it in himself to let her in. She wouldn't understand like Celestia has. Plus, he gets the feeling she would get depressed easily if he were to open up. That doesn't make her any less of a good pony though. One of a few he can actually say he likes. Even if her voice is annoying.

They break from their little hug. Pinkie has a certain glow about her now.

"Do you want some cake?" She asks.

Anon looks to her, then the darkness of the world behind her. Seeing as she is creating this dream, she can only create whatever she is actively looking at. Luna told him all about that once. Something about visual construction. Keeps the brain from overloading itself and waking up the dreamer.

"Um.." He looks down to see her eyes are really big and watery. "Maybe one slice."

She cheers again as she zips off towards the back room of the bakery. Anon just stands in the darkness as he finds his mind thinking about everything. Damn, his birthday. He needs to make sure Celestia and Luna never find out about this. Otherwise they're going to probably try and throw him a party. He shakes his head slightly. He can't think like that! He's trying to be better.

He lets out a long sigh. He will tell them. He needs to trust them. Whatever they plan for him is what he will accept. He can feel his hands start to shake a bit at the thought. He hates how much his body is fighting him.

"Here you go!"

He looks down to see Pinkie handing him a single slice of cake. Very light on the frosting, something he can't help but grin at. He takes the fork into hand and tears off a small piece. He can see Pinkie watching in anticipation as he brings the food into his mouth. Anon couldn't taste anything. This is Pinkies world, so he can't experiences strong sensations like she can. That doesn't stop him from lying though.

"It's delicious, Pinkie." He says.

She looks about ready to explode any second now. Anon sets the plate down onto a table.

"I gotta head to work, Pinkie. Thank you." He says.

He notices her smile slip some, but she still looks as happy as she can be.

"Alright. Do you want me to save you some cake?" She asks.

Anon nods. "Bring it by my place?"

She nods quickly. "Sure!"

"Alright, see you then."

Anon turns away and towards the front door of sugarcube corner. He opens it slightly as to not let Pinkie see past it. He takes a step into the hallway and closes the door behind him. He lets out a long sigh. Well, so much for that dream, but what was he really expecting?

"Enjoy yourself?"

Anon jumps slightly as he hears Luna's voice.

"I guess you can say that." He answers. "Any nightmares tonight?"

She shakes her head. "Not a single one. It's a good night indeed."

Anon could slowly feel himself fading.

"Seems to be that time, Luna." He says.

She nods. "I'll see you when you wake up."

He gives a nod as he lets his mind take him away from this dreamscape.


	12. Morning ritual

Celestia feels that same old internal clock of hers start going off. Seems the time to raise the sun has come again. She lets out a sad sigh, this routine is going to be the death of her. As her eyes slowly flutter open, she feels a catch in her breath. What is this scent that's in the air? She lifts her head from her pillow and looks down to whatever is causing this scent that fills her muzzle.

She finds none other than Anonymous. Her mind slowly turns the details around in her head as she tries to remember why he is here. She then feels her thoughts settle as that swell in her heart returns. She smiles a little to herself. Now she remembers. How Anon listened to her tale, how he introduced himself to her. She feels as if she is a new mare today. She would jump for joy if she were not in bed.

She leans in and nuzzles him gently while he sleeps. She knows he isn't even aware of what she is doing, but she is truly grateful to have found a friend like him. That smile of hers never leaves as she carefully climbs out of bed, making sure Anon would not wake. She walks over to the balcony and looks over the darkened horizon. She watches as her sisters moon gently makes its final descent.

Once the moon has cleared the sky, Celestia uses her magic to bring the light of another day. The sun seems to shine especially bright this morning, as if reflecting her mood. She looks over her shoulder and back to Anon as he continues to rests peacefully. She walks over to the side of the bed, never removing her eyes from him.

"So peaceful." She whispers. "Well, enough of that."

She leaps into the air and comes landing onto the empty side of the bed. Anon is launched into the sky with a yelp of surprise. She catches him with her magic and gently rests him back where he laid before.

"Sleep well?" She asks him with a mischievous grin.

"Could've been better." Anon says with a slightly irritated tone..

Celestia giggles at him. "Don't be such a grouch. It's time to wake up."

He sits up and rubs his eyes a bit. "What time is it?"

"Exactly five in the morning."

He looks at her with a deadpan expression. He falls onto his back again, eyes firmly shut.

"Goodnight." He states.

"Come now, this is no time for sleep."

She picks him up with her magic and gradually gets out of bed. Anon is currently unsure what she is doing as she trots towards the bathroom.

"Um, Celestia?"

She looks to him. "Hmm?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the restroom of course." She states matter of factly.

"Why?" Things are getting weird.

"Well, you need to bathe. To be honest, you stink."

"What?" He smells himself. Hmm, how long has it been? "Alright, I agree. However, why are you taking me to the bathroom?"

"To help you bathe."

Alright, that's enough weirdness Anon can handle this early in the morning.

"Tia." Anon sounds serious.

"Yes?"

"Put me down."

She stops her trot as she floats him in front of her.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

He looks at her as if she is crazy. "What's the matter? You're trying to bathe me!"

She raises a brow confused. "No, I was going to bathe [i]with[/i] you."

Anon feels his face slowly becoming red. What is going on here?

"Um, alright.." He takes in a long breath. "How do I put this. Are you insane?!"

He starts to struggle in her magic, but she holds him firmly. She doesn't want to drop him and possibly cause him injury.

"What's the matter?!" She asks as she concentrates her magic to hold him still.

"We can't bathe together!"

"Why?"

He sputters unsure how to respond. "W-Why?! That's like, not something people do!"

Now Celestia is confused. Ponies often like to bathe with close friends. Not to mentions help with those hard to reach places. For unicorns it is rather easy, but for most of the other races, having somepony else there really helps the process. Anon can see how confused she is, so he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. Chances are that she has no idea what is going on.

"Alright, alright. Let me try to explain." He thinks for some time. "So, I can assume ponies bathe with each other or something?" Celestia nods. "Ok, now that I think about it, that makes sense. Must suck to try and wash your back." He rubs his face some in thought. "Humans, aren't like that. When we bathe, we do it alone."

Something new about his culture. Celestia always finds it fascinating to hear about his people. However, this comes as news to her. She wasn't aware that they bathed alone. It seems so foreign, like how minotaurs bathe.

"Is the idea of bathing with me uncomfortable for you?" She asks.

Anon nods his head. "Yes."

"Do humans always bathe alone?"

"Well.." He pauses. "Some humans don't. Babies obviously need the help of their parents until they're old enough. Others? They will bathe with, well, lovers."

Lovers? Celestia feels her face light up a little. To think humans find such a simple act so intimate astounds her on some level. Now that she thinks about it...

"Anon." She sets him down.

He looks at her as she looks away in embarrassment. "Yeah?"

"The other night, when we disrobed you. Was that wrong?"

Anon did not forget that little memory. He clears his throat some.

"Well, wrong isn't really the word I'd use. Just, something very personal and intimate."

Celestia thinks she is getting the idea now.

"Is being nude something done amongst lovers for your people?"

Anon nods. "Yeah."

Geez, he did not expect his morning to turn out like this. Celestia on the other hoof now understands why he was so touch shy that morning. To think she may have been sending messages to him that she wasn't even aware of.

"Forgive me, Anon. I was unaware of this. I would like to request that you tell me if I am doing something that makes you feel uncomfortable."

He gets it, boy does he get it. His first few months here taught him how much ponies have no concept of personal space. Sure they kept their distance from him. But he seen a few of them hug total strangers as if it were natural. Pinkie being the pony that comes to mind more times than not.

"No need to apologies. I thought I told Luna about it before. Guess I forgot to do that.." He admits.

Celestia looks to the restroom then back to Anon.

"May I make a request?"

"I guess." Anon says hesitantly.

Celestia stretches her wings some. "My wings are rather tough to clean on my own, even with magic. Can you help me?" She looks back to him. "I will understand if you do not wish to help. I will not ask further if that is not something you want to do."

Anon rubs the back of his neck unsure. Well, he isn't really on earth anymore. It's not like he is going to bathe with her. He's just going to help her with her wings. What's so wrong with that? He can think of it like washing a dog. Who hasn't done that before?

"Sure." He agrees.

"Thank you." She waves her wing for him to follow.

Anon follows behind her as she enters into her bathroom. As they clear the door Anon feels something odd happen. He quickly looks around in shock. This is no bathroom. He looks back to see the door to Celestia's room is now closed. He then looks back to her as she smiles at him.

"Teleportation rune on the door." She waves a hoof further into the room. "Welcome to the royal bathhouse."

She isn't lying either. This entire room is probably half the size of her throne room! In the center is a bath that would put an olympic sized pool to shame. Celestia walks up to the side of the bath and runs her hoof inside of it. She looks over to Anon and beckons him forward.

"Touch it." She leans her head towards the water.

He walks over to her and gives a brief pause. He looks down to the water as he takes a knee to get closer. Gingerly does he lower his hand into the steaming water below. To his surprise, he find it's not that hot. Perfect for bathing in fact.

"It's fed directly from a hot spring." She informs him.

"I gotta say, Tia. You've got some class." He says in awe of this place.

She giggles as she takes a step into the large pool.

"I do afford myself some luxury."

Anon finds his mind coming back to what is happening again. He can't stop the emotions that are welling up inside of him. All his life he was taught that a time like this should be personal for a human. Yet here is Celestia, his best friend, entering into a body of water. He looks around again. Can this even be considered a bathroom? To be honest he was expecting a traditional tub and shower. He has no idea why.

Celestia looks over at Anon and finds him stock still where he stands. She feels her enthusiasm fall at how nervous he is.

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

Anon shakes his head some.

"No, just taking in the whole picture here."

She can tell he is lying as clear as day.

"Really, you don't need to do this for me." She doesn't want to force him to do anything he wouldn't want to.

Anon sucks up his feelings and decides to man up. This isn't weird at all. At least here in Equestria.

"I'm fine, honestly."

Celestia gives him a nod as she submerges her body some. Anon has no idea what to do right now. Should he sit by the edge? Is she going to wash and then he helps her after?

"I'm going to level with you here, Tia." Celestia looks at him. "I have no ide-"

That is all that leaves him as he feels something tackle him from behind. He goes flying forward and straight into the drink. He struggles some but feels something wrapped firmly around his chest. He is lifted to the surface as he gasps for air. He clears the water from his eyes as he feels his back press firmly against fur.

"One should not bathe in such things." He knows that voice. Luna.

He can hear the twinkle of her horn as a bright flash blinds him briefly.

"Luna!"

Celestia looks to her sister in shock. She has Anon pressed firmly against her barrel. Not only that, but now he is naked. The waterline keeps her from seeing anything, but she knows that this isn't what she intended. Luna looks to her sister with a large grin, as if nothing is wrong.

"A fine morning to bathe, is it not?" She asks.

"Luna, do you have any idea what you are doing!" Celestia scolds her some.

Luna raises a brow at her. "We are simply enjoying the bath with our friend. Is that not what you intended to do?"

Celestia is about to say something but Anon raises his hand to stop her. She looks at him, he has a small grin on his lips. She honestly wasn't expecting him to look so calm.

"She doesn't know, Tia." He says. "I can forgive her this time."

"Forgive me for what?" Luna angles her head to the side some so she could face Anon.

"Humans view being naked and taking baths with people differently than ponies, Luna."

The fact Anon is speaking so steadily definitely is surprising Celestia.

"Pray, what are these differences?" Luna asks.

"We only bathe with lovers. The same thing can be said about being naked." He says.

Luna's brow rises gradually as she tries to process what she just heard. So, what she is doing right now? Her face slowly becomes red as she understands what is happening. However, she can't find herself letting him go. As if it would only make things more awkward if she did.

"W-Well. We find no harm in enjoying your company while we bathe." Luna stutters out. "What say you?"

Anon looks down into the water. It is rather murky, due to all the fine bubbles that are rising. Despite the fact he can feel Luna pressed firmly against himself, he can't really say he is against this idea. Sure he is naked and that is honestly making him feel really uncomfortable. However, this is more like a pool than a bathtub. Plus they can't see anything anyways. So, why not try and join in something they find culturally acceptable? It can be like those weird bathhouse things from japan. Those are legit, right?

"I'm fine with it."

Celestia looks to her sister and then Anon. How did she get him to accept? Just a few moments ago he was practically fighting Celestia the entire way to the bathroom. It doesn't really matter, does it? She can feel that Anon isn't in much distress. In fact his heart rate is starting to come to a more steady rhythm. Anon looks back over to Celestia.

"So how does something like this work for your people?" He asks.

"Well, we just wash while we chat. Nothing too complicated." Celestia says.

Anon gives her a nod. "So what should we chat about?"

"I have a suggestion!" Luna says out loud.

"What would that be, sister?" Celestia asks.

"What are our plans for this day?" Luna questions.

Celestia brings a hoof to her chin. "You know, I haven't really thought about that." She looks to Anon. "Any ideas?"

Anon takes a few moments to think. It just ends in a shrug.

"I've got nothing."

Celestia goes back to thinking. There has to be something they can do today.

"We could go to the library?" Celestia offers. "We have many books."

"Really?" Anon says. "Seems kinda boring."

"Come now, sister." Luna shakes her head in mock sadness. "Surely we can think of something far more enjoyable to do?"

Celestia looks over her internal calendar. She's sure she remembers something happening today. What was it? Oh!

"Anon, have you ever seen a Wonderbolts show?" Celestia asks.

He shakes his head. "I've heard of them. Never seen them though."

Celestia smiles at this. "How would you like to accompany Luna and I to a showing this evening?"

Not much else to do it seems.

"Sure." He agrees.

"A fine idea, sister." Luna adds on.

"Thank you. Now." Celestia magics a good amount of bottles. "Let's get this over with so we can have breakfast."

Anon can feel his nerves start to set in. Sure the idea was sound. Now that it's actually happening. Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be nervous?

"Worry not, Sir Anonymous." Luna whispers into his ear. "We will be gentle."

Anon can feel himself gulp heavily at that.

"Now's not the time for games, Luna." Celestia says breaking her sister out of her little pranking mood. She then looks down to Anon with a small grin. "That comes later."

Celestia magics over a small bottle towards Anon. He shakes his head with a scoff as he takes hold of it. He looks at the label. He feels a grin spread over his lips.

"M-Mane 'n tail?" He snorts out.

"What is so amusing?" Luna asks.

"N-Nothing."

He's trying his best to hold back the slowly building laugh.

"Are you sure?" Celestia asks.

Anon shakes his head. "J-Just another thing from my world." He looks at the bottle again. "It doesn't really matter." He takes a few breaths to steady himself. He pops the top off and pours a good amount onto his hand. He turns slightly around so he can face Luna. "Need any help?"

She feels herself smile brightly at that.

"Thank you for the offer. I would appreciate that."

She slowly lets him go as he floats away from her. She shifts herself back onto all fours so she is properly standing. About half of her body still submerged. Anon looks to Luna, a blush starting to grow on his face. He can't fight the feeling of how wrong this is. The human condition practically shouting in his head that he shouldn't be here or doing this.

Yet, the innocent and happy look on Luna's face makes him think otherwise. He gives a brief glance over his shoulder to see that Celestia has no look of disgust or anger. In fact, she looks rather neutral. He's being silly about this. He knows they wouldn't lie to him. He knows that ponies generally don't have a taboo over nudity. Alright, pep talk done. Just do it.

He works his way over to Luna. Making sure he doesn't stand so the water keeps what little modesty he has still intact. He's alright with washing them. Him being seen fully naked? Yeah, he'll probably never outgrow that.

"Where should I start?" He asks Luna.

"It would be best to work my flank first." She says without hesitation.

Anon cringes at that. Luna however turns away from him, presenting to him her backside. Anon is practically face to face with two moons, and he isn't referring to her cutie marks. He thanks whatever god that has forsaken him for at least having Luna's tail covering whatever may be lurking behind it. Who is he kidding. When you live in Equestria, you know exactly what is lurking there.

He takes a deep breaths to try and steady his emotions. Repeating a little mantra in his head.

[i]This isn't weird, This isn't weird, This isn't weird.[/i]

He spreads the shampoo onto his hands evenly. He moves a little closer to her, as well as slightly higher so he isn't face to face with her ass. He hesitantly places each hand on both sides of her flank. Luna doesn't flinch or show any outward sign of stress. He takes this as a confirmation that this isn't weird. He slowly kneads her flank to work the soap in. He doesn't linger long, last thing he needs is to get labeled as a weirdo or something. With the flank done he moves to her left side and starts to work her side and back.

He stops when he gets to her wing.

"Do I just add this soap?"

Luna shakes her head and lights her horn.

"Use this."

He takes hold of the other bottle. He gives it a once over and sees that it's some kind of wing shampoo for feathers. Makes sense. He pops the cap and applies more onto his hands. Luna extends her wing for him as he works the lather in. He starts at the tip of her wing and works his way to the base. Once he reaches the joint that attaches to her back does he feel he did a decent job.

He repeats the same thing with her other wing. Once done, he take the mane 'n tail and works the rest of her body. He stops when he reaches her neck.

"Are you good?" He asks.

She looks to him with a big smile.

"Yes. Thank you again. I can do the rest."

He gives her a nod as he looks over to Celestia. She for the most part has most of her body soaped up.

"Need any help?" He asks her.

She looks at him with a smile as she gives a nod.

"You can help me with my wings."

Anon moves to Celestia and repeats as he did with Luna. Making sure to get the soap into her wings proper. Since she has a more impressive wingspan, it takes a few extra minutes than with Luna. He has to admit that his nerves seemed to have died out completely. That voice in the back of his head is nothing more than a whisper right now.

"Thank you for bearing with us, Anon." Celestia says with a smile.

Anon shrugs. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be, all things considered."

Celestia magics over the mane 'n tail shampoo.

"Would you help me with my mane?" Celestia asks.

Anon looks at her with a raised brow, then looks to her mane. Isn't that stuff non-physical? His brow seems to go higher as he actually takes a closer look at her. I-Is her mane pink? Celestia soon understands why Anon is looking at her mane. She giggles some as she looks at his confusion.

"This is my natural mane color, Anon."

"Wha?" He returns to facing her.

She giggles a bit to herself as she points a hoof towards Luna. Anon looks back and notices that Luna's mane looks like a slightly darker cyan color. No longer did it hold the night sky as before, but honestly looks like a real mane. How did he [i]just[/i] notice this?

"How?" He asks facing Celestia.

"Magic." She gives him a wink.

He shakes his head at that. Guess it'll just be another thing to add to the mystery of this place. He takes in a deep controlled breath and calmly lets it out. No reason to let his mind fester on that subject. He picks up the bottle of shampoo and puts a large amount onto his hands. Celestia lowers her head some so he can get better access.

Gently he runs his hands through her mane. Making sure it applies evenly. Not only that but he makes double sure that none of it gets near her eyes. He counts his blessings that she isn't a regular pony. Seeing as they have giant eyes in comparison to her. Celestia gives a few sighs of content as he massages her scalp. He can slowly feel the weirdness growing in his stomach. Horses from his world don't react the same way as her, so it's harder for him to imagine that he is washing a horse.

Once he is done, he removes his hands from her. She turns to face him again.

"Thank you."

He gives a hesitant nod. "Yeah, no problem."

He moves away from her as she goes about rinsing out her wings and mane. He takes this time to quickly wash himself as well. However, he feels something settle on his back.

"Do you require assistance?" Luna asks.

He gulps a bit. "No, none at all."

"Are you sure? You seem to have missed a spot."

Luna traces a hoof on his back.

"Nope, perfectly fine." Anon adds quickly.

"Don't be silly, Anon. I will help you."

The bottle he was holding onto floats out of his hand and back towards Luna. She applies a small amount onto her hoof. She knows that Anon is rather nervous, but she wants to show him that he has nothing to fear. She gently sets her hoof onto his back and tries to copy the same movements she felt when he helped her. Anon feels his face heat up more as Luna washes him.

Celestia on the other hoof can't help but giggle slightly at Anon. She knows that if Luna was pushing too hard she would step in to help him. Despite Anon's embarrassment, his emotions seem to be rather settled. Luna feels a smile grow onto her lips as she lathers up her friend. She leans in slightly so she could whisper to him.

"Relax, friend. We will take care of you."

He needs to calm down. His mind is playing tricks on him. He takes in some more steady breaths to try and calm himself. This is normal, they do this all the time in Equestria.

"All done!" Luna cheers slightly.

"Thank you, Luna." He says shyly.

"I'm happy to help." Luna says as she moves away from him.

"Are we all done here?" Celestia asks. Luna and Anon both give her a nod. "Very well, then let us go to the dining hall."

The two princesses get out of the water. They soon take notice a certain lack of a human. Celestia looks over and notices Anon still in the water.

"Anon?"

He looks to her, then the water.

"I need my clothes."

She instantly understands as she gives him a nod. She walks over to his soaking wet clothes. With a bit of magic they are instantly clean and dry for him. She folds and sets them on a nearby counter along with a towel. Celestia then looks to her sister.

"Come along, Luna. Let's give Anon some privacy." Luna gives her a nod. "See you in the dining hall, Anon."

Celestia calls to him as they both take their leave.

"Yeah." Anon answers as they leave. As soon as the two sisters are gone does Anon let out a long sigh. "Welcome to Equestria." He whispers to himself.


	13. Lightning strikes twice

Anon walks down the hallway towards the dining hall. He definitely feels clean, but also dirty at the same time. He's not sure how to feel about what happened in that bathroom. He honestly believes that it wasn't

as bad as he thought. Still, those underlying thoughts are always there. Scolding him for allowing such a thing to happen. So he did something very intimate with his friends, which was not considered intimate to them. His logical side and his human side are practically having a heated debate about what was right and wrong.

He blames it on his current emotional status. So much is changing for him that he is bound to have moments like this. Things that are normal for him are bizarre for ponies. Things that are normal for ponies are bizarre for him. It's a never ending cycle really. However, he is the oddity here. For his friends he should try and be more understanding. This is their world after all. He lets out a long sigh. Easier said than done.

He stops in front of the doors to the dining hall. Well, the most embarrassing part of the day is done. So might as well have a nice breakfast before the day gets busy. He pushes a door open and finds Celestia, Luna and Blueblood already waiting at the table for him. Their plates are ready as they just sit patiently. A single covered plate rests at the right of Celestia.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Anon says as he walks over to the last plate.

"You haven't." Celestia answers.

Anon lifts the cover from his plate and spots a nice slice of ham, a side of hashbrowns as well.

"I can get use to this." He says to himself.

Celestia giggles. "You know you're welcome here as long as you wish."

Anon shakes his head. "Nah, I'd probably get fat if I ate like this too much." He can feel himself start to loosen up as he looks to Celestia. "I mean, look at those flanks."

Celestia feels her face heat up as she notices that Anon is looking at her rear. She feels a bit self conscious now. Are her flanks really that big? She looks down and gives them a few pokes. He's right, they're corpulent! Celestia frowns as the sound of her sister laughing comes to her ears.

"What's the matter, Tia? Cannot accept the truth!" She burst into an uproar of laughter.

At least until Anon speaks up.

"I wouldn't make fun of her, Princess Moonbottom."

Luna feels her laughter die out at that name. However, Luna is rather quick on the uptake.

"Why, Anonymous. Have you been looking at my flank this entire time? I bet you got a good feel during our bathing." She says coily.

She definitely turns it around on Anon as his face turns completely red. He is sputtering out gibberish trying to defend himself, but he can't find the right words to say. Luna gives him a more sultry smile.

"Why, one would think you were my consort if they were to hear of such scandalous behaviour." Luna smiles at him innocently.

Anon lets out a huff of air. "Alright, you got me." He shakes his head. "So does that mean that washing you was wrong?"

Luna giggles a bit. "No, but your race seems to think the flank is rather significant." She looks down to her flanks and gives them a bit of a wriggle. "Do humans desire the flank, Anon?"

Anon is fighting his hardest to suppress his embarrassment. "It's an attractive quality. Let's just leave it at that."

"Bigger or smaller?" Luna continues, she loves how much Anon is reacting to this.

Anon rubs his face. "Why have you forsaken me." He whispers. He drops his hands. "Bigger, and before you ask. It's something to do with having big hips. To our ancestors that signified a good breeding partner. Birthing hips, we called them. Throughout time it just became something we found attractive on a day by day."

Celestia feels her face heat up some more. So does this mean that Anon finds attraction to big flanks? She can honestly admit that she doesn't quite see the allure of it. She now looks to her flanks in a new light. Perhaps having a bigger flank is not so bad?

"Since we are on this subject. What do ponies find attractive?" Anon asks.

Luna perks up at sharing some culture with Anon.

"Well, a nice shiny coat and mane are sought after traits. There is also the droop of one's tail. Too droopy usually means a spine problem. I wouldn't say there is just a single part we look at. It's really the entire package." Luna states.

Anon nods. "I guess that kinda works the same as us. Though we do focus on some key areas."

"Overall it's who you connect with." Celestia finds herself saying. "It's the reason some ponies have found love with other species. While it's ingrained in us to spot a good mate with our own kind. It's not uncommon for ponies to date griffons, minotaurs or other species."

"So, that's actually a thing here? Like, interspecies stuff?" Anon asks in a rather hesitant voice.

Celestia nods. "Of course. True that some ponies look down upon it, but it isn't against the law. What about humans?"

Anon rubs the back of his neck. Didn't he tell the princess that his race was the only sapient species on that entire rock?

"Um.. No.." He says as he looks up and spots their confusion. "There aren't any other sapient creatures on my world. I thought I told you that before?"

Celestia feels her mind kick back to a few memories. He's right, he did tell her about this before.

"I'm sorry, my mind tends to forget these things. It does sound rather lonely though." Celestia says.

Anon shrugs. "Maybe to you guys, but we weren't really that lonely."

Anon then looks to his food and decides to start eating. Might as well not let it get cold. Celestia and Luna both follow his lead as they too eat their meals. Blueblood on the other hoof was already finished. He didn't care for what they were talking about, so he just ate. He wasn't even sure what they were talking about, sounded boring anyways.

"May I be excused?" Blueblood asks.

"You may." Celestia pauses briefly to answer him. "Do you want to join us to a Wonderbolts game? We should be leaving after I conclude morning court."

Blueblood shakes his head. "I think I'll stay here."

She smiles at him as she gives a nod. "Very well, we'll be back when the game is over."

Blueblood nods as he goes about his business. He will admit that it sounded fun, but he wants to be alone right now. It just felt like one of those sad days for him. Anon watches Blueblood with a raised brow. For some reason or another he could see a certain reserved sadness to him. He feels a wing rest on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about him. He sometimes has days like this." Celestia answers his internal question.

Anon nods. "I guess we all get like that at times."

Celestia gives him a nod as they continue their meal. She needs to hurry anyways, morning court will be starting soon.

[hr]

Now this is actually a rather interesting turn of events. Luna is currently sitting in Celestia's throne while Anon sits to her right and her sister on her left. She looks beyond nervous right now and the guards are very confused. The situation is actually rather easy to understand. Anon mentioned that maybe Luna should give morning court a try, seeing as it's usually more tame than the later courts. Celestia was very hesitant, as well as Luna, but Anon pointed out it could probably do them some good to let Luna out in a more public light.

So, this is how it turned out. Celestia honestly didn't expect Anon's idea of letting her sister lead to come so soon. Sure it was only morning court, but this is actually a big step for both sisters. She will admit that having Anon here actually calms her more than if he were absent. Anon looks towards Luna as she looks around the court unsure.

"Hey." He rests his hand on her withers. "It's just like night court, just with more annoying ponies."

She gives him a small smile at his attempts to cheering her up. She must say that she actually has dreamed of this day for awhile. She remembers a time in her life where two thrones sat upon the dais. Her sister and herself ruling side by side. She looks over to her sister as she gives her a gentle smile. She then looks back at Anon as he gives her a reassuring nod.

"W- I think I am ready." Luna says.

Celestia nods. "Very well." She turns to one of her guards. "Send the first subject in."

Her guard is definitely confused. A few days ago that [i]creature[/i] had the audacity to sit in his rulers throne, while dishing out orders. Now his ruler is allowing her sister to take her place for morning court? However confused he may be, he overall obeys his princess. So with great hesitation does he give a nod to a guard by the throne rooms door.

The other guard gives him a nod as he uses his magic to open the large door. A lone mare hesitantly walks into the room. Her coloring isn't anything to mention and she actually wore no clothing like the citizens of Canterlot. Celestia could already tell that she was not only out of town, but also new to her court. The mare is looking around the room in awe, so she didn't notice the significant change that sat before her.

Luna can feel her nerves start to stir a bit. She just needs to remember what Anon told her. Don't yell, speak in a calm and controlled tone. Above all else, speak modern Equestrian. The mare in question turns towards the throne. She feels herself freeze up as she spots a mare she's never seen before. She then looks over to see Celestia is by her side and a creature on the other side of the other alicorn.

"I-" She looks to Celestia, then to Luna. "Um..."

Celestia feels herself speaking out before Luna.

"Hello subject. I would like you to meet my sister, Princess Luna. She will be answering all questions and concerns you may have today."

The mare looks back over to Luna unsure. She doesn't remember any talk about her princess having a sister, let alone her being a princess as well. She then feels her eyes travel to the other creature. Was this perhaps a prince of some kind?

"Yo." Anon gives her a wave.

She feels her confusion rising. She wasn't expecting him to give such a casual greeting. Luna decides to not wait any longer as she speaks out.

"You come here for a reason, subject. What is it that ails you?"

The mare is startled by being addressed so suddenly. Celestia leans towards her sister and whispers.

"Ask for her name." She offers.

Luna gives her sister a nod.

"What is your name, subject?" Luna asks.

The mare takes a second to collect herself.

"My name is Rose Water."

Anon finds his eyes drifting to her flank. Yep, that looks like rose petals on a bed of water. He honestly doesn't understand how they get their names. Do they change them after they get a cutie mark, or is it all [i]magic[/i]?

"Greetings, Rose Water. What has brought you to morning court today?"

The mare feels her nerves actually start to settle. While a bit jarring at first she can hear a certain caring nature to princess Luna's tone. Yet, there is also a more stern motherly feel to it as well.

"I was actually concerned about a plot of land my family owns."

She reaches into her saddle bag and pulls out a scroll. Luna uses her magic to take it from her and brings it over. She gives it a once over. As she reads she feels her brow raise. She then magics over the letter to her sister. Celestia looks the letter over as well, she feels a small frown grow on her face. A proclamation in her name about the family being evicted from their land. A proclamation she never made.

She magics back the letter. As much as she wants to react, she will allow her sister to "take the reins" as Anon put it. Luna gives her sister a nod as she levitates the letter to the guard by the throne.

"Get this to the mages, I want them to find the pony responsible for this forgery."

The guard doesn't hesitate as he gives her a nod. He maybe a day guard, but he knows authority when he sees it. He quickly runs out the room with the letter in his magic. The mare from before standing stock still as he runs past. She is confused about everything, it seems things are more complicated than she realised. Luna looks back to the mare with a gentle smile, trying her best to emulate her sister.

"I am very sorry you had to trouble yourself with such a long trip, Rose Water. It seems the letter you received was a fake. Whoever is trying to get your land thought it would be smart to use my sisters name. This was not a wise choice."

The mare looks up to Luna.

"We aren't losing our land?"

Luna shakes her head.

"No, that land is your own. Unless you yourself wish to sell it, then rest easy knowing that not even my sister and I would force you from it."

The mare lets out a sigh of relief. She actually traveled pretty far to understand why the princess was taking her land, but now she feels a whole lot better having heard the princesses words for herself.

"Thank you, princess Luna." The mare gives a bow.

Luna can feel a certain amount of pride start to well up inside of her as this mare bows to her. Celestia also feels proud of her sister for approaching this situation properly. Her fears of letting her sister rule seem to be fading as she watches her. Anon on the other hand is just happy to see Luna grow. It honestly just seems like this week is full of growth and trying new things.

"You need not thank me." Luna says to Rose Water. She then looks to one the guards. "Please send a guard with Rose Water to the farm. If anypony attempts to make a proclamation in my sisters or my own words, arrest them."

The guards gives her a salute. "As you wish, princess."

The mare and guard are about to leave but Luna speaks out once more.

"Also pay for the trip this poor mare was forced to make. I think it's unfair she would waste bits for no reason."

The guard gives another nod as he shows the mare out. As soon as the throne room doors close does Luna allow herself to relax. Celestia smiles at her sister as she wraps her wings around her.

"You did great, sister." She says.

Luna gives a nod. "I must say that I was a little worried there."

Anon chuckles as he pats her on the back. "I'm no expert on this court stuff, but I think you did well."

Celestia lets go of her sister as Luna uses her left wing to pull him to her chest.

"I thank you for being the cause, as well as being by my side."

"No problem." Anons voice muffles past her fur, seeing as his face is buried in her barrel.

"We still have a few more subjects before court is over, sister." Celestia gets Luna's attention.

"Of course." Luna lets go of Anon. "Bring in the next subject."

[hr]

Luna lets out a large sigh as she snuggles up next to Anon.

"I forgot how taxing it can be to talk with our subjects."

"You did very well for yourself, sister." Celestia comes in as she too snuggles up to Anon.

It's kinda odd actually. It seems like every court they have somehow leads to them falling onto some kind of bed exhausted. This time being no exception either. Anon doesn't mind at all. He kinda finds himself becoming less resistant to the two's show of affection. He just wraps each arm around a princess and pulls them closer.

"Yeah, you did amazing, Luna. I know I would've thrown that noble out a window is he said that kinda stuff to me." Anon says.

Celestia winces at that. She remember how that noble came in like he owned the place. Once he noticed that Luna sat upon the throne and not Celestia, he probably thought he could manipulate her easily for his gains. Luna however has a very sharp mind, she could pick up on his smooth talking and misdirections. When the nobile took notice that she was more stubborn than Celestia, he then tried to ignore her and talk to Celestia who sat beside her.

However, once Luna brought her Canterlot voice out, that definitely set the noble in his place. Anon has to admit he laughed at the stallion that shook in place after getting blasted by that shout. The nobile ran away with his tail between his legs. Celestia has a feeling that he won't be showing up in court every again. That was the only pony Luna actually needed to deal with harshly. The rest of them were hesitant but overall accepting of Luna.

Yes, it was a rather pleasant morning. Yet, the day was not over just yet.

"Well, we should probably get ready for that thing." Anon says.

The two sister let out sad sighs over having to move, but remember that they are going to a show with their friend. All three of them rise from the bed and stretch a few kinks out.

"I'm gonna head to my room and change. The clothes are still there, right?" He looks to Celestia.

She nods. "Check the drawers."

Anon gives her a nod. "So where do we meet?"

"Just out front near the gates. I'll be sure we take a carriage."

With everything settled, the three of them head off to get dressed. Well, only Anon actually. The two sister are just going to head to the front of the castle and wait for him.

[hr]

"Wow." Anon says as he looks up to the coliseum before him. "How in the hell is Canterlot this big?"

Celestia giggles at his slack jawed face.

"Magic can do wondrous things, Anon." She answers.

He rolls his eyes. "Of course. Say it's science, have to explain everything. Say it's magic, don't gotta explain shit." He mutters darkly.

"Cheer up, friend. We are here to watch ponies fight to the death!" Luna says with glee.

Celestia reels back in shock as a few ponies standing around do as well. She quickly walks over to her sisters side.

"Luna, this isn't that kind of place. I banned that practice centuries ago." She whispers.

Luna looks shocked. "Then pray, why are we at the coliseum for?"

"This is where the wonderbolts play." Celestia answers.

Luna looks to her sister confused. "Weren't the wonderbolts a group of elite soldiers founded by the pegasi? A group so exclusive that a competition was held every few years were in the few chosen would battle to the death for a position?"

Celestia face hoofs. "Y-Yes... Just, not anymore, sister. They are simply a flying team now." After their last screw up with the rampaging dragon in Ponyville, Celestia made sure they [i]stayed[/i] a flying team. "They just do tricks, stunts and racing."

Anon shakes his head. "Damn, these ponies are more human that I thought."

"What was that?" Celestia turns to him.

He shrugs. "Humans use to have stuff like that. We called our people gladiators, they use to fight to the death to entertain the king and queen of that era. Just more similarities from our two worlds."

Celestia clears her throat. "Yes, well. We stopped that practice for a very long time." She looks to Luna. "Sorry, sister, but you will have to find merriment in the events that are planned."

Luna lets out a sad sigh. She was hoping to get that thrill she usually got when watching two pegasi tear each other apart. A feeling she use to feel when she stepped hoof out onto the battlefield. She can understand why her sister banned it, it's just so much has changed for her and she hoped that at least something would've remained the same.

She feels her thoughts die as Anon rests his hand onto her withers. She looks up at him as he gives her a smile. Something that is starting to become less rare it seems. She feels her spirits lift as she looks at him.

"Wanna hear about how human gladiator matches use to go?" Anon asks.

Luna feels herself cheer up some. To have common ground with someone else makes her feel less lonely on the subject.

"I would appreciate that." She says.

[hr]

"Then, he turned to the crowd and shouted. "Are you not entertained?!"." Anon strikes a pose, his arms open wide to the invisible audience.

Luna clops her hooves together with a large smile on her muzzle. "This gladiator sounds like an elite fighter."

Anon falls back into his seat. "I don't think he was ever real, Luna. It was just a story that was told."

The three of them got to the royal seats awhile ago. The pegasi were still setting things up. So they just waited patiently. Celestia tried to busy herself with other things, like preparing food and snacks for the long show. Yet, as Anon started to tell his story, she found herself drifting closer to him to hear. She hates to admit it, but she does have a small yearning for the old days. Where ponies were more independent and less, child like.

While Celestia doesn't expect herself to reinstate beheadings or implement death matches into the wonderbolt games. She does think she may need to stop being so motherly to her ponies. They need to toughen up a bit. She will admit that most of the morning court problems were trivial, things they could handle on their own, yet they expect her to do them.

"What happens next!" Luna asks Anon excitedly.

"Alright, so th-"

A trumpet sound is heard through the air.

"It seems your story must wait for the time being." Celestia says as she points a hoof out towards the field. "The show is about to start."

Anon looks from Celestia back to Luna.

"I'll tell you later."

Luna gives him a nod as she looks towards the field.

"Let us see what merriment we gain from such shows.." Luna says sceptically.

Anon is also rather curious as to what these kinds of shows are about. He just sits patiently as he notices four pegasi line up on what looks to be a stretch out cloud. An assortment of rings are placed around the sky. Celestia looks over and noticed the confusion on both her sisters and Anon face.

"This is the precision race. Each pegasi must fly through all hoops and get to the finish line."

Anon gives a nod, but doesn't say anything. Luna just continues to look at the rings. If only one pony can go through them at a time, then that would signify a battle of speed to whoever got there first. While the idea isn't as exciting as how things use to be, she can feel a little something bubbling inside of her.

"Everypony on your marks!" An announcer is heard. "Get set! Go!"

Anon watches as these pegasi throw their wings back. A large blast of air lifting them in a fraction of a second. He feels his eyes widen as he watches their takeoff. At their speed, they practically mold into a single pony as they rush through the first hoop. Anon could only try and keep his eye on a blur or two. Each hoop was set at an angle that made the turns seem impossible at their speed.

As the contest continued. He notices a yellow blur taking the lead. Every turn gave this pony a few more inches, then a few more feet. It got to the point where this pony had the lead. At no point did they slow down either. It wasn't until the yellow one lands on the finish line does Anon finally manage to get a good look at her. He will admit those suits look kinda cool.

A fraction of a second later the other contestants land next to her panting a bit. However, the yellow one doesn't seem phased at all. She just gives a smile and waves to the roaring crowd.

"Holy crap." Anon whispers. He's never seen something move so fast.

Celestia smiles at Anon's reaction. Luna seems to be in a state of awe as well.

"Not so bad, hmm?"

Anon gives a nod. "Not so bad at all."

[hr]

The rest of the events left Anon completely blown. He never seen organic creatures do what he saw in that show. The control, the speed, the grace. Those ponies were like a mix between Nascar and the Ringling brothers. Anon knows about aerial feats from his world, they couldn't even compare. Sure there is the difference between one's body and a machine. Still, what Anon seen was something he would remember forever.

"Did you see when that yellow one flew through the ring, grabbed it with her teeth, then did a few spins before landing with a backflip!" Anon says.

Celestia giggles a bit. "Yes, she is very talented. It's the reason she is the leader of the wonderbolts."

"Can I get her autograph. Ponies do that, right?" Anon asks.

Celestia gives him a nod. "Follow me to the signing area."

Luna will admit that while she wasn't as excited as her friend, she did actually appreciate what she saw. Those ponies indeed do hold a lot of talent. Still, she thinks a few bloodied and bruised ponies would've been better. They soon enter into the signing area. A few tables where each flier in the show sat. The lines are very long as well.

"Damn, looking like we're going to have to wait." Anon whispers.

"Nonsense, you liked the yellow one, correct?" Celestia asks.

He gives her a nod as she walks towards the one in question. At least being a princess means she doesn't need to wait in line. All the ponies bow before her, none showing anger at her cutting in line. In fact they look ecstatic to be as close as they are to their princess. Now the three of them stood before a table. A yellowish pegasus mare with a two tone fiery mane sitting behind it.

So this is what the pony looks like out of that suit? Anon has to admit he thought she would look bulky or something. Yet, she just looks like any run of the mill mare. Spitfire takes notice of the two princesses standing at her table. She nods her head in a bow.

"Hello princess Celestia, Princess Luna." She lifts her head to them, but flinches back slightly when she spots a creature between them. "I'm sorry, I don't think we have met."

Anon looks to Spitfire as she extends her hoof to him. It's been a long time since he shook another creatures hand, or hoof in this instance. He wraps his fingers around her hoof and gives it a few shakes.

"Anon." He answers.

"Spitfire. It's nice to meet you." She says with a smile.

Anon feels a brow raise. This pony actually sounds genuine. He's gotten use to ponies being weary of him. Is it because he is with princesses? He's not really sure.

"Um, nice to meet you too." He responds back.

Spitfire chuckles. "No need to be nervous, i'm just like everyone else."

[i]Everyone[/i]? Now that is interesting.

"I assure you that it's not your status that is giving me pause. You seem rather, down to earth." He decides to say.

She gives a nod. "I guess everyone says the same thing. May I ask what you are? I've done shows pretty much everywhere on this planet. I don't think I've ever seen your kind before."

Anon gives a nod. "I would be surprised if you have. Let's just say it's complicated."

"Ah, I know what complicated means. Magic I assume?" She asks.

"Something like that."

"Shame. So, how did you like that show?"

Anon feels a smile show on his face. "Best thing I've seen on two world."

Spitfire catches his drift as she smiles back. "Well, that's the best compliment I think I'll ever get."

"Can I get an autograph by chance?" He asks.

She nods. "Of course. Who should I make it out to?"

"Anon, Celestia and Luna." He says.

The two princesses are actually having a great time watching Anon talk to this pony. They've never seen him look so relaxed around anypony, with the exception of them. Spitfire signs the headshot of herself. Something she had done many times before, but she does feel a sense of pride that a being from another world actually likes what she does. She finishes up the autograph and slides it over with her hoof. Anon picks up the picture and looks it over.

"You know, for a pony, you aren't half bad." He says as he looks to the image.

That makes Spitfire's brow raise. What did he mean by that?

"Spitfire!" A shout can be heard in the crowd.

Spitfire looks past Anon and spots a rainbow mane in the crowd. She doesn't even have time to groan as the pegasus in mind comes trotting past the line and up to her booth. Spitfire would like nothing more than to ban this particular pegasus from her shows, but chances are that ninety percent of the sales for Wonderbolts merchandise would take a dive. However, Spitfire notices Anon freeze up as he keeps looking at the autograph. Not only that, but the two princesses fur seem to stand on end.

The rainbow pegasus trots up merrily to her booth. As soon as she is in front does she give Spitfire a smile, seemingly totally oblivious of the two sisters that are glaring daggers at her and Anon who is still frozen in place.

"Um, hey Rainbow Dash." Spitfire says nervously, she can feel that something isn't right here.

Right in front of Celestia is one of the ponies that has caused Anon harm. She can feel her body tense up as the memories of what she did to Anon flash through her mind. Luna wasn't that far from the same train of thought as well, however hers are more along the lines of teaching this pony a few lessons she would never forget. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof is blissfully ignorant of everything around here.

"You were awesome!" Rainbow shouts. "When you did that thing, and then you turned, only to have done a loop-"

Spitfire feels herself zone out a bit. She can't even count how many times she's had to sit here and listen to this pony ramble on and on about what she's done. However, she just puts on her fake listening smile and nods every few moments to make the pegasus think she is listening. Spitfire finds her eyes moving over to the new creature she met. She can spot how tense he is. Why? The princesses are in the same boat as well. Is it Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash notices that Spitfire is looking at something to her right. Rainbow looks over and notices two lines. Her brow raises in confusion. What the heck are those? She then slowly looks up and finds that creature Discord summoned. What is that thing doing here?! He's probably here to try and destroy Spitfire! Spitfire notices a few queues in Rainbows stance that throws up warning flags faster than her take off on the starting line.

"Rainbow." Spitfire calls her name to stop her from doing something foolish. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Rainbow looks to Spitfire, then Anon in bewilderment.

"This? This [i]thing[/i] is your friend?!" She says as if it was a joke.

Spitfire feels a frown grow on her face. She's been all over this world, met many different creatures in her time. While she may have just met Anon, he seems like an easy enough character to get along with.

"Yes, he is." Spitfire says with a hardened tone.

Rainbow flinches back at that. She looks at Anon, then notices that the princesses are there as well. They both are glaring at her with such fierce expressions that she feels her bravado from before melt away. Celestia takes a few steps towards Rainbow, a look of on her face that would make any pony quake on their hooves. She lowers her head so she is face to face with her, something that catches the breath of everypony around.

"Tell my student that when Anon returns to Ponyville, I want her and all of the elements in town square. We have something dire that needs to be fixed."

Rainbow Dash gulps at the look Celestia is giving her. However, she can feel that something is important about whatever she is talking about. She doesn't even care about Spitfire anymore as she zooms out of the room and towards Ponyville at breakneck speeds. Celestia raises her head with a small sigh. It took all of her strength to have not struck that mare. However, now a certain punishment for her comes to mind..

Celestia feels her smile come back as she looks to Spitfire.

"Sorry for the interruption. While I'm here, may I ask for you to come to the castle tomorrow?"

Spitfire has never seen the look the princess had given Rainbow Dash before. Something about it sent a shiver down her spin, and not for herself, but for Rainbow.

"Sure." She answers.

Celestia looks over to Anon in worry. She can feel that all his emotions are gone. He must've withdrew inside himself when Rainbow noticed him.

"Come along, Anon. I think we should rest awhile in the castle."

He gives a nod with no response. As the three of them walk past the crowd and towards the exit, Spitfire can't help but feel that she just got dragged into something big.

[hr]

Luna is pressed firmly against Anon during the ride back to the castle. She worries about him, he hasn't spoken since that mare showed up. All he's been doing is looking at that autograph. Almost as if he were in a trance.

"Anon, please say something." Luna begs.

Celestia is worried for Anon as well. She's never seen him withdraw this much into himself during his time at the castle. Yet, here he is, emotionally dead. Anon just looks at the photo in his hand. He traces the outline of Spitfires image. He is just trying to focus his mind on what he is looking at. Her yellow coat, two tone mane. Those tangerine colored eyes. He needs to focus on something to help him ignore his emotions.

He thinks back to that moment. How his conversation with Spitfire was actually going pretty well. He honestly shouldn't be surprised that Rainbow Dash would be there. Pinkie told him all about how much Rainbow talks about the Wonderbolts. It's the only reason he's even heard of them. Pinkie would tell him how much of a fan Rainbow is and how she has plans to become apart of the wonderbolts.

Anon always held his tongue around Pinkie. She seems to really care about her friends a lot and she was always nice to him. So he never found a reason to tell her about what Rainbow was doing to him at the time. His mind goes back again to what she said, what Spitfire said. Did she really call him a friend? Did she really defend him despite him having just met her?

He isn't use to ponies doing such things for him. It seems like nowadays the only ponies that even try to defend him is Bonbon or the princesses. Not that he needs to be defended. He honestly just ignores all the words and whispers. He does feel empty though, a feeling that he is familiar with. Yet, rather than feel comforted by this, he feels scared by it.

He is so lost in his mind that he doesn't even know where he is right now. Celestia and Luna both can see him lost in thought.

Luna looks to her sister. "We cannot allow this to go on, sister."

Celestia nods. "I know. I think it's time we sit down and discuss the punishments for the elements."

Luna gives a nod just before she turns her attention back to Anon. Anon isn't deaf, he heard what Celestia just said. He can feel a large pressure build in him. That mixture of fear, sadness and anger filling him. He looks up from the image to Celestia. A singular thought present in his mind.

"I want a say." Anon says with no emotion.

"A say in what?" Celestia asks.

"I want a say on how those girls are punished."

Celestia and Luna look to each other uncertain. They guess it is the right thing to do. Anon is the victim, he should get a say in what happens.

"Alright." Celestia agrees.

Anon looks out the carriage window as they approach Canterlot. He doesn't know what will happen, all he knows is that it'll happen soon.


	14. How many friends have you made today?

Anon looks to the small chariot with two pegasi strapped to it. It seems that the time for his return is already in motion. He looks over his shoulder and finds Blueblood, Celestia, and Luna behind him doing various things. Celestia is busy talking to Blueblood while Luna is loading the chariot. Anon walks over to the edge of the chariot landing zone and looks down the mountain Canterlot sits upon. He wonders if Celestia or Luna would notice if he jumped right now. He shakes his head, those are just his emotions talking. He can't stop the swelled feeling of fear and concern filling his very being.

His mind is in overdrive. He is trying to think about how everything will play out today. There's just so much that can go wrong in so little time. He wishes it would all just go away, that he'll be able to return to his somewhat normal life in the home he built. He rubs the back of his neck in thought. His mind going back to the long discussion the two sisters had with him.

Everything is planned, that's all he can think of. The entire process was talked about and broken down. He still can't believe some of the things Celestia has in store for the elements. Not only that, but there's also a few things she kept from him as well. She assured him it would be necessary and that the elements would learn a lesson they would never forget. He trusts her, it's all he can do in a time like this.

He doesn't disagree with the ideas that she did share with him. They seem like fair punishments, all things considered. Luna even came up with a few when Celestia could not and Anon did not find himself objecting to the ideas either. The entire thing works well when he thinks about it. Yet practice is always different from the real thing.

Like the old human saying goes, "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy". He turns around and walks over to Celestia and Blueblood. Blueblood seems rather confused as Celestia whispers something to him.

He gives a hesitant nod. "I understand." He says as Anon approaches.

"I'll be counting on you, Blue." Celestia gives him a smile.

"Is it time to go?" Anon asks.

Celestia looks up to him and gives a nod. Anon walks over to Blueblood and pats him on the head a few times. Unsure if it's to comfort Blueblood or himself.

"See ya, Blue."

Blueblood gives him a nod just before he walks back into the castle. Anon, Celestia and Luna get into the chariot. It's going to be a long flight back to Ponyville, but Anon has the feeling it'll feel shorter than it will actually be.

[hr]

The chariot lands in front of Anon's home. So here he is, back in Ponyville. Well, at least he will get to rest for a few minutes in his own personal castle. Anon gets out of the chariot and notices something off about his home. Why is his door open?

"What the hell?" He whispers as he goes to investigate.

Celestia and Luna step out of the chariot behind Anon, they take notice of his open door as well and follow after him. Anon can hear the sound of something tossing around his stuff. He feels a spike of anger as he walks into the living room. However, what he finds leaves his mind drawing a blank.

"Bonbon?" He asks stunned.

There, tearing the place apart, is none other than Bonbon. When she turns around to face him he notices her brighten up considerably.

"Anon!"

She jumps towards him and tackles him to the ground. Her hooves are wrapped his neck as she starts to cry.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Anon yells as he tries to pry this hysterical mare off himself.

Celestia and Luna come galloping into his home after hearing the disturbance. Celestia quickly uses her magic to pull the mare off Anon. She isn't too sure what is going on, but she is going to find out. The mare in her magic seems to freak out some as she waves her hooves around in shock. Once she realises that she is being held by magic does she calm down a bit.

She looks around and finally notices Celestia. She shrinks a bit at the hardened gaze she is receiving from the princess. Anon gets up and dusts himself off. He walks over in front of Bonbon. She turns her gaze towards him again.

"Alright, two questions. Why are you in my house tearing it apart and why are you crying?" Anon spoke neutrally.

The mare tries to reach out to him, but Celestia keeps her still.

"Anon, I've been worried sick! You didn't show up to work for the past few days. When I asked everypony around town if they seen you, they just ignored me!"

That makes a lot of sense actually. Bonbon is a bit of a worry wort when it comes to ponies, or people in this case, that she cares for..

"Alright, that explains the crying part. Nevertheless, I would like to know why you're tearing my stuff apart?"

"I thought maybe you were ponynapped! So I came in here to look around a bit to try and find any clues. Lyra is in your bedroom searching right now."

Anon stiffens up some as those words register in his mind. She's not serious, is she?

"Y-You let her into my room?"

Bonbon nods. "Of course, she insisted."

Celestia watches as Anon closes his eyes, takes a slow breath in through his nose and then release it out of his mouth. He opens his eyes and looks to Celestia, a single finger held up to signal that she should wait. He walks out of the room and towards the stairs that lead to his room. He wishes that whatever his mind is picturing is wrong, but he has a feeling that he won't be that lucky on this day.

"Anon!" Celestia hears another mares voice, followed by a long pause. "This isn't what it looks like."

Celestia feels herself become concerned as she hears the sounds of a struggle. However, she holds the mare in her magic while she waits. Luna isn't too sure what is happening, but it doesn't sound as if anyone is being harmed. Soon enough a completely red face Anon and a damp looking mint green mare come walking out of the back room.

"What happened?" Luna asks, a certain smell permeating off the mare. She then finds her mind remembering the time Anon and herself entered the dream of this pony, a blush now growing on her muzzle.

Bonbon looks to Lyra shocked. "Really, Lyra?! I thought we had a talk about this!"

Lyra looks away from Bonbon with a massive blush. Celestia takes a whiff of the air and the scent. She reels back some as her face becomes red. She clears her throat some trying to ignore the smell of [i]stress relief[/i].

"Alright, so you were worried by the thought I was taken by someone. I really appreciate that, Bonbon." Anon says ignoring what he just witnessed in the place he rests his head at night. "I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note, but I was kinda in a hurry."

Celestia gently lowers the mare she is holding to the ground. She now understands that this is the mare that hired Anon. She then looks over to the mint green one, her eyes narrowing some. This was the mare in heat. She holds back her own reaction, Anon already made it clear that he saw no reason to punish Lyra. In fact, he absolutely denied to even humor the idea of punishing her. Celestia has a feeling it is mostly as a form of thanks to his employer.

Bonbon cautiously walks up to Anon.

"I really was worried. Everypony acted as if you just disappeared." She frowns a bit at that thought. "Many of them probably wished that were true."

Anon lets out a sigh. Bonbon, while angry at him when they first met, kinda became a big sister type to him. Always worrying about him and defending him. He can't fault her for just worrying about his wellbeing. He gently rests his hand onto her mane as he strokes her some.

"Yeah, I know. I'm back now." Anon looks around the room. "Actually, how about we get comfortable?"

"That would be wonderful." Bonbon says casting a disapproving glance towards Lyra.

Lyra chuckles nervously. "Um, y-yeah."

Anon waves everyone in the room to follow him. He walks over and falls onto his couch, sitting directly in the center. Lyra tries to rush over to one seat, but Anon snaps his fingers loudly at her. Catching not only hers but everyone else's attention. She looks at him as he points to another couch that sits directly across from him. She lets out a sigh as she walks over and takes a seat. Bonbon shakes her head some but sits next to Lyra.

Celestia takes her seat at the right of Anon while Luna sits at the left. They both get comfortable against Anon. Anon leans back some and spreads his arms across the back end of the couch. Enough so that he can idly pet each princess absentmindedly. Lyra on the other hoof is practically screaming on the inside about how lucky the princesses are to have Anon petting them.

"How's the store been holding up?" Anon asks as he tries to relax a bit.

Bonbon looks away from Lyra and smiles at Anon. "Those new candies you've made are starting to get really popular. When are you going to tell me the secret to making them?"

Anon feels a grin cross his lips as he looks over at Celestia. A grin she can't help but mirror.

"You know I can't do that, Bonbon." He says.

She lets out a huff. "Fine, keep your secrets. So where have you been?" She looks at both princesses. "Business I assume?"

Anon rocks his head back and forth. "Something like that."

"Are you going to leave again?" She asks.

Anon feel his mind rolling back to yesterday. He probably won't be staying here after this. He wouldn't be surprised if he got lynched if he dared to stay.

"I'll probably head out again. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long." He assures her.

"Alright." Bonbon say skeptically. She then looks to each princess as she feels her nerves start to kick in. "I-um.. I think Lyra and I need to head on home." She then feels a frown overcome herself as she looks over to Lyra. "We need to have a discussion about boundaries again."

Anon gives her a nod, no change in his neutral demeanor. Bonbon doesn't waste time in getting off the couch and walking towards the front door. Lyra looks to Bonbon, then over to Anon. She blushes heavily as she chuckles nervously. She gets off the couch and pauses. She leans over and nuzzles his knee in a flash just before she takes a step back.

"See you later, Anon." She says quickly before she follows after Bonbon.

Both Celestia and Luna feel their eyes narrow while they track that mare. Once she is out of their sights does Anon let out a long sigh as his head falls into his hands.

"I can't believe this. This is the third time I will need to change those sheets." He says to himself.

"Third time?" Celestia asks.

"As far as I know." He says rubbing his face some.

Celestia decides to not linger on this issue. Anon seems rather stressed as is. Perhaps they will talk of this problem after this day is over. She doesn't want to overload him with so much. Anons hands drop from his face. He rises from his seat and turns around to face the princesses.

"So, you two want some tea?" He asks. He then looks at Celestia. "It's been awhile since we did that."

Celestia feels a smile overcome her. "That would be lovely."

Anon waves for them to follow as he walks into his kitchen. A certain nostalgic feeling takes over him. He walks to the cupboard and pulls out the tea kettle. He fills it with water then places it onto his stove just before the fire flickers to life. He could swear that it's been years since Celestia and him shared a nice cup of tea together. He looks over his shoulder, a small smile present. Luna is here too, which makes it all the better.

Celestia feels her heart warm as she notices the smile Anon is giving them. She must say that she likes how familiar this entire scenario feels. However, her sister is now here and that makes her heart warm even more. Luna looks around at the kitchen she sits in. She will admit this is the first time she's ever entered into Anons home. She always wanted to come here, but she held back as to not push him too much.

She is definitely glad that she can share in a moment that her sister and Anon have shared many times before. Anon sets the table with everything as the water comes to a boil. Anon makes each princess a cup of tea, he hesitates some with Luna's.

"Just a lemon wedge in yours, right?" He asks Luna.

She smiles brightly at him for having remembered a conversation that probably took place months ago.

"You are correct."

He gives a nod as he cuts a small slice of lemon and places it on the saucer. The tea pot starts to whistle, signalling that the water is ready. Anon walks over and picks up the pot and heads back to the table. These small actions are actually calming him more than he was expecting. He feels as if he is back in his old life. His only worries being when Celestia would show up and his late night talks with Luna. As he stands near the table, readying to fill each cup, he can't help but feel peaceful about everything right now.

That's until he realises that his vision is turning purple. He looks to Celestia unsure as to what is happening, a small amount of dread building inside of him.

"Celesti-"

In a flash Anon is no longer standing there. The pot he was holding falls to the ground with a crash. The two princesses just look to where Anon was standing moments before. Time stops for both of them. Luna is the first to react as she jumps out of her seat, shouting in her Canterlot voice.

[b]"Anon?!"[/b]

Celestia is the next to respond. Her body seems to react on instinct as she processes everything she saw. Anon was teleported in a purple aura. There is only one pony strong enough, other than herself and her sister, that can teleport a creature as unique as Anon to another place. She looks to her sister.

"Come, Luna!"

Celestia doesn't wait as she lights her horn up. If she acts fast enough, she can create a link with the teleportation spell and teleport herself and Luna close to where Anon was taken. In a flash she and her sister land in the middle of town square. Celestia looks around frantically for wherever Anon could be. They don't need to look far. Only a few yards ahead of them, Celestia spots something that makes her heart race and her blood boil.

Anon is being held tightly in a purple field of telekinesis. His heart rate is peaking and his emotions are unstable. She can feel him screaming on the inside, but the outward appearance of him is devoid of all emotion. The elements are surrounding him, all of them wearing their jewelry. In this moment, Celestia feels something snap inside of her. A feeling that pales in comparison to when the leader of the griffon kingdom took her last slice of cake.

Basically, she's livid.

[hr]

Anon is being forced to face the elements as they all look at him. How did this happen?! Why is he here?! Why can't he move?! He notices the glare Twilight is giving him, along with Rainbow Dash and Applejack. However, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy look hesitant.

"Come on girls!" Twilight shouts at them. "We need to use the elements on him again!"

"Twilight, I don't think this is right." Pinkie says, looking far less pink than usual. Her mane completely straight.

"The princess told us that she wanted all of the elements in town square when Anon came back, to fix something dire. What else could she have meant?" Twilight asks.

Pinkie looks away from her. She knows that Anon isn't a bad human. He lived with her for a long time. She likes to believe they got to know each other rather well. She can't, no, she won't believe the princess meant for something like this to happen! Those two are friends, actual friends, unlike her.

"Twilight, Anon doesn't look so good. M-Maybe you shouldn't hold him so tight?" Fluttershy whispers.

"Get ready girls, we need to use the elements." She says either having not heard Fluttershy or was simply ignoring her.

[b][i]"Twilight Sparkle!"[/i][/b] A roar pierces the air loud enough to destroy all the clouds that were hanging in the sky.

What happens next couldn't be processed by most living creatures. In a split second the telekinesis holding Anon evaporates, before his feet even touch the ground, he feels himself pressing against something. Luna is holding him by her side as he tries to get his mind straight after whatever brought on that intense feeling of vertigo. Once his eyes come back to focus, he looks up to see Celestia standing where he was being held. What just happened?

Luna must say that she is impressed. It seems that her sister has not lost the art of flash teleportation. Even to her eyes it was nearly impossible to follow. How her sister deconstructed Twilights spell on a sub-magical level, then she flash teleported Anon where she stood, while also taking the place he stood. Her sister was always well versed in the art of anti-magic and teleportation spells.

Anon slowly feels his mind come to grips as he looks over Celestia. Something is [i]very[/i] different about her right now. She's on fire, literally, her mane and tail are blazing infernos, as if they were made from the sun itself! He's never seen this side of her before. Pink mane, sure that was a bit of a surprise. This though, for the first time ever, he actually feels an inkling of fear towards her.

"Do not worry." Luna whispers to him. "She is protecting you."

Luna's voice is enough to calm his emotions. She's right, Celestia pulled him out of that situation. He doesn't need to fear her. However, he can just feel that she isn't in a good state of mind right now. He needs to do something before things get too far out of hand.

Celestia finds her eyes locking with her students. She is about to lose it, but something rests on her withers. She whips her head around to see what pony was crazy enough to challenge her. All of her heat dies out as she sees Anon standing there. The flames of her mane and tail instantly transform back into their usual pastel color.

Anon is safe, that's the thought that takes over her mind. She can see that he is rather shaken up though. She can feel it's not towards her. His hand trembles on her withers as she notices that he is looking at the elements again. She can feel that heat rising inside of her, but she contains herself. Celestia looks around and notices that her little display gathered a large crowd. She was hoping to have a nice cup of tea before this moment would happen, but things wanted in life are rarely given.

She looks back to the elements, they're all frozen in place. Who wouldn't be? They just seen a side of their princess that no pony has seen since the reign of Discord. Celestia brings her gaze back to the elements.

"You will apologize to Anon this instant." Celestia says in a steady but authoritative tone.

"A-apologize?" Twilight asks still shaking in fear, she's never seen her teacher look as angry as she was in that moment.

Celestia narrows her eyes. "Now."

The elements quickly give a collective half assed sorry. Celestia would've call them on it, but their punishments will be enough to drive this lesson home. She looks behind her and notices a stage of some sort. Were they planning an announcement after hurting Anon? She feels sickened by those thoughts, but feels that perhaps this is for the best. This is meant to be public and official. So a stage would do nicely.

"Follow me." Celestia says, giving no room for questions.

Celestia wraps her wing around Anon as she walks towards the stage. Luna mirroring her on his opposite side. Anon must say that this ended up being a rather interesting turn of events.

"Well, I guess it had to happen sooner or later." Anon tries to joke.

Celestia looks down to him in worry. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

He shakes his head. "No, you got there before anything could happen."

Luna nuzzles Anon gently. "I would be wearing their coats if you came to harm." Luna states in a dead serious tone.

"Creepy," Anon says, he then smiles at Luna. "but flattering."

The three of them, along with the elements, walk onto the stage. Celestia pauses briefly as she points a hoof to the front of the stage.

"Elements, stand here." She commands them.

They do as they're told. Their backs now facing the rapidly growing audience that is collecting before the stage. Celestia, Luna and Anon walk towards the small curtain that was set up as well. The three of them stopping only a few feet short of touching it. Celestia removes her wing from Anon. She takes another breath to steady her emotions.

Anon can see how stressed she is right now, so he does something that he's never done before. He reaches out and runs the palm of his hand over her cheek, a human version of a nuzzle. At least that's how he sees it. He just hopes she appreciates the effort.

"It'll be fine." He tries to calm her the same way she would for him.

Celestia feels her heart skip a beat as she feels Anons hand travel along her jawline and over her cheek. She's not too sure what to think as she tries to reel in her emotions. She wants to stay focused but what Anon just did was something she [i]never[/i] thought he would do. Her mind was filled with retribution before, but now she feels more levelheaded. She gives him a thankful nod just before she looks to her sister.

"Luna, send out a message to the others."

Luna is grinning like an idiot at this display between these two. She gives her sister a nod as she lights her horn up briefly to send the special guests a message. Anon just ignores this, he knows that Celestia made some prior arrangements to make this punishment really hit at the hearts of these ponies. He knows of only one of the guests, the others Celestia refused to tell him who they were. It doesn't matter though, he will find out soon enough.

As soon as Luna is finished sending her message, she gives her sister a nod. Celestia returns the nod before she faces Anon again, she leans in and gives him a quick nuzzle before she pulls back.

"It'll all be over soon. Maybe we can have that cup of tea later?" She offers with a smile.

He gives her a nod. "Of course."

Celestia gives him one last nuzzle before she turns away from him. Her stone cold princess mask now upon her face. Celestia takes small calculated steps towards the elements, each step filling them with dread. They aren't entirely sure what is going on, but they can just tell that they've bucked up royally. Celestia stops a few feet away from the elements. She looks down to Twilight, her mask holding firm.

"Tell me what you were thinking." She asks in a steady tone.

The weight of her tone causes the elements to gulp in unison as they look to Twilight.

"I-I.. Y-You told us t-"

"What did I tell you?" Celestia takes another step closer to her.

"E-Elements, townsquare, Anon." Twilight feels her voice dying out.

Celestia moves her vision towards Applejack. The mare shaking on her hooves.

"What did she tell you?" Celestia asks.

"Twilight told us that you sent a message. Something about using the elements on Anon."

Celestia can feel that heat rising, she whips her head towards Rainbow. The mare trying to stay straight faced, but still shaking slightly in place.

"What did you tell her?"

Celestia's tone has been steady this entire time. If anything, the lack of fluctuation is making this entire ordeal worse.

"Just as you said. Bring the elements into townsquare when Anon came back. That you had something dire that needs to be fixed."

Celestia looks back to Twilight.

"Now tell me, what were you thinking?"

"I-I thought you meant we should use the elements against Anon. I thought he did something bad!" She tries to defend.

Celestia lets out a snort. Leave it to Twilight to take her words out of context.

"The problem that needs to be fixed is not Anon." Celestia states.

"What else could it be?" Twilight asks.

"You." She then looks to each element. "All of you."

"Us?" Twilight reels back as if she were struck. "What have we done?!"

"We'll get to that." Celestia says before she looks out to the crowd.

She takes in the large gathering before her, she can see the confused looks she is gaining. This doesn't surprise her. However, she has a job to do right now. A great wrong that needs to be made right.

"Attention, my little ponies." She had their attention this entire time, yet it was polite to ask for it anyways. "What you ponies are about to witness today is a trial of sorts. The elements of harmony are charged with many cases of abuse towards the human known as Anon. We will be conducting a small investigation on a case by case basis."

The silence is real. Not a single soul is breathing at this moment, so Celestia takes advantage of it and continues.

"I play no favorites to anypony. If you commit a crime and you are found guilty, you will be punished." She then looks to the elements again. "You are all guilty of causing harm to Anon." She can see them about to to protest but a stern glare shuts them up. "I will give you a moment to plead your give everypony your side of the story. However, I will be checking your memories. As well as using lie detection magic. I will not allow myself to be lied to, so do not even try."

Luna and Anon just sit back and watch as Celestia takes a few breaths to steady herself. Anon must say that he hopes this can all be over soon, he just wants to go home and relax with his two friends. Maybe three depending on how the other answers after this is all said and done. Celestia picks out her first target. She might as well start with the smallest of charges.

"Pinkie," Pinkie looks up to Celestia, still sad and straight maned. "Anon has actually fought tooth and nail to assure you were not to be punished." Pinkie looks over to Anon, she brightens up a single shade of pink as her mane slightly curls. "From his own mouth he has spoken of your kindness, for that I will not punish you. Nevertheless, I would like to know why you struck him with a rock a few days ago?"

Pinkie looks to Celestia confused. S-she didn't hit him with a rock. Did she? She looks over to Anon as he just looks to her, a certain curiosity behind his mask. Pinkie is really good at sensing things, her Pinkie sense tells her that the princess is telling the truth. She doesn't honestly remember that.

"I-I don't know." Pinkie hangs her head in shame, she then looks up to Anon again. "I'm so sorry if I did, Anon. I don't remember doing it, but I guess I did." She starts to get water eyed. She doesn't want to hurt a friend, even if Anon never accepted her as a friend.

"Celestia." Anon speaks up. "Back off."

Celestia does her magic to assure that the mare isn't lying to her. Surprisingly enough, at no point was Pinkie lying to her. Even a small scan showed a large gap in her memory at that point in time. She actually doesn't remember doing any of that. Celestia feels herself worry. Perhaps she will set up a doctors appointment for Pinkie. Loss of memories is not common, better to be safe than sorry. Celestia looks over to Anon and gives him a nod. She then sidesteps in front of Fluttershy.

"Anon also told me how much he would dislike you being punished. While I agree that punishing you does seem rather harsh. I think you will understand why I am about to do what I plan next." She then looks out to the crowd. "Fluttershy here has a power, something innate, it allows her to control the emotions of anything she is looking at. It happens at random and is very powerful. It is known as [i]the stare[/i]."

All the ponies in town start to whisper. They've never heard about this before. Celestia looks down to Fluttershy before continuing.

"What you have inside of you is dangerous. Just like magic you need to be taught how to control it. For that reason alone, you will be coming back to Canterlot with me to be studied and trained. I cannot allow you to harm another creature because you cannot control this power."

Fluttershy looks on the edge of bursting into tears, but Celestia keeps going.

"We will make sure your animals are well taken care of. Not only that, but we will be sending a trainer to condition them. This entire situation happened because one of your pets bit Anon. We cannot allow animals to bite other creatures. If all else fails, we have [i]alternate[/i] means of calming them. It also helps keep the breeding population to a minimum."

Now that got Fluttershy crying. She just falls to the ground with her hooves covering her eyes as she cries. She doesn't want to leave her animals. Celestia shows no remorse, seeing as Fluttershy's friends are going to be getting worse. She walks to her next target, Applejack. The mare looks to her with that fear still present. Celestia actually feels herself smile a bit at this one.

"My sister will conduct a few of these punishments." Celestia looks over her shoulder towards Luna. "Luna."

Luna feels a savage grin cross her lips as she looks over to Anon.

"I won't take long." She says with glee.

Anon shakes his head. He can't believe Luna talked him into this. Luna walks in front of Applejack as Celestia takes her place by Anon. Luna looks down to the mare that is now shrunk to the floor of the stage. She looks out to the crowd.

"Did you know that this mare assaulted Anon?" The murmurs pick up some. "Filthy rumors about him stealing apples." She lets out a snort. "A lie, my little ponies. Anon is innocent. The truth of the matter is that the element of honesty kicked Anon for being honest. Isn't that hilarious?" At no point in Luna's tone did she think it was funny. She looks back to Applejack. "Plead your case and make it quick."

Applejack looks from Luna to Anon. She then looks down to her hooves.

"W-What you said is the honest truth."

Luna feels that grin come back. There's no need to waste magic scanning her memories.

"Humans and ponies have more in common than you may think." Applejack looks up to Luna. "Anon told me an old saying that humans like to use from time to time. I actually like it, it reminds me of the old times." Luna feels that grin on her face come back as she looks at the trembling mare. "An eye for an eye."

Applejack doesn't get time to react as Luna spins around and bucks her in the barrel. The blow being enough to knock her ten feet backwards, off the stage and flying towards the crowd. Applejack crashes onto the ground struggling to breath. She didn't break anything, but she wouldn't be getting up either. Luna turns around with a satisfied smile.

"Perhaps I put a little too much into that." She says with her smile still present.

The entire crowd and the elements are stunned by this open act of violence. Never have they seen punishments of this caliber before. They're all so stuck in thought that they don't even move to help Applejack as she tries to catch her breath.

"Jesus Christ, Luna. Did you really have to kick her that hard?" Anon speaks out.

Luna looks over to Anon, a slight frown on his face, but also a underline smile.

"No, but it was enjoyable." Luna giggles some as she looks to her next target.

She walks in front of Rarity. The mare now openly weeping. Luna rolls her eyes, ponies are so soft these days. She remembers a time when ponies would take their lashings without batting an eye. She lets out a sigh as she looks to the crowd.

"Subjects!" Luna shouts to get the crowds attention. "This mare before you sent Anon towards the mountains in the north to harvest gems. A mountain that is full of diamond dogs, a place she has stepped hoof in. A place that nearly lead to the death of Anon." Luna looks to the mare below her. "Justify yourself."

Rarity looks to Anon with tears falling.

"A-Anon, plea-"

Luna takes a step in front of her. She is now glaring down Rarity with her wings outstretched.

"Do not speak to Anon." Luna warns. "Now defend yourself. Why did you send him to die?"

Rarity's mind is now in overdrive as she tries to think of anyway out of this.

"I-I just wanted to make him clothes! I didn't remember about those dogs until it was too late!"

Luna feels her teeth grind together.

"You dare lie to me?" She presses her face against Rarity's "You knew full well that those dogs were there!"

Rarity is frozen in place.

"I-I swea-"

Luna's horn lights up. The lie detector spell going off for a second time.

"Tell me the truth."

Rarity doesn't make a single move.

Luna moves her head away with a snort. "Very well, I'll just take what I need."

Luna's horn lights up and Rarity falls unconsciously to the floor. Luna now stands in a black world of nothingness, she continues her magic and scans for the memories she needs. It's not hard for her to find as she allows them to flood into her mind. How Rarity wanted to make him clothes, his refusal would deny her the chance of a lifetime, to make clothing for a creature from a different world. She did not care for him or his well being, he signified a once in a lifetime business opportunity.

When he stubbornly denied her, she put him into a situation where he wouldn't have a choice in what he wore. She knows exactly why she sent him there. However, what happened to him wasn't what she expected. She was only hoping his cloths would be destroyed beyond all recognition, not the bloodied mess she found Anon to be in the very next day. Luna pulls out of Rarity's mind while Rarity groggily tries to get to her hooves.

"Disgusting." Luna shakes her head. "You care more about your work than anyone else. Willing to put Anon in danger so he would be forced to wear your clothing."

Rarity's mind is now clear from the haze of Luna's magic, she looks up to Luna in fear, her hooves shaking uncontrollably.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asks.

Luna smiles. "I'm going to hit you where it hurts." She then turns around. "You may come out."

Anon feels his brow raise as he looks over and finds a rather fancy looking pony entering from behind the curtains. He has a rather stern expression on his face as he takes his place by Luna. He looks down to Rarity and shakes his head.

"Is what the princess is saying true?." The pony asks. "Did you truly send another sapient creature to harms way, just so you could gain something from it?"

Rarity's eyes are completely wide as she looks at the pony in shock.

"F-Fancy Pants..I-..It's not what it sounds like."

Fancy shakes his head in shame.

"To hear that you care more for your own status than that of another creatures well being." Fancy lets out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry Rarity, but I find it in my best interests to no longer associate with you or your products. This is goodbye."

He turns away and walks back towards the curtain. Rarity slaps her hooves to her eyes as she starts the waterworks. Luna for the most part feels great about this. Sure it isn't as thrilling as the blood she drew on the battlefield, but it has a certain charm to it. Not only that, but the Pants family have been long time friends of hers. Even after her banishment, she found a good back and forth with the ninth generations grandson of her former friend, Party Pants.

She doesn't say anything more as she walks back to Anon.

"You have the rest, Sister." She says with glee.

Celestia gives her a nod as she walks straight up to Rainbow Dash. The mare looking rather peeved right now. Celestia feels a brow raise.

"Do you have something you wish to say before we continue?" She asks.

Rainbow grinds her teeth.

"Buck yeah I do! Who do you think you are hurting my friends like this!"

Celestia looks at her like the idiot she is. She even feels a smile grow on her lips at the arrogance of this pony.

"Who am I?" Celestia takes another step towards her. "I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria." Rainbow seems to realise her mistake, but she still keeps her scowl on. Celestia looks to the crowd. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way. Rainbow Dash here, with malice in her heart, used a lightning charged cloud to strike lightning at Anon on multiple occasions. To which she would then fly away and never speak to him at any given chance."

Celestia looks to Rainbow. "How do you plead?"

"So what if I did that?! You can't punish me for pulling pranks!" Rainbow retorts.

"True, but answer me this. What happens when a pony is struck by lighting?" Celestia asks.

Rainbow is thrown off balance by this odd question.

"A ponies magic will redirect it. Everypony knows that." She answers.

Celestia nods. "Correct. Now, what happens if lightning would strike another [i]non-pony[/i] creature, say, Anon?"

Rainbow looks even more confused now, her anger seemingly gone.

"The same thing." She answers.

Celestia shakes her head.

"That's where you're wrong my little pony." She raises her head to speak to everyone. "Lightning can actually kill humans on contact!"

The entire crowd gasps in unison. It sounds so foreign to hear lightning actually killing anypony. Rainbow looks bewildered by this sudden information.

"W-What?! No! No, he's lying!" She shouts.

Celestia strikes her hoof onto the ground sharply. Causing a crunching sound to be heard as the floor board she hit splits in half.

"Silence." She commands. "Spitfire, please come out here."

Anon will admit that Fancy Pants was a bit of a surprise, but this one is something they talked about. He even got to chat with Spitfire some more yesterday during their talk, so that was fun. Spitfire walks out in her officers uniform. She stands beside Celestia. Celestia meets her gaze as they give a nod to each other. Celestia takes a few steps back to give the mare her room.

Spitfire can't even believe what she heard during their meeting yesterday. The princess didn't even need to ask her to dish out this punishment when it was all said and done. She felt obligated. Ignorance of this caliber was actually not very surprising to her, when it came to most ponies at least.

"Rainbow Dash, you have plead guilty to having almost taken the life of another sapient creature."

"B-But I didn't know!" Rainbow pleads, her attitude having left when Spitfire walked out.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Rainbow Dash, Anon is not unique."

"W-What do you mean?" Rainbow asks.

"If you stayed in flight school, you would've learned that there are other creatures out there that can be killed with lightning." Spitfire speaks calmly. "It's one of the main weapons used for controlling creatures that come from the Everfree. A lightning strike can permanently dismantle a timberwolf. A strike can kill a manticore, a cocatric," She locks eyes with Rainbow. "a griffin."

Rainbow reels back in shock. "W-What?!"

"Griffons are just like Anon, they are susceptible to lightning. In fact, they are far more sensitive to it. A simple hoof zapper can stun a griffin."

Pinkie feels her mind going back to when she used that hoof zapper on Gilda. She feels her heart ache slightly at that. She didn't know about that. Then again, she never seen or heard about a griffin until that day. Education wasn't needed on the rock farm. Move a rock here, then move it there. Rainbow on the other hoof remembers those pranks she would pull with Gilda, how the griffin would shy away from anything that involved a lightning cloud.

"I am here to tell you that you no longer qualify to join the Wonderbolts. Not only that, but you've been taking lightning clouds for personal use. Your boss at the weather factory will be informed about this."

Rainbow is stock still as Spitfire gives her declaration. Spitfire does not pity her, in fact, she might as well pile on.

"To be honest, you never had the right stuff to be a Wonderbolt. You may be the fastest flyer in Equestria, but we aren't a one pony show. You never had team spirit and for that reason is why you were going to fail and continue to fail. Just as you ignored the words of a creature that only wished to talk to you, you have ignored all other ponies for your own gain. You wanted to be a Wonderbolt, without actually understanding what it means to [i]be[/i] a Wonderbolt."

Rainbow Dash doesn't start crying, she doesn't get angry either. She just stands there, not saying a single word. Spitfire just shakes her head sadly as she turns around and walks back to Celestia.

"Last one's yours." She says.

Celestia gives her a nod as she walks over to the elements. Before Spitfire could walk through the curtain, she feels something stop her. She looks up to see Anon there.

"Hey, if you aren't busy later. You want to join the princesses and I for some tea at my place? You know, after this entire thing is done?"

Spitfire actually feels a smile appear on her muzzle. She really did enjoy the chat they had yesterday, even if it was kept mostly professional.

"Sure, I'll be backstage with Fancy. Find me when this is over."

He gives her a nod as she walks backstage, at least this day won't be as bitter as it could've been. Celestia is now standing before her student. She looks over the massacre on the stage. Pinkie is looking at her friends as if they are strangers, Fluttershy and Rarity are still crying, Applejack is no longer moving but still breathing and Rainbow Dash is totally devoid of all emotion. She must say that she does not take much joy out of this, at least not as much as her sister. This is justice and punishing the elements will be something that resonates with the world.

She looks to the last pony. Her faithful and naive student. The mare can only look her in the eyes as she trembles in place. Celestia looks to the crowd.

"Twilight restrained Anon in her basement. Took samples without his consent, even as he pleaded with her to stop. What she did can only be considered as the most heinous of crimes." Celestia looks to her student. "Explain your actions."

Twilight doesn't understand what is happening. She didn't do anything wrong, did she? Sure Anon told her to let him go, but he was just playing. She knew that he wanted to help her solve the many questions that gnawed at the back of her brain. The things she is still learning will be of great importance to the princess as well! So why is she mad? It's not like she hurt Anon.

"I-I did it for you princess. I thought we could learn more about Anon with raw data, talking didn't give me much, so I needed something solid." Twilight says honestly.

Celestia actually doesn't feel angry at this moment. In fact, she feels sad.

"Twilight, what you did to Anon was horrible. You held him against his will, even as he asked you to set him free." Celestia lowers her head to the ground. "I'm sorry for having failed you, Twilight. Perhaps I filled your head with the idea of being the best at everything." She then looks up at Twilight. "No pony can be the best at everything. Your special talent is magic. You are not a doctor, scientist or a vet. You had no right to do what you did to Anon."

Twilight feels her eyes start to glisten some. "P-Princes-"

Celestia rises as she looks over to the certain. "Shining Armor, can you please come out here." She calls out.

Twilight feels herself brighten up at the mention of her brother. Anon feels his brow raise even further. Who the hell is Shining Armor? A white stallion clad in armor comes walking out. His face is stone dead as he walks up to Celestia. She looks down to him.

"Have you been briefed on the situation?" She asks.

He nods. "Yes, princess."

"Then you have the floor." Celestia says taking a step back.

Twilight's eyes are wide as she smiles brightly at her brother.

"Shin-"

"Silence, Twilight." Shining says in an authoritative tone.

Shining turns his back to his sister as he looks to the creature known as Anon. He walks up to him, stopping only a foot or two away. Anon looks down at this white stallion as the stallion looks up at him. Shining Armor bows low to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." He says, his voice wavering.

Anon is shocked at what this stallion is doing. The stallion before him has his head touching the ground in the lowest bow he has ever seen. A small patch of wetness growing under the pony. Is he crying?

"I failed you." Shining continues. "I swore to the princess, no, to Equestria itself that I would protect any creature that calls this place home. To assure that no harm would come to any peaceful creature here." Shining raises from his bow, tears rolling over his cheeks. "I am Shining Armor, Captain of the royal guard. I have failed in my one duty to protect. I know that my apology doesn't mean much, but know that I truly am sorry for having failed you in your time of need." Shining goes back to bowing.

Twilight doesn't know what to do. Right before her is her brother. The strong stallion that dreamed of joining the guard, his one goal to protect the ponies of Equestria. Now here he is, crying at the feet of Anon. Why? How did he fail? Anon feels something weird inside of him. Is this the feeling of pity?. He kneels down some and rests his hand on the withers of this pony.

"That's ridiculous." Anon speaks as the stallion looks up to him confused. "You can't protect everyone, that's a fact. You also can't blame yourself when someone gets hurt. All you can do is try and make sure that no one else gets hurt. I don't blame you for what happened to me, how could I?"

Shining Armor looks to see the sincere look this human is giving him. He actually believes what he is saying. In a way, that makes Shining actually feel better. However, that still doesn't help ease his mind for what is to happen next. Shining looks at Anon, giving him a nod. With a long sigh he gets up and turns to his sister.

"I-I can't believe you would do something like this, Twilight." He says with disgust. "I know you've always been a little different than most ponies, but this? This stands against everything I've worked for. I swore to protect every[i]one[/i]."

Twilight doesn't understand what she did wrong! She just took Anon into her basement and took some samples. What was so wrong with that?

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Twilight."

Shining Armor walks up to his sister and uses his magic to quickly lock on a magic dampening ring to her horn. Twilight's eyes shoot open in shock as she feels her magic die out. Now she is in full panic mode, not having magic was akin to a pegasi not having wings. Celestia can sense Twilight is about to lose it soon, she can also feel that Shining Armor isn't faring much better.

"I'll take it from here, Captain." Celestia speaks out to him.

He looks up to her and gives a nod. He turns around without looking at his sister. He loves her, but he can't stand the sight of her right now. He walks up to Anon one more time as he gives one last low bow. With that done, he makes his way behind the curtain. Anon must say that his life in Ponyville is pretty much over. Even though he knew some of this stuff was coming and well deserved. He also knows that this won't end well for him if he is to stay here.

Celestia walks up to her student as the mare tries to remove the ring from her horn with her hooves. It wouldn't work.

"Twilight." Celestia speaks gently to her student. Twilight looks up to Celestia in slight fear. "Do you understand what is happening?"

Twilight shakes her head. "No, why are you punishing me?"

Celestia lets out a sigh. "Twilight, what you did to Anon was against the law. You cannot detain or restrain another sapient creature without their consent. You even went so far as to take samples from him as well. You're lucky i'm not throwing you into the sun for crimes against ponykind."

Twilight shrinks at each word Celestia speaks. How could what she did be so bad? She was doing it [i]for[/i] ponykind.

"It's not entirely your fault either." Celestia continues. "I left you here in Ponyville, hoping you would learn the magic of friendship." She looks away from her. "As it turns out, it did the exact opposite. All you managed to do was become more antisocial."

Now Twilight is completely confused. "But, Princess. I hav-"

"How many friends have you made today?" Celestia asks her student. She then looks to the other elements and the crowd. "How manys friends have any of you made today? Yesterday? This month? The past year?"

Pinkie slowly tries to raise her hoof, but one look from Anon tells her that she probably shouldn't. Celestia looks down to her student.

"All you found was a group of ponies that are just as antisocial as yourself. You've grown closer to each other but pushed everyone else away. How many friends, other than the elements, do you have?"

Twilight is speechless now. H-How many friends does she have? As she tries to search her mind for any answer to give, she finds that her teacher is right. She doesn't have any friends other than the girls. How can a pony studying the magic of friendship, lack so many friends?

Celestia lets out a sigh. "Twilight, your punishment is to wear that ring on your horn for two months. You need to understand the feelings you made Anon go through. The feeling of being helpless, to have no control." Celestia can see the tears gathering in the corner of her students eyes. She isn't done yet. "You will also be returning to Canterlot effective immediately, your studies on friendship are now void."

Oh shit, Celestia did not tell Anon about that. He just thought it was the ring thing!

"It seems that I sent you out into the world too early. I trained you in the art of magic, but not in the art of being a pony."

Twilight is now broken down as she cries her giant eyes out. Celestia however leans in and nuzzles her gently.

"This is not goodbye, Twilight. You may visit Ponyville at anytime you wish. After your training, you may stay in the library once more."

However soothing those words may have been, They're still just a simple bandage on a large wound. Celestia looks up to the crowd. Everypony in the crowd is stunned by what they just saw. Celestia finds this the right time to end this.

"Remember what you've just witnessed. I play no favorites to anypony. If you wrong another, you will suffer the consequences." Celestia leans down some to address Twilight. "I'll give you time to pack and say goodbye. Spike will be coming as well."

Celestia turns away from her student before she could get a response. She has a feeling she wouldn't get one anyways. She walks over to Anon and can see a slight anger in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" He whispers angrily.

Celestia smiles down at him. "Let's have this talk over that cup of tea."

Anon lets out a sigh. "Yeah, sure. Let me get Spitfire."

Celestia gives him a nod as he enters backstage. She will admit that most of what she said was actually in the moment. She does feel that it is for the best. Twilight needs to be taught how to control her emotions better and how to act around ponies. It doesn't take Anon long to walk back out with not only Spitfire, but Shining Armor. Celestia looks at Anon with a raised brow as he gives a shrug.

"Guy looks like he could use the company. I would've invited that other pony, but he was already gone." He says honestly.

Celestia feels a smile creep onto her muzzle. Seems her friend Anon is starting to open up as well. She looks over to Shining Armor and can see a deep pain behind his neutral guard face. Anon seems to be right, he could use the company after everything that he had to do today.

"Very well, shall we?" She uses her wing to pull Anon over to her side.

"After you." Anon answers.


	15. You're gonna carry that friendship

Anon opens the door to his home and stands aside so everyone can walk inside. Before Luna can pass by him, Anon holds out one finger to stop her.

"Can you show the others to the kitchen? I have something I need to handle."

Luna doesn't think twice about it as she smiles and gives him a nod.

"Alright everypony. Let us join together for a relaxing cup of tea."

Shining Armor and Spitfire follow Luna without question. Celestia tries to follow after them but feels something press against her chest. She looks down and finds Anon pressing the back of his hand to her chest. She looks up to him confused, but finds a rather dead expression on his face.

"Outside." He speaks calmly as he drops his hand..

Celestia doesn't know what is going on, but it must be important. Anon waits for Celestia to walk past him so he can get a bit of privacy. He closes the door and lightly rests his head against it. A deep sigh leaving him just before her turns around to face her.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it. Are you crazy?" He asks never letting his emotions out of range.

Celestia feels her brow raise. "What brought this question about?"

Anon waves his hand in the air. "Oh, you know, that entire thing with Twilight." He rubs his chin in thought. "I could've sworn we agreed that we would just [b]do the ring thing![/b]" He shouts the last part.

Anons sudden spike of anger manages to throw Celestia slightly off. Nonetheless, she understands why he is upset.

"Anon, I believe that what I did is for the best. Twilight needs to be trained in many things I've neglected." She walks up to Anon and rests a hoof on his shoulder. "I know this may seem hard to accept, but Twilight is a good pony deep down. She just has a hard time controlling herself sometimes."

Anon snorts at that. "You may believe that, but I don't. The side I seen is the [i]real[/i] side of her. I don't expect her to change. Nobody changes, that's a fact about humanity."

Celestia feels a small grin cross her lips as she removes her hoof, leans forward and nuzzles Anon gently.

"We are not human." She whispers to him. She moves closer so she can envelop him in her wings. "I'm not asking you to trust Twilight. Nor am I asking you to be friends with her. I'm asking you to keep an open mind. To trust in me, as I trust in you."

Anon feels his head hurt and his heart ache. He lets out a tired sigh as he rests his head on Celestia's shoulder.

"Dammit, Tia." He pauses for a second. "I'll trust you."

Celestia feels her smile grow. "Twilight will not be staying at the castle. Chances are she will stay with her family for awhile. She'll just be stopping by for training. I will make sure that the guards are watching her when she's around. That way there will be no chance for you to come to no harm."

Celestia feels Anon slowly pushing away, so she lets him go. He looks up at her as she smiles down at him. He hates how much he isn't doubting her right now. Before he would be questioning everything she is saying. Now, well, Celestia has proven more than enough that what she says is true. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Let's just have that cup of tea." He says.

Celestia gives him a nod as he leads her back inside. She knows he didn't directly ask, but her heart is soaring at the thought of having Anon staying at the castle. She will need to make arrangements to assure that one of the rooms is made to be his. Then again, why even need a room? Perhaps he wouldn't mind sharing with her? Oh she feels as giddy as a school filly right now. Those thoughts will have to wait though, it's about time they relaxed.

[hr]

Anon comes walking into the kitchen behind Celestia. His mind filled with thoughts of what needs to be done. He honestly doesn't have much he'd keep from this place. He'll probably just pack a bag or two of clothing. He always lead a simple life, so he didn't have much that he would call [i]sentimental[/i]. As he looks around he notices that Luna actually set the table.

"Thank you, Luna." Anon says as she takes a seat next to her.

She smiles brightly at him. "It was no problem."

Anon however notices that there is a single thing missing from the table. A certain sweet that Celestia usually partakes in during a time like this. He rises from his seat.

"One moment."

He walks over to a cabinet and opens it wide. It's empty, that's odd. He walks to another and searches that one. Empty as well.

"Curiouser and curiouser?" He whispers to himself.

"Is everything alright?" Celestia asks.

Anon turns around to face the others.

"Nothing, just thought I had another cake around here." He turns around to continue his search.

"It's alright, Anon. I think I can manage." Celestia appreciates him thinking about her, but if there isn't one here then she's fine.

"No, no. I know there is at least one around here somewhere." He stops in thought for a minute. He snaps his fingers as a thought comes. "Fridge."

He walks over to the fridge and opens it widely. Celestia finds her attention drawn to Anon. For some reason she felt an intense spike of emotion coming from him. He's just standing there hunched over as he looks inside the fridge. Celestia feels herself becoming worried as Anon slowly rises and closes the fridge. She can see how he is blankly looking at the door in thought.

"Anon, is everything alright?" She asks.

She can feel his emotions continuing to fluctuate wildly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I got something I need to do." He say as he looks at everyone with a neutral face. "I won't take too long."

"Are you sure that everything is ok?" Celestia presses.

He nods. "Yeah, I won't take long."

"Do you want company?" Luna asks.

"No." He says quickly. He then clears his throat. "Again, I won't take long."

"Alright." Luna accepts with hesitation.

Anon gives them all a small wave as he walks out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Celestia is now far more worried than before. Anon changed so suddenly. What could've done such a thing? She gets up and walks over to the fridge. She opens it with her magic and takes a look inside. What she finds is a cake, a rather plain one. However, there is writing on it.

[i]Happy Birthday, Anon. I hope you're having fun with the princesses. Pinkie Pie.[/i]

"What did you find, sister?" Luna asks.

The others have kept quiet but they too are curious as to everything that is happening. Celestia closes the fridge with a small smile as she looks over to them.

"Nothing that should concern us." Celestia walks back to her seat. "Come, let's talk about something while we wait."

Luna, Shining Armor and Spitfire share a confused glance at one another but accept that nothing is the matter.

"Very well." Luna gives a nod as she looks to Shining. "Tell us how your parent will take to the news of Twilight's punishment."

Celestia feels her head fall at that as she shakes her head slightly.

[i]Luna, why must you be so blunt about things?[/i]

This is going to be very awkward.

[hr]

Anon is a man on a mission, one destination in mind. He cares not of the ponies that are avoiding him as if he were the grim reaper himself. He doesn't even care that most of them look like he has the power to explode their brains with his mind. That cake, that cakes just rubbed him the wrong way. When he seen it, it reminded him of the only pony that cared about him back then.

He still feels weird admitting this, but he's worried. Pinkie wasn't looking so good on that stage and he just wants to go and check to see if she is alright. If he wasn't so focused right now, he'd probably be shocked at what he is doing. He spots Sugarcube corner up ahead. He glances slightly over to the stage that is to his left. It looks like Applejack isn't there anymore. Either she walked home or was carried to the hospital.

Doesn't matter. They deserved what they got. Some more than others, but he does have a sense of satisfaction, as if the world was made right. Perhaps that's just his vengeful side coming through. He swears that the more he hangs around the two sister, the more he starts to feel. It's odd to think of it in such a way.

He shakes his head, focus. He doesn't pause as he walks through the door to the shop, the bell ringing loudly. He looks around for anything pink. He finds it, but it's not the pink he is looking for. is running the register right now. He has a job to do though. He walks up to her as she just stares at him with an odd look. Not fear or anger, he doesn't really know what to label it. Compassion?

"Is Pinkie here?" Anon asks.

nods. "She's in her room. Poor thing didn't look so good."

"Do you mind?" Anon waves towards the stairs.

She shakes her head. "I don't mind."

Anon walks towards the stairs but stops when he feels something grab his hand. He looks down to see grabbing his hand with her hoof. She quickly lets go of him.

"I heard about what happened in town." She says. "I know I said this before, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am about what Carrot did." She then looks up to him, a small blush building. "Y-You know, for the compliment."

Anon will admit that she did apologise for what her husband did to him, but the rumors already spread like a wildfire. So it didn't mean much to him then. Yet, now that he is feeling things. He appreciates her willingness to take credit for someone elses mess.

"You have no need to be sorry." Anon says. "Wasn't your fault and things are looking up."

She gives him a nod. "Ok, I just wanted you to know."

Anon returns her nod just before he ascends the stairs. He kinda feels good for acknowledging apology. Emotions are weird. He stands before Pinkies room, a place he use to live. He places a few knocks on the door hoping to gain her attention.

"Go away." He hears a heart breaking voice speak out.

It, hurts. Why does it hurt? He needs to do something. He raises his hand to knock once more, but this time, he's going to do something he hasn't done in ages.

[hr]

Pinkie is laying in her bed. She hates the thoughts that are filling her head. It all seems so clear now that she thinks back on it. How Anon would avoid standing under clouds, even going so far as to never stepping foot outside during overcast.

How he would sometimes scream out in his sleep when it was a particularly thunder filled night. The time he came back covered in scratches and bruises, telling her that he fell down some stairs and needed help getting to the hospital. The first night he came to stay with her, how he never spoke a single word and even flinched away from her whenever she touched him by accident.

She hurts so much inside. It feels like somepony is stepping on her heart. She feels her ears swivel towards the door as another round of knocks come. She feels her heart start to race as something particular comes to mind as the knock registers. Whoever is knocking, is knocking in a pattern, a pattern she only taught one other creature.

[hr]

Pinkie is smiling widely at Anon as the both of them stand near the door to her room.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" She says with her usual enthusiasm.

"Why do we need a secret knock? I'm the only one who comes into your room." Anon says in annoyance.

Pinkie takes a step towards him and notices how he takes a step back at the same time. She scolds herself on the inside at that. Anon already told her that he doesn't like ponies getting close. She shakes her head and smiles at him.

"Because you never know when you'll need to use it!" Pinkie says with her smile growing. "Maybe there will be a zombie pony outbreak, the knock will let me know you want to come in for safety and not eat my brains!" She giggles at that thought.

"So why teach me and not your other friends as well? Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose?"

Pinkie rubs her chin in thought. "Maybe, but I still think it could be used in an emergency. When I hear that knock, I'll know it's you and I'll let you in!"

Anon pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation. "If I agree to this can we please go to sleep?" Pinkie nods her head vigorously. "Fine, let's get this over with."

[hr]

She feels her eyes start to fill with tears as she curls up into a tighter ball.

"P-Please go away." She speaks past her hoarse throat.

Anon hasn't come this far to give up now. He tests the handle of the door and notices that it's not even locked. He opens the door and walks inside, a dark lump of pink can been seen lying on the bed. He walks over to Pinkie who has her back turned away from him. He stops at the foot of her bed.

"What do you want?" Pinkie asks.

"Making sure you're alright." He answers.

Pinkie chuckles sadly to herself as she sits up, her back still facing Anon.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, of course I'm alright." She says unconvinced.

Anon can only stand there and look at Pinkie as she trembles slightly in place. This isn't good. He's seen that tremble before, a tremble he use to do on those particularly stormy nights. He lets out a silent prayer as he walks closer, takes a knee on her bed and wraps his arms around her. He feels Pinkie turn around in his hold and bury her face into his chest as she cries. She shakily wraps her hooves around him as she lets go of all her sadness.

"Don't cry, Pinkie." Anon says unsure how to help her.

"R-Rainbow Dash a-and the oth-hers have done horrible thing-gs to you." She says in a full stutter.

"I know, Pinkie." He doesn't know what to do. "But they were punished. Things will get better."

"You're lying." Pinkie says never removing her face from his chest.

"Maybe I am." Anon admits. He then lets out a sigh. "You know I'm not good at situations like this, Pinkie. You were always the one that knew how to make ponies feel better."

"I don't want to make ponies smile anymore." She says sadly.

"Why?"

"Why should I make them smile when they make others unhappy?"

Anon feels like he isn't doing a very good job here. What the hell can he say to make Pinkie feel better? It's the right thing to do in his mind, but he's never been in a situation like this one before. Hmm, maybe the stuff with Celestia and Luna counts. So, perhaps being there is what she needs?

"I don't know how to answer that Pinkie. All I can say is that you really helped me in my time of need. Maybe I never smiled, maybe I never seemed appreciative at the time, but what you did for me meant a lot. That's the only reason I am here right now. I'm here because I'm worried. I worry about my friends."

Pinkie looks up to Anon, a good amount of shock present. Her eyes then fill with tears as she returns her head to his chest and silently cries. She doesn't feel happy, but she doesn't feel sad either. She isn't sure what to feel. All she knows is that she got the one thing she wanted for so long, a friend in Anon. However, she got him in a very bittersweet way. This is why she is crying. It makes her think of so many things, mostly about her past and how tough it was for her on the rock farm. She understands Anon, probably better than most ponies ever would.

Anon just pets Pinkie lightly as she tries to regain her composure. He feels odd inside. Is this that happy feeling again? Yeah, he thinks it is. He's happy that Pinkie isn't sad, which is something he would've never thought to happen to him. Pinkie soon stops crying. When Anon lets her go he notices she is giving him a small smile.

"You seem so different." Pinkie says with a chuckle as she uses her hoof to clean her face.

"I feel different." He admits. "I guess you can thank the princesses for that."

"You three do seem a lot closer than what I last remembered."

Anon shrugs. "What can I say. Some stuff happened, one thing lead to another and we're practically family now."

Pinkie can feel a great sense of joy from hearing how Anon is speaking nonchalantly. She remembers a time he couldn't even be in a room alone with anypony. Now he seems so different, yet he also hasn't changed at the same time.

"Did the princess throw you a nice birthday party?" Pinkie asks.

Anon feels himself freeze up slightly, his mind going back to the cake and the dream.

"N-Not really. Things kinda got complicate. I don't even think I told them about it yet." He notices Pinkies shock but quickly speaks up. "I found your cake though. Why did you leave one anyways?"

"I don't know. I just had this weird feeling that I should." She answers.

Well at least that crosses off the idea that Pinkie is conscious while dreaming. While it was very weird for him to find that cake, it seems she is nonethewiser.

"Thank you. You know you don't need to go through the trouble."

Pinkie shakes her head. "It's my pleasure. I do it for all my friends." She says with a noticeably cheerful attitude.

"Friends, yeah." Anon rubs the back of his neck in thought. "You want to come over to my place and have some tea?"

Pinkie smiles at him but shakes her head.

"I probably should help the Cakes."

Anon gives a nod as he rises from her bed. He hesitates some as he looks at her. He might as well make it official. Pinkie looks up to Anon as she notices him hesitating while he stands in front of her bed. What happens next throws her off. She takes a moment to process Anon's hand touching her chin as it slowly travels up her cheek. He pulls away as she looks at him in shock.

"Take care, Pinkie." Anon says just before he walks to the door.

"..You too." Pinkie answers as Anon takes his leave.

Anon quickly walks out and closes the door behind him. That was rather emotional, something he isn't use to. Still, he feels really good right now. Like he saved a puppy from a burning building or something. Maybe that's not the right way to describe it. Basically, he feels like he did something right. He walks down the stairs feeling a bit cheerful himself.

He notices that Mrs. Cake is still behind the register. He gives her a wave as she waves back. He needs to get home. Best to not keep company waiting.

[hr]

"I swear to you ponies that it is an experience you should not go without." Luna says with a huge grin.

Shining Armor and Spitfire both blush slightly at the story their princess is telling them. Shouldn't this be private stuff?

"The way his fingers worked in the lather. How gentle he was. It was so cute. I would've sworn he thought I was made of glass." Luna continues not noticing the rather low comfort level of everypony in the room.

All Celestia can do is place a hoof over her face and shake her head. She knows all too well that most ponies don't care to hear about the bathing habits of their rulers. They see it as a taboo of sorts. Yet Luna is speaking so freely about it. She cannot blame her either. She will admit that Anon does have a way with how he was treating them. Celestia feels her ears swivel towards a noise.

"I'm back!"

She perks up at the sound of Anon. He soon comes into view and looks around at everyone. His brow raising as he notices the red faces of both Spitfire and Shining Armor.

"Did I miss something?" He asks.

"Yes, I was simpl-urh!"'

Celestia shoves her hoof into her sisters mouth to stop her from saying anything further. It's bad enough she told the others. She has a rather accurate idea of how Anon would react to this news if he were to find out about it.

"It was nothing, no need to worry yourself, Anon." Celestia quickly speaks.

He narrows his eyes some at her. "Very well." He says reluctantly.

He walks over to the table and takes his seat between the two sisters. Luna spitting out her sisters hoof as she glares at her in silence. Nevertheless, she perks up a bit as she serves Anon some tea. He gives her a thankful nod and looks down to his cup..

"Finally, a bit of time to relax." He takes a sip and lets out a satisfied sigh. He looks up to Spitfire. "So, that stuff at the stadium," He hesitates some. "Thanks, you know, for standing up for me. I wasn't sure if I said it back then, so I'm making sure to say it now."

Spitfire feels her embarrassment leave her. She gives him a nod.

"Of course. I actually don't think you should be thanking me to be honest. I just did what was right."

Anon rocks his head back and forth. "Perhaps you thought it was wrong, so did I, but others would probably claim differently."

Spitfire nods. "I agree that some probably would. Still, being mean to another creature for no real reason shouldn't be right."

Anon shrugs. "Still, thank you."

A small smile grows on Spitfires muzzle. "Yeah, no problem." She then feels something come to mind. "I never asked but, what do you do for a living?"

Anon smiles back. "I make candy."

Spitfire perks up a bit as a stray thought comes to her. "Wait, are you the pony that's been making all those weird things for the past year?"

Anon grins. "Pony? No.. But I am the [i]man[/i] who's been making things."

Spitfire feels herself become excited. She may be a lean and mean flying machine, but she does have a slight sweet tooth.

"I must say that I'm impressed. I had a few fans leaving me these treats after the show. All I heard were whispers of who made them."

Anon chuckles at that. "Well, did you enjoy them?"

Spitfire nods. "I did."

Anon feels a little proud that someone enjoyed what he's made. Ponies around here usually never give thanks to him. Most of them just assumed it was Bonbon who made most of these things anyways. Anon looks over at Shining Armor as he faces the table. Well, he probably shouldn't be rude.

"I'm sorry, we haven't officially met." Anon says loud enough to catch his attention. "I'm Anon, who are you?" He extends his hand for a shake.

Shining Armor has no idea how he got dragged here. He just wanted to head on back to Canterlot and maybe spend some times with Cadance. He has a feeling that she will be rather heartbroken to hear what he had to do today. He ignores these thoughts though, might as well act as polite as this human is being. He places his hoof into his hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Shining Armor, Captain of the royal guard. I'm Twilight's brother for those of you who don't already know." He answers as he rests his hoof into Anon's hand.

Celestia notices Anon flinch slightly and his smile slip at that bit of news. He did not know that the very guard that punished Twilight was in fact her own brother. He looks over at Celestia with eyes of uncertainty. Anon knows it's Shining's job, but, he can't help but feel as if maybe that was pushing it a bit too far. Well, it's not like he can change what happened.

He just gives his hoof a few shakes and lets it go.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

Shining shakes his head. "No, it's my job. What my sister did was not something I can look past. She may be family, I love her to death, but, but not even family is above the law." He let's out a sad sigh as he looks to the table again. "At least, that's what I keep telling myself."

Celestia notices a frown on Anon's face. He looks over to her, a certain glare in his eyes.

"Yes, well.." Anon looks back to Shining. "Twilight is the one who is supposed to be punished. I think bringing you into the mix may have made her punishment harsher, but it also had the side effect of hurting you as well. I am sorry that Celestia did not have the foresight to see this."

Celestia flinches back, not only at the harsh tone Anon gave off, but the thought of his words as well. Is what he is saying true? Did she really go too far? She looks over to the downtrodden mood of her loyal captain. By the sun, he's right. She did not only punish her student, she also punished her brother as well. Even if that was not her intent, it's what happened.

"Captain, I am truly sorry for having placed you into that situation." Celestia speaks out.

Shining looks up to his leader. "No! Princess, I understand why you did it. There is no need to be sorry, it was my fault this even happened to Anonymous."

"No, it wasn't." Anon comes in. "There was no way for you to know what Twilight was going to do."

"I know my sister." Shining comes in. "She's always been a little kooky when she doesn't understand something." Shining admits, feeling sad to have not known his own blood would do this. "It's both shocking and not shocking at the same time to learn about this."

"Regardless." Celestia speaks up. "I should not have put you on that stage. Any other guard could've been here today. I used you specifically to strike at the heart of my student, your very own sister. It not only hurt her, it also hurt you. I am sorry, Shining Armor."

Shining looks between his ruler and the creature known as Anonymous. It's so odd to see how these two play off each other. He feels as if that he has no other choice but to accept the apology.

"I-I accept your apology, Princess." He bows his head.

Anon lets out an internal sigh. More and more just seems to pile up on this day. He looks over at a clock hanging on the wall. It's around two pm right now. Time seems to fly pretty fast.

"So, we have a few hours of spare time before we return to the castle. What can we do?"

Shining rises from his seat. "I think I should see Twilight. I don't want her to think I hate her or anything. She'll probably need help packing as well."

Spitfire also speaks up. "I actually have to get back to the academy. I've been away for too long, some of the recruits are probably getting lazy."

Anon understand where they're coming from. "I understand." He rises from his seat. "Allow me to show you two out."

They both give him thankful nods as they follow him to the front door. The two sister are not far behind everyone.

"I"ll make sure that Twilight and the others are ready." Shining gives a salute before he takes off.

Anon looks down to Spitfire who is flexing her wings some. "Maybe we can get together again?" He asks.

She chuckles a bit. "Sure, I'll stop by when I get some time off. You'll be staying at the castle, right?"

Anon nods. "Yeah. I should be."

"Till then." Spitfire chuckles a bit as she lifts herself into the sky.

Anon follows Spitfire as she soars in the sky towards Cloudsdale. It's odd how that pony has a certain grace about her.

"What do you have planned?" Luna asks Anon.

Anon closes his eyes and thinks over what needs to be done. His day is far from over.

"I have some more business to attend to." He turns around to face both sisters. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Do you wish for us to join you?" Celestia asks.

He shakes his head. "Nah, I think I've got this handled." He then snaps a finger in thought. "Can you two help pack my things?"

Both sisters smile and give him a nod.

"Of course. We will load the chariot upon your return." Celestia answers.

"Alright, I'll see you two." Anon turns around and walks off, giving them a small wave.

Both sisters watch Anon as he walks off into the distance towards a direction they are not familiar with. It's not the town, but they trust that Anon knows where he is going.

[hr]

This is stupid, really stupid. Anon has to do it though. If no one else is there, then he doesn't know what will happen. He can already hear the sounds of sobbing as he approaches a place he has not seen for a very long time. This is no time to stop, it needs to happen. He walks up to the small cottage door and listens slightly at the sounds of wailing coming from the other side.

Anon will admit that he did feel a bit of anger when Celestia told him that his outburst was purely because of a power Fluttershy has. However, he still feels that what happened that day kinda made things between them even. She reacted, he reacted and that was that. So punishing her just didn't seem right. Celestia told him that she needed to train Fluttershy to control her power.

This is also something that he agrees with. However, that still doesn't stop the feeling of wrongness inside of him. She's a good pony, kinda like Pinkie. What happened between him and her was nothing like with the others. It was simply a wrong place and wrong time kind of scenario. While he definitely doesn't see her as a friend. He kinda wants to make sure she is alright.

Then again.. Perhaps Anon shouldn't be here. There are a lot of animals in there right now trying to cheer her up.. Animals that wouldn't take too kindly to his presents right now.. He gulps a bit as he quietly takes a few steps back..

Well, it's the thought that counts, right?

[hr]

Alright. The Fluttershy thing was wishful thinking. This one though is something he is going to make sure is done. Anon can't stay here in Ponyville anymore, so he needs to talk to Bonbon. Hopefully she is at home right now. He looks around to see that there are no ponies walking around anymore. He can see a few of them look out their windows in fear at his very presence.

He tries to ignore it the best he can. He needs to see Bonbon. Anon finds her home easily, it's a place he has been to many times before. Anon walks up the steps, but just before he can get ready to knock, the door opens up widely. He looks down and sees Bonbon standing there. As they make eye contact, he notices her eye filling with tears. Not a single word is said a she runs deep into the house, the sounds of her cries echo throughout the halls.

This cannot be good. Lyra pops her head out from the kitchen towards the noise. She then looks over to the door where Anon is standing. Lyra isn't smiling at him like she usually does, she looks rather sad actually. Anon watches as Lyra walks out of the kitchen and towards him.

"Hey." She says as she stands in front of Anon.

"Hey." He copies.

"Um.. We were in the crowd today. Heard about, about what everypony's done." She faces the floor, her eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry, Anon."

Anon definitely feels uncomfortable about this entire thing. Ponies are so emotional.

"You don't have any reason to be sorry." He tries to calm her down a bit.

"I do have a reason. T-The heat and, and after that.. I haven't been making life easier for you." She admits with shame. "I-I just..." She looks up to him hesitantly as she looks back to the floor. "It's nothing. Just silly thoughts."

"I-um.."

Anon isn't sure what to say. He kinda wanted to come here to let Bonbon know he was going to live in Canterlot, but now things seem to be more complicated than originally thought.

"I guess you want to see Bonbon." Lyra says with a heartbroken sigh. She takes a step away from the door and points down the hall. "You know the room."

Anon is about to walk past Lyra, but he find himself stuck. Lyra, isn't a bad pony. He is, kinda flattered by the thought that she even has an attraction to him. Anon isn't [i]that[/i] stupid. He's known about Lyra's affection for a very long time. You can only catch a pony masturbating in your bed so many times before you get the message. The fact there is even an attraction makes him feel, normal in a way.

You know, seeing as he's a human and she's a pony. He doesn't know why she likes him, but it's there. It's definitely been an annoyance, but just like Celestia, it became a normal thing for him. Man, talk about a messed up life.

Lyra feels something settle on the top of her head. She looks up in shock as she notices Anon is resting his hand on her. She reveals in the feel of him as he pets her lightly. It feels as if time is slowing down just for her. How his fingers push through her mane and travel up her skull. How he moves gingerly to the base of her ear and gives it a gentle scratch. She's in love with every second that passes her.

"No hard feelings." Anon speaks out just before he drops his hand and walks past Lyra.

Lyra can only stand there and watch Anon as he walks down the hall, a blush on her muzzle. She looks around with shifty eyes for a second as she rubs her thighs together.

"I should probably take a shower." She whispers to herself.

[hr]

Anon feels as if he's done this before. Standing in front of a door, unsure on what condition the mare behind it is in. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Knocking seems pointless at this point. When he turns the knob he finds no resistance. Typical for these ponies to have locks but not use them. He walks inside the room to find Bonbon face down on her bed crying.

Well, it's exactly how he imagined things would look. No time is to waste thinking. He's done this before, so it shouldn't be that hard. With that bit of information to urge him forward, does he walk up to her bed and sit on the edge. He rests his hand on her back and gives it a few gentle pats.

"It's alright, Bonbon." He comforts her the best he can.

Bonbon removes her face from her bed so she can look at Anon. There's a good amount of hurt in her eyes, but her face is contorted in a look of pure anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yells.

Anon is thrown off guard by this sudden change. Bonbon is usually outspoken, but never one to raise her tone.

"Tell you what?" Anon asks.

"About what everypony was doing to you!" She screams. "I would've.. I wou-"

"What would you've done?" He asks her.

She is grinding her teeth together. "I don't know.. I would've done something!"

Anon lets out a sigh. "You wouldn't have done anything, Bonbon."

Everything goes numb. Anon lifts a hand up to his cheek and rubs the sudden soreness that's there. All his emotions are gone as he registers what happened. Bonbon is looking at him with a certain rage in her eyes, her tears now flowing freely.

"How dare you say that to me." She says appalled. "I-I wouldn't have done anything? Is that what you really think?" Anon remains silent as Bonbon's fury turns to sorrow. "I tried so hard to get the ponies to like you, Anon. To let them know that those creations you made were not made by me. I tried, I really did.. If I knew how bad it really was. I would've...done something."

Anon can only sit in silence. He knows Bonbon cares about him, but he just never thought he deserved it.

"You mean a lot to me, Anon." Bonbon continues. "Our first time meeting wasn't the greatest, but I found a great friend.. It hurts to hear you say that I wouldn't have done anything if I knew about this."

Anon understand now. Still, getting slapped by a hoof isn't fun.

"I guess that makes sense." He admits. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"Sorry I hit you." Bonbon looks away in shame.

Anon shrugs. "I probably deserved it."

The hairs on the back of Anon's neck stand on end as he feels Bonbon nuzzle into his neck. She's always been a close companion, but, she never got this close to him before. Anon just decides to go with the flow and wrap his arms around her. Ponies tend to like being very close with friends. At least Bonbon doesn't cry as Anon holds her. She just continues to nuzzle him gently for awhile.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"You aren't coming back?"

"I don't think it would be wise."

Bonbon chuckles slightly. Anon feels her back away some, so he lets her go. He notices a small smile on her face.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I guess it's too late for that." Bonbon gets off the bed and walks over to a drawer. She reaches inside and pulls out a small envelope. She offers it to Anon and he takes it from her. "Go ahead, open it." She urges him.

Anon opens the envelope and finds a piece of parchment. He removes it and looks it over. His eye slowly grow as he looks at Bonbon, then back at the paper to doubt check.

"W-What is this?" He asks in shock.

Bonbon just continues to smile. "It's the new store."

Anon looks back at the paper. It's written there as clear as day. Bonbon purchased a small shop in Canterlot. The owner of the deed, is him..

"I-I don't understand?" Anon asks.

Bonbon walks up and nuzzles him. "We've been making so much money because of the things you've made, that I decided that maybe we should move the shop somewhere else."

"Why's it in my name?"

Bonbon pulls back with a chuckle. "Well, you're my partner! You've been making all these different candies and bringing in so much money. I felt it was the right thing to do."

"What about you and Lyra?"

Bonbon blushes some. "We agreed that a change of scenery would be nice. The place we got has a nice apartment above the shop."

"So you're coming to Canterlot as well?" Anon asks. "What about the old shop?" He then looks at the date and notices this shop was bought a few months back. "Wait.. Why is this document so old?"

Bonbon chuckles nervously. "Well, I noticed you weren't really happy here. So, I thought that maybe you wanted to leave. It's no secret you and the princess are good friends. So, yeah.. It seemed like the best idea. As for the old shop. We are planning on selling it. No reason to have two shops, right? Plus Canterlot is a hotspot for tourists."

Anon looks down the document.

"Huh..."

Anon is speechless. Bonbon actually planned this? She actually cared enough about him that she was willing to move her shop? It seems so surreal to think that anyone would do such a thing for his sake. Then again, Celestia and Luna have done far more. Perhaps Anon wasn't alone this entire time. For so long he believed that it was him against the world. Because of that, he never really saw the few ponies that were beside him from the start.

"No need to act so shocked. We're friends after all." Bonbon comes in.

"Yeah," Anon smiles at the thought. "I guess we are."

[hr]

"Why must Anon have so many clothes?" Luna asks as she continues to fold and pack Anon's belongings.

Celestia rolls her eyes. "Anon already told you why. Humans prefer to be clothed in public and around friends."

Luna blushes some. "To think something we take for granted is so strange to Anon. Does he think ill of us for being naked in his presence?"

Celestia looks down to her regalia. Luna has a point. These few pieces of gold do little to cover her body.

She shakes her head. "No need to be silly, Sister. Anon would've told us if our bare nature were making him uncomfortable."

Luna nods at that. "I guess you are right. I just want Anon to feel welcomed is all." Luna lets out a sad sigh. She knows how Anon must feel. "My return has left me questioning many things as well. So I know what it feels like to not feel normal."

Celestia nods sadly at that. "I understand. Anon is doing well. We had an agreement of sorts. He would make sure to tell me if anything is bothering him."

"You know how Anon is, Sister. He would rather hold his tongue for your sake over his own." Luna comes him.

Celestia hangs her head. "I know...Still, I trust him to be truthful with me when I ask."

The both of them fall into silence once more as they continue to pack his things. Luna then notices something.

"Sister."

"Yes?"

"Why is it that Anon has no personal affections?"

Celestia feels her brow raise as she looks around the room. Luna is right. Anon doesn't have a single thing that he may consider sentimental. All he has is his clothes.

"I do not know." Celestia admits. "I guess he never really go to know anypony. So he doesn't have many fond memories."

Celestia feels herself become sad. She's been around Anon for awhile. How did she not see the things that were happening to him from the start? Perhaps if she did, she could've spared him from whatever pain he went through.

"No reason to let your mind wander, Tia." Luna speaks up as she faces her sister. "Anon is happy now. Thinking of what we could've done helps no one."

Celestia gives a few nods at that. "You are right, sister. Better to focus on the present and not the past."

Anon walks into his home. "I'm back."

Both sisters look to one another with a smile.

"We're in your room." Luna calls out.

They continue to pack as the sound of Anon walking up the stairs fills the air. He walks into his room and looks around. A few suitcases are sitting on his bed.

"How's it going?" He asks.

"We're just about done." Celestia answers.

He gives a nod. "Good, good."

She turns to face him. "Did we miss anything?"

Anon walks over to the bed and looks his bags over.

"Looks like all my clothes are here." He looks at both sisters. "That's everything."

Luna decides to speak up. "Is there nothing else you wish to take?"

Anon shakes his head. "Do I need any of the furniture?"

Anon has a point. If he is going to live at the castle. There's no need for his furniture to be brought with him.

"There's no reason that comes to mind." Celestia says.

Anon shrugs. "Then that's all I have."

Celestia hesitates at Anon's cool demeanor. There must be something that Anon wishes to keep from this place? Luna is right, there's no reason to think further of this issue. If Anon has nothing he wishes to keep from here. Well, perhaps she can give him something he will want to keep in the future. Yeah, that makes her feel better.

"How about we get things to the chariot?" Luna comes in.

"Yes, it's about time we set off to Canterlot." Celestia adds.

Anon gives them a nod as they use their magic to move the suitcases to the chariot. The three of them walking out of Anon's room, down the stairs and towards the door. Just before Anon takes a step out, he pauses. Celestia notices the lack of another by her side, so she turns around and notices Anon standing inside of his home.

"Is something the matter?" She asks.

Anon looks over his shoulder, then back to Celestia.

"Just give me a minute."

Celestia gives a nod and Anon closes the door to his home. The two sisters decide to give Anon some time alone. Anon just looks to the front door for a minute. His life flashing before his eyes. How he found this place and spent many months alone building it up. He never built anything in his life, yet he kept at it until the place before him was the result. Lots of bruises and sore thumbs were gained in the making.

Anon decides to explore his home further. Small bits of memories flooding his mind as he continues on. He walks over to a particular window in his home. A small smile appearing on his lips.

[hr]

Anon lets out a sob as he holds a hand to his stomach. Today could've been better. Having a pony kick you just for speaking your mind wasn't what he expected. Guess that means his life is going to get complicated soon. What's the point really? These ponies don't want him here. So why does he stay? Anon suddenly feels his thoughts stop as one of his windows explodes into a bunch of shards of glass.

He covers his face as the sound of something heavy can be heard landing on the floor of his living room. He removes his hands from his face and looks at whatever the hell caused this mess. Laying on the floor is a pony.. Not just any pony, but the princess of this hell hole. Anon can only watch in shock as the princess rises from the ground, shakes her body to dislodge the bits of glass in her fur and mane, then looks at him with that motherly smile of hers.

"Hello, Human. How many friends have you made today?" She asks with that smile never wavering.

Anon feels his eye twitch some. This pony dares to come crashing into his home and then ask him a question?

"I don't care if you're the princess. This is my castle and that makes me king." He speaks in neutral tone. "Get out."

[hr]

Anon chuckles some at that memory. He literally had to[url= . ] push the princess[/url] to get her out of his home. Back then he thought that she would've learned her lesson and left him alone. Boy, was he wrong about that. She just kept coming by each and every day to ask him that same question over and over. He walks out of the living room and into the kitchen, looking at the tea set still on his table.

There is one day that comes to mind when he looks at his set. The day where the princess did not ask him how many friends he had made that day.

[hr]

That princess is getting on Anons nerves. Everyday is the same thing. She comes crashing into his home and asks him that stupid question. How many friends has he made? None! These ponies, they don't want friends. He's just a freak to them. The only pony that even looks his way is Pinkie. Even she's too annoying to have as a friend. He lets out a sigh as he pours himself some much needed tea.

"At least these creatures have one thing I can enjoy." Anon whispers to himself as he raises his tea cup to his lips.

Then Celestia comes crashing into his home. He can hear her landing in the living room again. He lets out a sigh.

"How man-" He hears the princess stop her question and the sound of her hooves as she walks around a bit.

"In here." He doesn't want her snooping around.

The princess walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"There you are." Anon notices her gaze on the cup in his hand. "Tea?"

Anon takes a sip. "Yes, tea."

"May I?"

Anon sets his cup down and then proceeds to rub his face in frustration. The anger inside just disappears. She's not going to leave anyway, might as well play her game.

"Yeah, have a seat." He says as he gets up to get another cup.

[hr]

Anon walks out of his home and turns around to face it for the last time. So much has happened to him since his arrival in Equestria. Things he thought were just fairytales ended up becoming reality. He swore that he would never make a friend and now he has a few to call his own. That hope inside of him is growing. Maybe he can actually have a life in Equestria?

"Are you ready to go, Anon?" Celestia asks.

Anon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in through his nose and slowly releases it out his mouth. With a smile he faces his two friends.

"Yeah, I think I am."

Celestia gives a nod and allows Anon to take his seat on the chariot. Celestia and Luna join him in the chariot as well.

"What about Shining Armor?" Anon asks.

"We have another chariot for them." Luna answers.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Anon asks.

Both sisters look at each other in a grin before they look back at Anon.

Celestia speaks up. "While looking into Pinkie's mind, I happen across a few certain memories."

Anon feels as if something isn't right here.

"What memories would those be?"

Luna now speaks up. "A certain someones birthday. A day that so happens to be today."

"Really?" Anon knows he's been caught.

Luna nods. "We have a party already waiting for you back at the castle."

Anon gulps some. "Really, you two don't ne-"

Celestia uses the tip of her wing to silence Anon from speaking further.

"It's no problem. We're friends afterall." Celestia says.

She drops her wing as Anon decides to accept his fate.

"Alright.. but, can I make one request if I'm forced to have a birthday party?"

"Anything you desire."

Anon looks out towards Ponyville.

"Bring Pinkie." He chuckles a bit. "She's probably the only pony that's been waiting the longest."

Celestia's horn lights up briefly as she send out a message.

"Shining Armor got the message. He will be sure sh-"

"I can't wait!" Pinkie says with a huge smile as she wraps her hooves around Anon and nuzzles into his chest.

"Pinkie!" Anon screams in shock.

She quickly pulls back. "Heh, sorry. I just got the message from Twilights brother."

Anon places a hand on his chest trying to slow down his heart.

"Yeah, just, try not to do that anymore. It's been awhile since I had to deal with it."

"Okay!" Pinkie gives him a salute as she bounces slightly on her seat in excitement.

Both Celestia and Luna can only look at this pony in confusion. How did she not only get the message, but also appear in the chariot in such short time? Anon notices the two sisters and shakes his head.

"Just ignore it. Pinkie is, special."

"Yes, well.. I think we should depart now." Celestia says.

A guard walks to the side of the chariot.

"Are you ready for take off?" He asks.

Celestia nods. "I think we are." She looks to Anon. "Anything else."

Anon shakes his head.

"Nothing I can think of."

The guards give a nod and walk to the front of the chariot to strap themselves in. Pinkie snuggles up to Anon and rests her head onto his chest. He just rolls his eyes and looks out towards the horizon as the pegasi liftoff and start flying towards Canterlot. Luna notices a certain look in Anons eye as he gazes out to the skyline.

"What are you thinking of?" Luna asks.

"About my time here in Equestria." He admits.

"Would you change anything?" Celestia asks.

Anon chuckles at that as he looks down to the pink mare by his side and the two sisters sitting across from him. The smile that very few ever seen is now a regular thing for those he cares about. Would he change anything? The answer is obvious.

"No, I wouldn't." He says just before he looks over to the horizon again. "I wouldn't change a single thing."

[hr]

[center][size=2em][color=#e6b91f][i][b]"How many friends have you made today?!"[/b][/i][/color][/size][/center]

[hr]


End file.
